Only For Tonight
by A-DarkPoet1087
Summary: A businesswoman and a dancer discover they have more in common than they think. AU The interaction in this fic is based off a study by New York psychologist, Professor Arthur Arun, proving you really can fall in love in about 2 hours. This fic has went from a 2 shot to a full fledge story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know NOTHING about business. I don't work in business. I couldn't honestly tell you what any executive does. I don't know what a shareholder does. I don't know what a board does. So, any and all business lingo in this story is to be taken, not with a grain, but with a heaping spoonful of salt. If you are a business major and I insult you with my lack of knowledge in this story…I am sooo sorry. I just chose the professions based on what I read were the compensation levels for COO, CFO and CEOs in the banking industry. **

**Um also I know nothing about strippers. I hope I am not offending anyone in my characterization.  
Also, some may be offended by one of the scenes. It is not my intent to offend anyone or to use the "lesbian to entertain men" trope. It's simply how the story played out.**

Regina Mills toyed with the dials on the console of her car. According to the navigation system, and her own snooping, this is where Victor Whale had taken them; Adam Pritchard and the rest of those who were responsible for whether the acquisition of Thorton International would take place. It was just like Whale to go behind her back and try to push this though. As CFO, she hadn't scratched the surface in forecasting how this acquisition would affect them, but no, he had to fly by the seat of his $2,000 pants and push. He never thought past the current dollar.

She couldn't get a good feel of what the place was like on the inside, but it was certainly a gentleman's club, and Whale was no doubt plying Pritchard with drinks, dances and the like on this Thursday night in order to sweeten the shareholder up. Gentleman's club. The name of the place was an oxymoron. There was nothing gentleman like about Whale, and certainly nothing nice about the type of men who frequented these places.

Sighing loudly, Regina exited her vehicle and glanced around her as she strutted up to the entrance, four inch heels clicking on the pavement. The interior was just as she expected. Lights were dim and with the exception of the spotlight pointed toward the stage, all the lights were some shade of neon. She waved a hand in front of her face, attempting to remove what she assumed was smoke clouding her vision. It turned out to be just a trick of the light. The executive rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the window just inside the entrance.

"Just one," she told the smirking man behind the glass.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a giggle, and it was all Regina could do not to throw herself behind the booth and strangle him. It was bad enough she was forced to lower her standards and come to an establishment such as this. She didn't need any lecherous grins or tones from the staff.

After receiving her change, it was a short search to find Whale and the four others.

"Where is your VIP section? I'm with the group from Dyle and Hachs, just running a bit late," Regina asked a waitress, careful to give the woman a glare that told her she wasn't to be denied. Whale was going to want to impress, while keeping discretion. He would want an excellent view of the dancers, but out of the eyes of the other patrons. The waitress pointed to a hallway leading up a short flight of stairs.

Regina took to the steps quickly and entered into a lavish room. The couches were all leather, and the one-way window faced the stage, giving the patrons front row seats to the show. The chandelier in the room casted a low lavender glow about the place, matching the lights that surrounded the bar. Though large, it was mostly empty, save for a long glass table near the window, which the men were all sitting around.

Regina arched an eyebrow at the g-string clad waitress serving the five men. She was attractive; clear blue eyes and long dark hair, highlighted with strands of red. The red bra, if it could be called that as it was mostly see through, covered nearly absent cleavage, but her g-string highlighted rear assets which made up for the lack of frontage.

"Victor dear, so sorry I'm late," Regina said, startling the blonde man out of his laugh. All eyes turned toward her in confusion. Her smile was saccharine as she turned toward the shareholders. "You must forgive my lateness Adam, I had a hard time finding this place." The businesswoman shrugged out of the blazer and draped it across the back of the chair. Smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her black slacks, she took a place at the glass table.

"Can I get you anything," the waitress asked.

"Sure. A vodka cranberry please. Top shelf." Regina leaned back in the chair, which was surprisingly comfortable despite how it looked, crossed her legs, and folded her arms onto her lap.

"I-I wasn't expecting you Regina," Victor gritted out. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Oh well of course I was coming. Our COO taking out the shareholders for Thorton International, right before deciding on a major deal." She kept the sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. "I made the time, just in case some business happened to be discussed and my financial input was needed." Regina winked at Victor as she took her drink from the waitress, placing the stirrer between her lips, and delicately drank from the glass.

"How kind of you."

"Don't mention it." Regina toyed with her drink as tension mounted in the room. It was going to be a long night.

**[SQ]**

Emma Swan wanted to leap for joy as the backdoor to the Golden Lounge came into view. Between Henry and the wacky bus schedule, she had arrived at the subway station late. Getting to downtown Manhattan was insane. She was fortunate she didn't have to make these trips often, but rent was due and she needed to make this night count. School shopping had hit her hard.

She entered the dim establishment and slid stealthily past the owner's office to make her way toward the dressing room. It was already two hours into the shift. She was lucky to have an on and off again spot here. It was perfect for making a few extra dollars when needed, and she set her own schedule. It was just temporary until she found something more stable…at least that was what Emma had been telling herself the past year.

Henry was in school fulltime, which meant there were supplies, particular clothes, money for field trips and fundraisers. Everyday it seemed there was something else he needed. And she was going to give it to him one way or another. She'd gone without as a child, and the day her little man was born, she swore he'd never know what that felt like. Even if it meant shaking her ass in front of strange men twice a month.

"You're late," came the annoyed voice behind her as she opened her locker. "I've been playing bartender in the VIP room for over an hour."

"Yeah sorry Rubes. When I went to drop Henry off with Granny, he wouldn't let go of me. I don't know what was up with him tonight. Every time I tried to walk out the room he'd start screaming his head off. I had to lay with him until he fell asleep." Emma began changing out of her street clothes.

"He's away from you all day. All-day kindergarten isn't a joke. Then he comes home, sees you for a few hours, then…"

"I know Ruby. I don't need you to tell me how much I suck as a mother," Emma slammed her locker shut and walked over to the mirrors.

"That's not what I meant Emma. You're a great mother, I'm just explaining why he is acting the way he is."  
"Well damn it Ruby, don't you think I'd be with him more if I could?" she knew her friend didn't mean anything but it cut her to the core. She knew what it meant to feel abandoned. "The coffee shop barely covers bills, and that's if I work overtime. God damn bridge cards don't cover crayons or toilet paper. What am I supposed to do? Stay home and hope necessities and clothes materialize out of the air?" Ruby tilted her head to the side with a small smile. She knew Emma had it hard, but the woman was a hustler above all else. She had moved across the hall from her and her grandmother a little over a year ago. When the blonde panicked out about rent one month, Ruby had told her about an opening here at the Golden Lounge. Surprisingly the woman accepted immediately. She wasn't here often, unlike Ruby who supported herself and her grandmother off her income here, but she did it. Ruby could see the stress on her face every time she came in here and changed. Emma hated it. But she showed up at least twice a month like clockwork.

"No Emma. You're supposed to be doing what you're doing. Making sure he is okay. Henry doesn't get it now, but he will when he is older. You are an excellent mother. That boy wants for nothing." Ruby leaned in and placed a small kiss on Emma's temple. "Now I love you an all, but you have the VIP room tonight. I don't care if you're like a sister. If I spend one more minute pouring grey goose for snotty executives I'm going to scream."  
Emma nodded. She was glad to be off the main stage for the time being. Bartending was easy enough. Occasionally Robert let her attend to the VIP room because unlike the other girls who were kept to dancing, she actually knew the trade. When she was feeling fearful, he let her slide making her tips as a bartender who occasionally gave a few lap dances. He didn't have to pay a bartender by the hour for doing it, and she got to keep 90% of her tips. It was a win-win.

She slipped on her barely-there-fish-net top over a see-though black bra, her high heeled fuck-me shoes and short boy shorts that had fish-net at the sides. It was a classic outfit. All easy to remove if need be. Hopefully they would just want drinks and a maybe a lap-dance.

She wasted no time in hurrying up to the plush room. With her makeup already done, making sure she used contour techniques to hide her natural features, and hair falling down her back, Emma opened the doors to the VIP loft. As expected, she saw the men in suits sitting at the glass table. Conversation was muted, but she could see a couple of the men pointing to something outside of the glass.

"Hi, I'm Princess, and I'm going to be taking over for Red tonight," she said giving the men what she considered a lecherous smile. It was so easy to slip into the persona she saved for these nights. "So anything you gentleman need, and I do mean anything, don't hesitate to ask." She gave a wink as she looked around to each man seated at the table. It was the usual fair. Older, expensive suits, air of superiority. She made sure to give everyone a personal grin, warming them up for the night ahead.

Turning to her left, she stopped abruptly. At the end of the table was a woman. While Emma was accustomed to seeing women in here from time to time, they never came with the type of men seated before her. Also surprising was that this wasn't the usual type of woman she found in the VIP room. There were the straight party girls, coming in with their friends after having saved up for a bachelorette party. The stern, almost masculine business women who were looking for a pretty face and soft body after a long day.

This woman didn't fit into either of those categories. She sat in the chair, legs crossed, in an almost regal fashion. She watched Emma with an almost casual indifference. But the most shocking thing, was that she was drop dead gorgeous. Expertly styled dark hair, striking dark eyes, flawless makeup that blended into her skin effortlessly, and though she was wearing a pants suit, it was meticulously tailored to where Emma could see that the body beneath was nothing short of perfection.

Why the hell was she in here with these guys?

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there miss," she said feeling her persona slip under the firm gaze. "I am available for you also. I'm an equal opportunity…..server." She gave a soft wink to the brunette, earning a few chuckles and woots from the men at the table. The woman however only arched an eyebrow and began sipping from her drink.

**[SQ]**

Regina gave the new waitress a quick overview, before dismissing her from her mind. The time so far had passed quickly and it was nearly 11. Pritchard and his colleagues had ordered drink after drink all night and now seemed to be winding down. She knew that they all had meetings in the morning. The talk had moved from business to pleasure to the dancers on the stage and back to business. Whale was doing his best to try and make the upcoming acquisition sound like a good idea, but Regina had been quick to throw in a few cautionary details.

"Well, I for one am sick of talking shop," Ronald Durham said. "I came here to see some ladies and I would like get my fill before I return to that sack I have at home." The rest of men at the table laughed and Regina just barely prevented herself from rolling her eyes. Durham had been married for nearly 30 years. The woman had been with him since he was nothing more than a mail boy. Everyone knew his story, but apparently he had forgotten about how Lydia Durham has supported him for all those years.

"I agree," Pritchard said. "Hey Princess!" He smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a money clip, a $50 on top. How about you give my friend here a nice treat before we go." Regina watched, noting the false smile on the exotic dancer's face.

"As you wish," she said turning to face the balding man in front of her. Regina sighed as Pritchard pulled out $100 for a tip and stuffed it in between the mesh of the dancer's shirt. How anyone could get off on paying someone for attention was beyond her. Yes the woman was attractive, very attractive. Long blonde hair, light eyes that were accentuated by dark makeup. She cut a pleasing figure too, with abs so flat and sculpted, that as she moved on the old man's lap, Regina could almost see the faint appearance of cut lines with teach grind. Her arms had to be strong and Regina had to prevent herself from turning her head in an attempt to get a better view. However she didn't avert her eyes fast enough.

"Trying to get a glimpse Mills?" Whale said with a grin. "I can set that up for you."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." Regina had never been open with anyone at work about her personal life, and she wasn't going to start now. Most assumed she was an "evil queen", "cold bitch" or even had a "frozen pipe stuck up her ass" with little to no time for romance or even sex. She preferred to keep it that way. After being hit on by several men -and even a couple of women- at the office or company events, most had gotten the point that CFO Regina Mills did not want to be bothered unless it had to do with the bank.

"No, no, no," Whale said with a menacing grin. "You came out all this way tonight. What kind of host would I be if I didn't treat you to a little entertainment?" Regina gave him her best glare as she mouthed the word 'no'. She would rather have screamed it at him, but in the presence of possible business partners, she had to hold back.

Whale leered in reply before leaning into the brunette's ear.

"Don't come to the games unless you're willing to play with the big boys," he whispered. "If you think I'm going to let you keep this deal from Dyle…"

"I'm not trying to prevent a deal. I'm trying to stop a disaster. We haven't done all the research yet. I am all for keeping Pritchard happy, but we can't make a move till we have all the facts."

"Keeping him happy huh, well we wouldn't want to disappoint would we?" He didn't wait for a response before turning to the blonde who was finishing up with Durham.

"Come here sweetie," he said reaching for his own gold money clip. "Now this here is my friend Regina. I want you to take good care of her-."

"No thank you, that won't be necessary." Regina quickly interrupted.

"No. No." he said giving a charming smile to the dancer and to the rest of the men at the table. "Let me be the generous host here Regina. We appreciate you taking time out to come down here. And I know that I for one, wouldn't mind seeing Princess here giving you a little action. I'm not the only one am I?"

"Hell no!" Pritchard said, earning a few agreements from around the table. "I'd pay good money for that." Regina couldn't believe what Whale was doing. He turned to her with a smile. Daring her to say no.

"I honestly don't see the point when I'm sure all these lovely gentleman would rather be serviced."

"Oh," Whale said with a laugh turning to the rest of the table. "You know how Mills is. Women these days don't how to hang with the big boys." _in or out the boardroom, _was left unsaid_._ She could hear his implication. No doubt waiting for anything negative, so that he could tell Dyle that she screwed up their chances with Thornton.

"Oh Whale, I was just trying to be nice," she gritted out with a false smile. "But if you insist…"

"That a girl!" Whale said. He paid the fee for the dance, then fished out another ten $100 bills to give to the blonde. "Make it good!"

Regina nearly gasped at the amount that Whale handed the girl. Not that she was surprised by the amount of cash he carried, but knew that for that amount the girl might do just about anything. And that was something Regina was not comfortable with.

She didn't have time to say anything to the arrogant man, as the dancer pushed back Regina's chair, giving her adequate space to work. She tried to wipe the grim look off her face as the blond started to circle the chair, trailing her fingers lightly across the brunette's shoulders, neck and chest as she walked.

Regina wasn't familiar with the song playing, but as the beat dropped from a simple guitar to a heavy bass the blonde stopped her circling and began running her hands up Regina's abdomen to her chest from behind. The manicured nails scratched across the opening of her dress shirt, over her collar bone and up her neck, as the woman leaned forward, her breasts pressing into Regina's shoulder blades. Princess walked around to Regina's front, her nails still scratching the brunette, before suddenly dropping to the floor and sliding in between the female executive's legs.

Regina could feel her heart rate rising as the beautiful dancer crawled between her legs, trailing her fingers along the brunette's thighs. She hadn't been touched in far too long, and each press of the blonde's fingers seemed to be heading straight for her core.

The dancer crawled her way up Regina's legs, straddling the brunette, somehow timing the moment she landed in Regina's lap with the chorus. Though she had nothing in her pants, as the blonde began to thrust her hips back and forth on the older woman's lap, Regina could feel herself becoming wet. She braced a hand on the dancer's hip in an attempt to stem the other woman's movements, but Princess simply covered the executives hand with her own, and moved her hips to the beat.

Regina looked up, ready to call the entire thing off as she could feel her level of arousal reaching a fever pitch and she had no intention of putting on a show for a bunch of pompous assholes, but when she glanced up the only thing in her line of sight was Whale's smug face.

He was enjoying her discomfort. A shit-eating grin was plastered on his pale features. He was waiting for her to throw a fit. Waiting for the satisfaction of knowing he had got one over on Regina Mills.

She'd be damned if she gave him that.

If he wanted her to be one of the boys, she'd be one of the boys.

Regina nodded once at the COO before turning her attention back to the woman currently grinding in her lap. Throwing caution to the wind, Regina reached over into her own purse, and using one hand, she removed a large bill from her wallet. She smirked at Whale as she brought the fifty to the blondes face. She ran the bill across the dancer's cheek as she moved closer, her nose following the path that the money took. She moved both the bill and her face down to the dancer's breasts. She nipped at the woman's smooth skin, as she stuffed the money down the front of the blonde's tiny shorts.

Regina glanced up to see the flash of shock and anger going across Whale's face. She grinned and winked at him before setting further back in the chair. Unbuttoning the vest she wore over the dress shirt, she braced her hands on the dancer's hips. Taking this as an affirmative, the blonde grinded against the woman briefly before moving up, effectively rubbing her breasts in the brunettes face.

She moved back turning around, placing the brunettes hands on her thighs, she sat reverse cowgirl on the executive grinding her ass into the brunette's core. Regina couldn't help but move against the blonde, her clit rubbing briefly on the firm flesh of the dancer's ass. Regina ran her hands up dancer's legs, to her flat stomach. Taking the mesh top at the hem, she smiled at Whale as she removed the garment quickly, allowing the dancer to once again resume her grinding against the brunettes core.

Regina could hear the low cheering and damn near applause from the intoxicated businessmen around her. She was much to sober to be doing this, but she'd be damn if she let Whale cause her to run out of here like a puppy with her tail between her legs.

The dancer stood from Regina's lap, and the executive could see that the song would be ending momentarily. As the blonde began to circle her once more, Regina took the woman's hand and brought the dance back to her lap, this time facing her. She stared directly into the blonde's green eyes as she removed her vest. She quickly did the same with the dancer's see through bra. She threw the garment toward the table of executives, nearly laughing when she heard the ruckus of them drunkenly reaching for the item.

The brunette never broke eye contact with the blonde as she began trailing one hand down the dancer's bare back, stroking the center of the woman's spine. She ran her hand back up, threading her fingers into the blonde hair, pulling the younger woman's head against her own, till they were sharing the same air. With one hand on the dancer's hip, the other keeping a firm hold on the back of the blonde head, Regina began raising her hips to meet each thrust the dancer made.

It had been forever since she had been this close to another person. Never breaking eye-contact, the brunette began moving faster, causing the dancer to speed up with her. Even with the awkward position, friction was made between the two. Regina heard the blonde's breath increase with her own, as they grinded against each other with the bass providing the rhythm to which they moved. She could see the glazed look beginning to make its way across emerald eyes. The vacant stare that occurred right before ecstasy overtook a woman's body. Regina tightened her grip on the blonde's hip, wanting to push the woman the edge.

"God damn girl!" Pritchard voice broke the spell that the two women were encased in, and Regina dropped her hands from the blonde as if the woman's skin were acid. She hurriedly pushed the blonde off of her lap. "You know how to party Mills!"

Regina gave a tight smile, willing her body to calm down. She pulled her vest back on, buttoning it quickly. Though everyone around her seemed to be involved in their own revelry, she couldn't help but feel exposed. She had fought against that side of her for years, and for some reason she had decided to toy with fire tonight. And for what? To get the best of Victor Whale? To prove that she would be a member of the good ole' boys club?  
Composing herself quickly, Regina managed a quick smirk in Whale's direction, as the man's jaw tightened. He was more than a little upset, and despite the war currently occurring in her own mind, it was good to see that she had him flustered.

"Don't try to challenge me Victor, it will never end well for you." She whispered.

**[SQ]**

As soon as the VIP room was clear, Emma made a mad dash back to the dressing room. She had never acted that way with a client before. Never. Sure most of her clients were either disgusting old men, or arrogant bastards and this was a gorgeous woman who smelled absolutely amazing, but that didn't excuse anything.

The dressing room was filled conversation from girls changing into different costumes, but Emma was firmly in her own mind. As she walked, she could feel the slickness between her thighs. That dance had turned her on, no question about it. The real question was why?

Emma ran a hand through her messed blond curls as she sat on a bench outside her locker. She had been determined not to be like some of her coworkers, who had no issue crossing the line with some of the customers for a bigger tip. No, she was strictly a dancer. She normally didn't even allow them to put their hands on her body, but that woman had done that and more. Was she turning into one of those girls? The kind with low morals who turned tricks for a dollar, just like her old foster mother told her she was going to be. No. She wasn't like that. This was just the result of not having been with anyone in…well…it was definitely over the 2 year mark.

Emma tallied up her tips for the 2 hours she had been in the VIP room, it was more than enough to pay Robert his fee, 10% service charge and still pay her rent with money left over. Good, because she was not in the mood to continue.

One thing Emma appreciated about the Golden Lounge was that Robert did take care of his girls. There was a nice bathroom in the back that allowed her to shower before leaving. It wasn't five star hotel, but as long as one wore shower shoes, she could be comfortable enough cleaning up.

As she stood under the hot water, Emma's mind couldn't help but go back to that last dance. The woman had seemed so hesitant and uptight at first, but towards the end of the song, it was if she were dancing for a completely different person. Hesitant touches turned into rhythmic control. Accidental friction had become intentional stimulation. Those already dark eyes had turned black when the woman took hold of Emma's hips in the final minute of the song. She couldn't be sure, but when she looked into the chocolate gaze, she was almost sure that the brunette had been trying to make her come. Right there in the middle of the VIP room. And boy had she come close.

As her mind replayed the dance, it was as if Emma could feel the sensations wash over her again. She was definitely going to have to take care of herself when she got home.

Emma exited the shower, dried and dressed quickly. Within minutes she was dressed back in her jeans and a white tee shirt. She threw on her burnt orange leather jacket, which she had owned since she stole it at 18, and removed Robert's portion from her day's earnings.

"Whoa! Um it's barely 1," Ruby said coming back from her turn on the main stage. "I thought you were going to work the entire shift as rent is due tomorrow."

"I don't have to; I made enough during my VIP room service."

"What?"

"Yeah." Emma shrugged. She wasn't going to mention the thousand dollar dance that nearly led to an orgasm. "I don't need to stay longer."

"Well, Rob had you scheduled for the entire night."

"Tell him I went home sick and give him this." Emma pressed the envelope into Ruby's hand. "It's his fee plus ten percent." Emma didn't wait for a response as she hefted her small duffle onto her back and exited into the main room. She didn't want to chance Robert to see her leaving early and asking questions. Easiest way was to blend in with the patrons leaving.

The bright lights from the stage drowned the rest of the room into near darkness. Emma glanced around carefully, seeing that no one was paying her any attention she began making her way steadily across the room. As she crossed, she saw a familiar face sitting in the secluded booth near the main exit. Despite only having seen the woman up close for five minutes earlier, Emma could easily see the difference on the face she was looking at now.

The brunette was sipping on a pinkish drink from a glass, and based on the glazed look in her eyes, this wasn't her second or even third drink. Odd seeing as how Emma had saw her about 45 minutes ago. As the woman drained her glass, Emma could see the formation of tears beginning in the corners of the brown eyes.

"Hey," Emma stepped up to her. "You okay?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette said shaking the ice around her empty glass. "What business is it of yours?"

"Regina right?" Emma said hoping she got the name right.

"Do I know you?" she slurred.

"Princess…you know from the VIP room."

"Hmm…you look different with less make up…and more clothes." The woman leaned to the side of the booth, waving down a scantily clad waitress who was walking behind Emma. Emma turned to the girl and mouthed 'how many' to which the girl raised up all five fingers. Add that to what she had earlier in the room and Emma could easily deduce that the woman was drunk.

"Okay…" Emma said removing the already empty glass from the brunette's hand and started to pull her out of the booth. "I think that's enough for now."

"Who are you to tell me what is enough," Regina snapped, swaying as she struggled to stand. "I can drink as much as I want!"

"Well alcohol poisoning does exist, and even if you didn't have to worry about that, I'm going to guess you aren't the type that wants to pass out in a strip club." Emma didn't ask permission before slinging the drunk woman's arm over her shoulder, picking up the woman's purse and shuffling to the front door.

"I…I don't know you!" Regina said, simultaneously trying to get away and using the blonde to stand. After a moment she stopped fighting. "You're sexy though. I guess I can take you home."

As the pair exited to the cool night air, Emma glanced left and right, wondering she what she was going to do with the attractive, wealthy and drunk woman currently using her for balance. She couldn't very well leave her anywhere. She'd be robbed or worse within minutes.

"Did you drive here?"

"Why," the brunette slurred, then gave a small smile. "I don't have sex in my car. We have to go somewhere else." Shrugging, Emma fumbled through the woman's purse with her free hand, letting out a sigh of release when she pulled out keys, one which was a smart key for a Mercedes. It didn't look like any key she had seen, but she knew the car logo.

Emma shuffled them along the sidewalk to the lot, shaking the brunette occasionally as she started to fall several times. She ignored the string of curses being let loose into her ear with each shake. She didn't know how she was managing to half-carry a grown woman, along with her duffle bag and a purse, but she was doing it. Once they were in the lot, she raised the key, nearly jumping with delight as she saw headlights flash nearby. She pulled them to the two-door sports car, and half-dropped the brunette in the passenger's seat. It took some maneuvering, but she managed to put the drunken woman's legs in the car and shut the door without serious injury.

Emma tossed her duffle into the back seat before getting the driver's seat herself. Now where were they supposed to go? She started the engine, and glanced at the screen that came on. There were no stored addresses in the GPS. It was smart incase the car got stolen, but it also made things much harder. There was no way she was going to drive this woman back to her place. She had to wait for the woman, who was now nodding off, to sober up.

1:30 am. Nothing like coffee and grease to process alcohol, and she knew just where to go.

**[SQ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta VP for taking on this fic! I mean she swoop in when no beta was able to do document editing and cleaned it up! You my dear are awesome.**

**So this had to be spilt in two, or else there was going to be a 10k chapter. I lost on the 2-shot bet. Grrrr oh well.**

**Warning: Triggers for child abuse and sexual assault. Proceed with caution. And be gentle, some of this stuff was taken from a person's real life.**

* * *

"Hey. Hey!" Emma pushed at the sleeping woman, shaking her shoulders and then just going to tapping her on the face and yelling. "Wake up!"

"What the…" Regina opened her eyes a little, before shutting them, wincing at the lights in front of her that were shining into her eyes. Her head was hurting and she felt seriously drowsy. Looking around, she saw she was in her car, but she was not in the driver's seat. "I'm sleeping. Leave me alone."

Emma sighed as the executive turned over, laying her head back on the door.

"Oh no you don't." She got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, allowing the intoxicated woman to nearly hit the ground.

"T-Tha-That w-wasn't nice!" Regina said, using the open door to sit herself up. "Do you even know who I am?" Emma didn't bother to answer, glad the woman was making more sense now than she was when they left the club. She pulled Regina out of the car and steadied her, hands on the woman's shoulders.

"You need carbs and coffee." Emma ignored any mumbling and grumbling going on and moved the semi-sober woman over to the diner door. This diner was her favorite spot to hit after work. It was 24 hours with good food and nice staff. No one ever asked her why she came between 1 and 4 am every time she ate there.

They entered the sparsely populated establishment and sat down in the nearest booth. Well Emma sat down, Regina practically fell into the hard pleather covered seat, resting her head in her hands.

"Two waters and two coffees please," Emma ordered as the waitress came passed. She hadn't even looked at the menu but knew the woman across from her was still trying to get her head together. Emma had no idea where the confident woman she had seen earlier that night went, but when she had found the brunette sipping vodka drinks she knew something had occurred.

Emma watched the woman in silence, seeing the way she occasionally shook her head as she looked down at the plastic table top.

"What can I get you?," the waitress said as she placed the mugs and waters down on the table. Regina waved her hand, never looking up at the young girl.

"Two Bacon Cheeseburger deluxes," Emma answered for them both. "And don't be stingy with the fries," she added with a smile. The waitress nodded taking a glance at the smartly dressed brunette before rushing off to put the order in.

"I don't eat that stuff," Regina said. It was the first time she had spoke since sitting down.

"Well you need something to soak up all you drank." Emma pushed the mug filled with the hot brown liquid over to her. "What do you like in your coffee?"

Regina didn't respond, but picked up the mug, taking a sip of the dark liquid plain. She scrunched her face in disgust at the coffee. These were not the freshly ground beans she was used to.

"Okay," Emma said. "Black, then." Emma filled her cup with four creamers and was on her fifth packet of sugar before Regina looked up at her in bewilderment.

"Like a little coffee with your cream and sugar do we?"

"Oh I hate the stuff, but I need the caffeine most days. Only plenty of cream and sugar will make it drinkable." Regina shook her head as Emma stirred the mixture and took a long gulp. It wasn't long before the waitress came back with two plates, laden with greasy food. Regina turned her head as the smell of a deep fryer wafted up from the hot plate.

Emma picked up her burger immediately and took a big bite, relishing the taste of quarter pound of beef with cheese and bacon.

"Oh that is good eating," she murmured, chewing constantly.

"That is just disgusting," Regina scoffed, pushing her own plate away towards the center of the table.

"Oh no. Come on. You have to eat something."

"I will not put that poison into my body."

"Well you already poured several liters of poison into it earlier this evening." Emma grinned at the scoff she received. "If you don't want to try the burger, at least eat the fries. You need something on your stomach." Emma pushed the plate back over to the slowly sobering woman, waving her hand over the fries.

With the timidity of a person on _Fear Factor_, a show that ended way too early in Emma's opinion, Regina picked up a piece of fried potato and put it in her mouth. She chewed the small piece slowly, wincing as if expecting to go into cardiac arrest immediately. Emma smiled and nodded, putting four of her own fries in her mouth at once with gusto.

"This is the best place to go after drinking," Emma said between bites. "Not that I drink a lot. But if I did, this is the best place. Put a deluxe meal in your gut, drink some water and a hangover won't even exist."

"Thank you for your opinion, but I don't foresee needing to visit this place again."

"Ah, have your own cure for drunken nights?"

"I don't get drunk." Regina said, finally picking up the burger. It wasn't anywhere near USDA choice, but she bit into it anyway. She could feel her head starting to clear and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and if eating this garbage would hasten her leave…she'd do it.

"Well you certainly got drunk tonight," Emma said with a snicker. "Not your usual thing huh?"

"Is there a reason you are pursuing this conversation?"

"Well, I don't know. You seemed perfectly fine one moment, then I come out 45 minutes later and you're drinking like a fish looking like someone just died and endangering yourself by being intoxicated and alone. Excuse me for being a bit concerned."

"I didn't ask for your concern."

"What, you wanted me to leave you there? Not all strippers are as nice as me. And the customers there definitely are not. How about a little gratitude for keeping you from getting robbed, car jacked or assaulted?"

"What are you waiting for; a gold medal for being a Good Samaritan? You're going to be waiting a long time."

"Well sorry for being a decent human being," Emma mumbled. "This is what I gave up being home early to Henry for." She heard the scoff come from across the table and shook her head. The brunette laughed, shaking her head.

"Excuse me dear for keeping you from your boyfriend. You are welcome to go anytime."

"For your information, Henry is my five year old son." Emma smirked at the shocked look that went across the executive's face. She wanted to say more, but they were interrupted.

"Everything good here?," the waitress asked.

"We're good." Emma said. The young woman nodded and quickly left the table, sparing Regina another glance. Emma wondered what was so fascinating about the older woman to the waitress. Maybe it was the woman's clothes. They were obviously expensive. The pants suit probably cost more than what she took home tonight.

"So you have a son?," the older woman asked, not looking up from her plate.

"Yep. My little prince." Emma took another bite of her burger, using her finger to scoop up some mayo that fell off and put it into her mouth. "Got any kids?"

"No."

"Ah, waiting for the right time huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. It…" Regina started with a far off look. "well, I did want…well…it…just worked out that way."

"I get it," Emma said wiping off her mouth using a napkin for once. "I didn't plan on having Henry myself. He was definitely a surprise, but a welcomed one; though I didn't see it that way at the time."

Regina nodded, putting another fry in her mouth and chewing carefully. This was not how she expected her night to go. All she had wanted to do was make sure Whale didn't destroy the company by making deals and promises that they couldn't financially backup. Instead she became entertainment for the good ole' boys, gave into desires she hadn't acted on since freshman year in college, got drunk and ended up eating grease in a grungy diner with the stripper. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

"So you know my name is Regina, but I doubt 'Princess' is what's on your driver's license."

"Nope! Name's Emma. Emma Swan. And you're Reginaaa….?."

"Why? You have my first name. Just because you chose to give me your government name doesn't mean I have to do the same. Regina is just fine dear." Regina noted the resigned expression on the woman's face and sighed. "And thank you for preventing any harm from coming to me. I appreciate it."

"Well you're welcome," Emma said. The two ate in silence, burger and fries disappearing slowly. Well Regina's was disappearing slowly, the blondes was vanished at a rapid pace. Regina sat back in her seat to watch as the woman stuffed five fries in her mouth at once, and took a large drink from her cooling coffee to push it down her throat with minimal chewing.

"I may be completely off, but were you ever in the military?"

"That's a first, and no. Why would you think that?"

"Because you eat like a marine. No…faster than a marine." Emma grinned at the question.

"I learned to eat fast as a kid." When the executive raised an eyebrow the blonde sighed. "In foster homes, the bigger kids would swipe food from your plate if you didn't eat fast enough. I learned to eat what was put in front of me pretty quickly because if another kid ate it, there wouldn't be seconds."

Regina nodded, processing the information. In Cora's home, stuffing your face would have gotten her a missed meal and several lashes with a belt. She couldn't imagine being in a home where rushing to eat would be a requirement. She stared at the woman in awe, waiting to see how long it would take her to finish the last quarter of her burger.

"Oh god. No. No. No" the younger woman suddenly said.

"Wha-"

"You're looking at me with pity. Don't give me that pitying look. I don't need it."

"I am not pitying you. Obviously you didn't starve. I am simply not accustomed to seeing someone eat that way."

"Well sorry, there was no time for me to take a course in Emily Post." Regina rolled her eyes. The woman didn't know how lucky she was. Sure she had to rush to eat but at least she didn't have to sit at a table for hours to learn what spoon to eat with or risk a swat to her hand with a ruler if she picked up the wrong one. She'd have taken speed eating any day.

"Trust me. It's overrated," she said aloud, rubbing her knuckles.

"If you say so." Emma shrugged finishing the last of her burger. She leaned back, patting her stomach. "Man that was good. Totally hit the spot."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the woman's antics. She had never seen anyone enjoy such a simple meal so much. It was nothing but grease, yet Emma ate it as if it were the tenderest cut of steak.

"Okay, I gotta know," the blond said sitting up. "Just tell me, how the hell did you end up in that room full of entitled pricks? I know the usual…customers and you just don't seem the type."

"What makes you think I 'ended up' there?"

"Firstly, you were stiff the entire night, barely talking to anyone, plus, when that creepy dude bought you the dance, I saw the panic on your face."

"I was not panicking."

"You were panicking. I thought you were going to toss me off your lap at one point," Emma had to calm her body down at the thought of what happened after Regina loosened up. If she concentrated she could still feel the woman's hands on her hips, controlling her movements, pushing her rapidly towards a climax.

"Well if you must know, I was there to stop a bad business decision," Regina said pushing her plate away. Sure it wasn't the woman's business, but who was she going to tell. "I am the only female executive where I work. The man who bought me the dance had been trying to push this deal through and decided to meet there; assuming I wouldn't show up. He obviously doesn't know me well enough."

"You showed up alright," Emma laughed. "I take it you're not out at work?" Emma stopped laughing as the olive skin on the woman across from her paled. The calm was drained from the attractive face and Emma could see a brief flash of panic before arrogance and anger were painted over it.

"I am not gay." Emma wanted to disagree. If she wasn't gay, she was sure as hell bi, because during the second half of that dance, the brunette definitely knew what she was doing. That wasn't the result of instinct…that was experience.

"So…that's a no."

"I said-"

"Hey. I know what you said and I'm not going to judge. Gay, bi, heteroflexible or no labels. I didn't ask if you were a lesbian. I asked if you were out."

"Just because I played around with you in front of some board members to prevent a co worker from getting one up on me, doesn't mean I'm into women."

"So you've never been with a woman?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Oh please your delusions-"

"I happen to be really good at telling when someone is lying," Emma said waving down the waitress for a refill. "I just don't get why you are lying to me now. It's just me, at a random diner, at 2:15 in the morning. We will more than likely never see each other again. So who the hell cares?"

The waitress came and refilled both cups of coffee, despite Regina having never asked. Emma was right. They weren't going to see each other again. So why was she so afraid? Even if the woman said anything, no one would believe her. Regina had kept that part of herself under wraps since college.

"Her name was Mal."

"Huh?" Emma said looking up from her fifth pack of sugar.

"Mallory, or Mal for short. The woman I was with. Her name was Mallory, but people would call her the Dragon. She was on the fencing team and facing her was like going up against a fire breathing dragon," Regina laughed slightly. She cleared her throat and took another sip of her drink before continuing. "We dated the entire fourth year, and through my 2 years in business school, in secret ofcourse as my mother would have lost her mind. After graduation, she wanted to continue seeing each other, in the open, and I didn't."

"Why? You we no longer dependent on your parents right?"

Regina nearly laughed at the question, as if it wasn't obvious. "Do you how hard it is to be a woman in business? In the finance industry? It's bad enough I am a woman, but I am also a minority. And you want me to add lesbian on top of that? I'd have never succeeded."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If people hate me, let it be because I am a bitch. Let them think I am a bitch because I am focused on work. I don't want them adding man-hating lesbian on to that title." She had dated random men, never more than 2 or 3 dates over the years. Never anyone at work, but just enough for there to be no rumors. After a while everyone just figured she was focused on work and had no time for romance.

"I guess that makes sense," Emma said. "Just sounds lonely."

"Why thank you doctor. How much do I owe you for that opinion?"

"Oh come on Regina," the blonde said sipping her coffee and flagging off down the waitress and mouthing the word 'bill' to her. "I'm not judging you. Hell we all have roles we have to play. Hell I play a role every time I step onto the stage or sit on some bastard's lap."

"Oh you break my bastard heart," Regina said sarcastically. "But if you don't like it, then why do you keep doing it?"

Emma didn't respond verbally. Instead she pulled out her cell phone, a cheap flip phone that Regina hadn't seen anyone use in years. Surprisingly the device had a camera because the dancer opened up a picture.

It was a little boy, beautiful hazel eyes with just enough green to resemble his mother's. Brown hair, definitely in need of a cut, but there was no denying how adorable the child was.

"Henry?" Regina asked needlessly.

"My little prince," the blonde said looking at the picture. "I was only 18 when he was born, but from the moment I held him, I promised that he would never want for anything. Clothes, food, toys…nothing. I mean I can't give him everything, but I can make sure he has enough to be comfortable."

"But why…dance? There are so many other jobs."

"Like what? I don't have a GED, I never graduated high school. I have no skills," she said shaking her head. She had never told anyone this, but she knew she was a complete failure. "I work at coffee shop during the day, but for minimum wage. I get assistance, but not cash assistance. I have to make up the difference somehow. So when I need to, I head to the lounge and dance."

"And his father?"

Emma scoffed. "Locked up, and good riddance," She gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm not proud of what I do, but when I look at my little boy I know its all worth it. He won't have a life like I did."

"What do you mean? And feel free to tell me none of my business."

Emma looked at the woman. Regina was nothing like someone she would normally talk to. She was the exact opposite of someone she would be sharing her life with. She was rich, educated and was usually the type of person who set her on edge. However when she looked in the executive's eyes as the woman asked, she didn't see judgement or even pity, just curiosity and compassion.

She never talked about her life. Only Ruby, and her ex Neal, knew where she was from.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Henry, I was 17. My boyfriend had been arrested for robbery and when they arraigned him there were several other charges added. When I went to the clinic for prenatal vitamins, they told me I could put my child up for adoption. That as an infant it would be adopted quickly and into a good home. That the parents would probably help take care of me during the pregnancy."

"Obviously you didn't give him up."

"No," Emma said. "What they didn't know was that I had been adopted as a baby. And the adoption was later dissolved. I was 3 and placed back into foster care. I wasn't going to give my baby that risk, no matter how small it was."

"I didn't know that could happen."

"Oh it happens. And when you have an adoption dissolution, it's really hard to get adopted again. It's like a scarlet letter on your file, no matter what the reason is." The dancer's coffee was now cold, but she kept sipping. At this rate she was definitely going to have the jitters. "I had a hard time adjusting after that, which meant I went from home to home. I was labeled as having RAD, which made it is even harder to be placed. When no one wants you, only the worse take you."

The blonde stopped talking, looking up at the woman across from her. She didn't see confusion, but understanding.

"Oh," the woman murmured. Emma stared into the brown eyes. When she had told Ruby her story, there was no empathy, just hurt. Same with Neal. With Regina she was seeing something deeper. An understanding, a….kindred feeling.

"Yeah," Emma said. "You too?"

"What?"

"That look on your face. I just…well…you seemed…well...familiar….."

"No not that," Regina nearly whispered. "But I dealt with….well… with things."

"Oh," she didn't know why, but she felt a bit of disappointment at having misread the woman. "So after that, I ran away. I preferred to be on the streets than with some abusive rapist. I met Neal, and the rest is history."

"You never report-"

"Who was going to believe me? I had a file 3 feet wide and 'severe emotional issues' they said," Emma said. She waved her hand, dismissing any other questions. "Either way, no matter how small the chance was. I wasn't going to let there be any risk of Henry ending up hurt."

"I can see why."

"So I don't care what it takes. My boy is going to have a good home and if that means shaking my ass and giving lap dances to closeted sexy executives, then I'm going to do it." Regina laughed. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but she was going to take it as one.

"Glad my embarrassment helped clothe your son." The waitress finally came with the bill and dropped it in the middle of the table, giving a glare to the brunette. Emma fished out her wallet to pay for her portion before a perfectly manicured hand covered hers.

"You prevented me from making a drunken fool of myself, drove me to get a meal and helped me sober up. The least I can do is pay for your meal."

"No that's not…."

"Yes it is," Regina pulled out enough cash and a more than decent tip before standing and putting on her jacket. She knew it would be best if they parted ways. It was now after 3am and she had to be in her office by 9…10 if she came up with some emergency. However with the coffee and the food, she wasn't going to be sleeping. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

**[SQ]**

"It was my mother," the brunette said into the silence of the car as they drove down the street. They had left the diner not 10 minutes ago and were heading down into the heart of Manhattan.

"What?" Emma asked. The brunette had a knack for starting sentences in the middle of a conversation she didn't know she was having.

"When you said that I….seemed to understand you," Regina sighed. "It was my mother who….who….."

"Oh I get it," Emma interrupted, not forcing the woman to continue.

"She wasn't….I can't…she wasn't the nicest person," Regina muttered finally, she was never able to call it abuse. "While she made sure that I was exposed to the best and brightest, and had a grand future placed in front of me, she often made sure I knew what was expected of me and what would happen if I failed."

"I don't get it."

"Failure was not an option Emma."

"Oh."

The brunette looked down briefly, her hands shaking on the wheel as she spoke.

"I would try to make sure I never made a mistake, but for some reason nothing was good enough," Regina blinked back tears. "As I got older I learned to be careful, watching the mistakes my older sister made, careful not to repeat them, but…God I was a slow learner. You'd think the first few times would have taught me, but it didn't."=

"Did she…like….what would…."

"Depends. Most of the time it was a hit or slap. And she made sure to never leave a mark. A few times it graduated to switches or extension cords, but I learned fast to just keep my mouth shut and do what I was told. To meet and exceed every expectation."

Regina looked up and Emma knew she was looking at the same sad smile she had on her face earlier that night. It was the smile that said everything was fine. That it wasn't that bad, even though it was. It was the fake smile you plastered on your face when you were embarrassed that it even happened.

"I remember the first time I failed my mother's expectations. I was 7 or 8. I had gotten an A minus on a test. I didn't know what the minus was for, or if there was a difference actually. So I put the test in my bag and I asked her. I said 'mama what's an A minus' and she told me that it was in a person almost had a B but they did a little better. Not quite a full A," Regina let out a sad laugh at the memory. "She then asked me 'Who had an A minus….it better not have been you.' That was the first time I lied about my grades. The way she grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes as she said it scared me. It was clear to me that if I came home with an A minus or anything less than a solid A she was going to be angry."

"But I mean, what were you supposed to do? Never get less than a 4.0?"

"Exactly. I got straight A's through elementary and middle school. I graduated valedictorian with a 3.99. Had a B in 9th grade French that I was never able to live down till I graduated summa cum laude from Yale," The executive's eyes never left the road as she turned. "I made sure I never failed in school. Became class president, student representative to administration and any other titles I could get."

"Why?"

"She told me I was destined for greatness," Regina said with a shrug. "I'm lucky I was able to pursue business. She wanted me to go into law and politics. My father was able to persuade her otherwise."

"Is this what you wanted?"

"My job?" Regina asked, receiving a nod. "Yes. I enjoy what I do. I have a bossy streak in me that is met at work."

"Well I mean you are CFO of a Fortune 500. I'm sure she is beyond proud."

"Both my parents are dead," she replied with no emotion. "Thing is I never managed to marry a rich politician, so no. I didn't make her proud."

Her answer would have been hurtful if it hadn't been something she accepted a long time ago. When she was first promoted at work, she went and told her mother. She was low level executive, but it was the first step to reaching her goal. Her mother only nodded and asked if she was seeing someone. Having not be open about her desires for the fairer sex, Regina told her she was focusing on work, and putting romance off until she was a bit more settled.

It was never enough for Cora Mills. Nothing ever was

Her verbal lashings hurt worse than the actual hits. She would rather her mother continued hitting her than telling her how much a failure she was. How she was useless. How she wasn't what she wanted as a daughter but 'would have to do'.

The accusations of impropriety were the worse. When she turned 12 the humiliating checks she received when she came home from anywhere a boy could have been were started. It had been years before she realized that wasn't normal, but by that time she was an adult. Once Cora had realized that she couldn't check her underwear every evening, she would call her into the study and 'debrief' her. If there was any hesitation in her answer, Regina was called names and interrogated until Cora believed that she was still innocent. It didn't matter if she had been talking to a young man her age, or her elderly neighbor….she was always under suspicion.

"Geeze if Henry grew up to be some hot shot businessman," Emma broke into the woman's thoughts. "hell if he just manages to graduate high school, I'd be the proudest parent in the world."

"He's lucky to have you."

"Naw, I'm lucky to have him." Regina turned and gave the mother a small smile as they continued down the road, heading towards the bridge. But she didn't want to drop the woman off.

"So, are you in a rush to get home?"

"Well….I dunno. I don't work till noon tomorrow and other than getting Henry on the school bus, I was planning on sleeping in. Why?"

"I don't know why…but I'm kind of enjoying the conversation," she grinned. "How about we continue it."

"Where?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma looked out carefully as they found a parking space a short distance from Central Park. It was just after 3am and she knew the park was closed. She had been reckless in her teens, but now that Henry was born, she was very careful as she didn't want him to go to the state. She looked around for any police cars as Regina shut off the car. Surely the executive was worried about her own reputation and wouldn't put them in any real danger.

"Did you ever tell anyone about your mother?" Emma asked, trying to keep her mind off the fact they were breaking the law.

"As you say 'who would have believed me?" Regina said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "My father knew. He was there for most of it, but never said anything. He'd just comfort me after. I thought about telling a social worker at my school, but they knew my family and I knew nothing I said, was confidential. So I just waited it out till college."

The blonde nodded, completely understanding. That was the thing about abuse. For some it was clear as day, clearly spotted, the child was taken care of, kept from the abuser and the perpetrator was punished. For others it seemed to fly under the radar. It was as if people wanted to believe that only drunk, drug addicted poverty stricken people could be abusive. Her own foster family appeared good on the outside. Mom and a dad, no drugs or criminal record, yet underneath they were vile. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for someone like Regina, who came from a family resembling the Kennedy's to have anyone believe her about the abuse.

If her own father did nothing…..

The walked next to each other slowly, strolling into the park as if it were a crisp fall afternoon instead of the middle of the night.

"So, I have a question?"

"You do?. That's interesting." Regina stuck her hands in her pockets purposefully ignoring the hidden question."

"Yeah I do. If you are so worried about them finding out that you are into women, why go along with your co worker's scheme?" Regina sighed at the question. It was something she'd rather not get into, how petty she was. But after all they shared…what's one more thing.

"Right now they are doing some major restructuring at our company. There is an opening for a new vice president. If I play my cards right, I could add VP to my title along with CFO."

"That sounds amazing. But that would give you even more reason to avoid the club."

"Well the man you saw there tonight, Victor is our COO. That blonde haired, blue eyed boy scout is also contending for the position. He is a few years older than I am and would do anything to make me look bad in the board's eyes."

"Oh."

"Yes 'Oh.'", Regina sighed. "I had to make sure that everyone knew that I was not afraid to step out of my comfort zone. That I can do whatever it is that they do. I had to make sure that those men at Thorton didn't come back tomorrow saying that I was rude and uncooperative or a pain."

"You think they would just because you refused a lap dance."

"The world of business is petty sometimes. I'm sure it would be worded differently, but since I have a vagina the overall subject would be my lack of ability to work with the rest of the team."

"Ouch," Emma suddenly didn't feel bad about her lack of a high paying job. It sounded like high school. " And I thought the way the customers at Bean and Leaf treated me was bad."

"Yeah and the worse part is…I have to act like none of this sexism bothers me. I have to keep working hard, twice the amount Victor does, and keep up an air of indifference.

"Oh that I get. Sometimes when I am grocery shopping and pull out my bridge card, the cashier suddenly acts like I have a contagious disease. Like I am beneath them. Same thing at the Department of Human Services."

"Whats that?"

"DHS? They are the agency that handles food benefits. I try to dress decently when I go in, but in the end they treat me like I am trash. Like I'm nothing for needing the assistance. I'm not even a person, just a number with a kid."

"Wow."

"It takes a toll on your self-esteem."

"That's one thing I try to keep from happening. No matter what is said about me at work, I try to remember that I am Regina Mills, despite their chatter."

"Do you ever wish that it could be different?" Emma asked, walking along the trail. "That for like one day, you didn't have to be you?"

"All the time," the brunette admitted. Most people assumed her life was glorious. Prestigious job, fancy car, large condo on Central Park South. To most, her life seemed perfect, but it was rather lonely. She got tired of keeping up the façade every day. "While I love some parts of my life, it gets tiring you know. Everyday I have to make sure I am Regina Mills, CFO of Dyle and Hachs. Untouchable. Unerring. Flawless. Just one day I'd like to be able to be flawed. I'd like to be able to be myself."

"Maybe we should switch places. You can be the 'welfare mom' and I'll be the executive," Emma tried to joke.

"But that's just it isn't it? We are defined by who we appear to be instead of who we are. You are more than just….a stripper who happens to get assistance and I am more than just my job."

"I prefer barista than stripper. I work at a coffee shop more than I work at the club."

"Ok barista who happens to get aid," Regina pushed her shoulder against the blonde. "I am an uptight ice queen of an executive."

"Really? You? Come across as frozen….never," Emma said with a grin.

"Is this supposed to be you being supportive?"

"Oh come on. I remember how you were not 3 hours ago. If that is how you are most of the day, I can see why they feel that way. But with what you said, I understand why."

They continued on, following the trail through a patch of trees. The conversation was stilted, both women thinking on their current predicaments in life.

"So lets do it," the blonde said suddenly, turning to the older woman with a grin.

"Do what?"

"Be other people. Tonight I am no longer Emma Swan barista and exotic dancer, and you are no longer closeted CFO Regina Mills."

"Still on the closeted thing?"

"Yep," the blonde said spinning in a circle. "I am just Emma Swan…a waitress at an upscale restaurant."

"A waitress," the brunette stopped walking and frowned. "We are being anyone we want, and you choose a waitress?"

"I'm being realistic. I don't want some out of this world fantasy about me being a lawyer or something. I want….possible. A job I can have where I am not ashamed. I'd be a waitress who brings home a lot of tips so that I don't have to dance at all."

"Okay...," Regina nodded. "If we're being realistic I'd keep my job and just not have a bastard for a coworker. I'd get that promotion to VP and be out and able to be myself."

"Okay, new VP Regina Mills," Emma said bowing. "If you could do one thing what would it be?" Regina looked into the intense green eyes and smiled. Without warning she leaned in, until their lips were millimeters apart. Giving the blonde a chance to back away, she waited only a fraction of a second till Emma closed the distance.

Their lips connected softly, moving against one another, mouths still closed. It was sweet, innocent and far more than she had felt in years.

"I've been wanting to do that most of the night," the older woman said, breaking the soft kiss. Emma said nothing, but pulled the woman to her again, this time using her tongue to part the executive's lips. As the blonde's tongue entered Regina's mouth, the executive's arms slid up, wrapping around the taller woman's neck, pressing the length of their bodies against one another.

It had been so long. So long since she felt anything like this. As their tongues massaged one another, she could feel the stirring in the pit of her stomach, a fire that she thought had long since died. Her hand inched up against her will, tangling in the blonde strands, holding the woman to her tight, enveloping herself in the scent of soap and cinnamon.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it ended. Emma released her grip on Regina's hips. As she stepped back, Regina ran her tongue along her tingling lips, using the tips of her finger to wipe the sides of her mouth.

"S-s-sorry. That wasn't…I probably shouldn't…."

"No. No. That was….that was fine dear," the executive said. Sure she had only expected a small peck, but she wasn't unhappy that she had gotten more. Maybe it was the fact that she was standing in the middle of central park in the middle of the night. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first person she had met in years who wasn't seeing her as Regina Mills the executive. Or maybe it was the fact she hadn't been with anyone in years, but she didn't want this night to end.

"Come," she said taking Emma by the hand. With a peck on the stunned blonde's lips, Regina half-ran as she pulled Emma back to her car. Her mind raced with all the consequences of the desire flowing through her veins. What if someone saw her? What if Emma told someone and it got back to her company? But all that was drowned out by one singular thought. What if I don't take this chance?

Regina pulled the woman into another kiss as they reached the car. Presumptuous as she was, she received no resistance as she pushed the tall blonde against the side of her car, using the expensive piece of machinery as backing, she pressed her length against the other woman. The blonde hands were on her ass immediately, bending down, Emma squeezed both globes as she forced her tongue back in the executive's mouth.

Regina used the hand that wasn't wrapped around the woman's neck to open the passenger side of the car.

"We can't go to my place," Emma said breathing heavily. "Yours?"

"I can do better than that," Regina pressed a quick kiss to the woman's lips before quickly shoving the woman with a giggle toward to the open door. Despite everything, she wasn't going to bring a woman back to her home with her nosy neighbors. Sure they were "being other people" for the night, but bringing a woman to her house at nearly 4 am was out of the question. Luckily the Ritz was not far.

The three minute drive was punctuated with Regina repeatedly removing Emma's hand from between her legs. Despite enjoying the feeling of the fingers pressing up close to the area she needed the woman, there was no reason for them to get into an accident as they drove only a couple of blocks.

They arrived at the hotel quickly, and Regina wasted no time exiting her vehicle and passing her keys to the valet. She took the ticket and pulled a stunned Emma to the doors which were opened by two men.

She almost never used this hotel, as her condo was only a few blocks away. It was perfect for their "night" even if it only lasted a couple of hours.

"A room please," she said pulling her black credit card from her purse.

As she waited for the clerk to finish their last minute reservations, Emma turned to glance at their location. Her hands had slipped into her back pockets and stood glancing around the luxurious foyer. The beautifully designed floor, the crown molding and the uniformed workers. This place was unlike anywhere she had ever stayed. Even in her teenage years when she moved from hotel to motel to inn, the rooms she and Neal bunked in were glorified shelters. This was pure luxury.

As if she could sense the tension rolling off the blonde, Regina pulled the woman's lips to hers as soon a she had the room key. She herself wasn't too sure, but they had said that for the night, they weren't themselves. They were free.

"No need to wait anymore," she whispered in the younger woman's ear as she pulled her towards the hotel elevators. She had gotten a decent Parkview suite. The room was nothing grand, but met their needs.

Emma wasted no time in attacking the executive's mouth with her own as soon as the elevator door was shut. She pressed Regina up against the mirrored walls, mouths connected and her hands were roaming over the expensive clothing. Pushing her knee between the brunette's legs, in moments she had the short woman riding her thigh, gripping the woman's rear to control the rhythm.

Regina had no control for the first time in years and she was loving every moment of it. Despite the fact she could feel herself rushing towards an orgasm far too soon, she did nothing to quell the blonde's enthusiasm. Emma removed her lips from the brunettes to trace kisses to the woman's chin, jaw and throat, making her way down to the skin exposed by the top three undone buttons. She scraped her teeth on the smooth skin, feeling Regina's hand come down into her hair.

Not taking the time to undo the woman's pants she untucked the shirt quickly, before bending down to suck and nibble at the flat stomach. She ran her tongue up from the waistline and pushed the oxford up, licking over the barely visible rib lines and up to the brunette's sternum.

Regina could feel wetness beginning to pool in the panties, as Emma nibbled back down, making her way to her edge of her pants. Realizing the woman's plan, she pushed her away gently.

"Whoa whoa," Regina said, her mind kicking back in, "This is not the L Word. We can't fuck in an elevator dear."

Emma grinned, replacing the woman's shirt just in time for the ding to signal they were at their floor. She pulled Regina out, pausing every few steps to kiss her against the nearest surface. Her tongue went from inside the brunette's mouth to her ear, biting and sucking, before plunging back between the full lips of the executive.

As the two stumbled into the park view suite, Regina found her back against the closed door as confident fingers unbuttoned her slacks and didn't hesitate to slide inside the business pants passing silky underwear till two fingers were stroking the executive's warm wet slit.

Regina gasped, her head hitting the door briefly, as Emma didn't ask but plunged two fingers inside of her as she grabbed the brunette's head, her tongue plundering the shorter woman's mouth. A free hand came up to caress the business woman's ass, as the door braced her body against the firm steady thrusts. Despite the fact she knew the blonde's fingers were slim, the position had her feeling full. Each pass had Emma's palm rubbing against her clit, pressing within the tight confines of her pants. With no control over the situation, the brunette fisted the blonde hair in her hands, letting her hips meet each thrust the blonde made.

Firm fingers curled inside the older woman, stroking nerves that hadn't been touched in years. Regina heard the moans being pulled from her throat with each pass, tingles flowing throughout her body and reaching the tips of her finger and toes.

The pad of the blonde's finger hit the spot, sending a vibration of pleasure coursing through Regina's nerves.

"Emma!" she breathed as she felt the beginnings of tremors in the pit of her stomach. Her words seemed to encourage the blonde, as the hand that was once on her ass moved up to her back, pulling her partially off the door and into the woman's arms. Regina lifted her right leg, wrapping it around the blonde, giving the woman leverage to thrust deeper.

Her hands stopped working, opening and closing of their own accord, clutching at the collar of the leather jacket.

"Yes," she moaned in the woman's ear.

"That's it baby…come for me." Emma whispered, punctuating each word with a hard firm thrust inside her.

No words were able to describe the sensation, as Regina felt her hips beginning to jerk, a pulse of white hot pleasure moving up from where Emma's hand connected to her body and shooting through every nerve. She dug her nails into the jacket, pulling the blonde as close as she could as Emma continued her ministrations. Regina didn't bother trying to keep quiet, a scream erupting from her throat, Emma pulling and pushing her fingers in and out her tight sex, prolonging the pleasure.

As she felt her body come down from her high, she looked up, finding green eyes darkened with lust. Regina grabbed the blonde, kissing her hard and pushing the leather jacket off her shoulders. Kicking off her one heel, the other having fallen off when she was pressed against the door. Regina maneuvered Emma out the foyer and in the direction of the bedroom.

Words weren't needed as they undressed each other down to their underwear, a trail of clothing following them past the posh half bath and inside the bedroom. Neither took the time to admire the lavish setting; a large king size bed, Egyptian cotton sheets, a marble bathroom off to the side with large windows with a perfect view of central park.

Regina wasted no time feeling the abs that she had admired since the beginning of that night. Her short but manicured nails scraped the ridges that appeared and disappeared with each breath the blonde took.

Still drunk from her own orgasm, the brunette pushed the blonde down onto the plush mattress and climbed on top of the woman. Emma couldn't help the smile at the thought of _a panther stalking her prey_ as the woman moved above her. There was nothing but grace in her movements.  
Without warning, Regina wrapped her hand loosely around the blondes throat, lifting her head to force a kiss onto her willing lips. Emma opened her mouth, accepting the hard passionate kiss, Regina's tongue moving inside her mouth, leaving no area untouched. She went to wrap her arms around the executive, but her wrist was quickly grabbed and placed gently above her head.

"No," Regina whispered, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Let me." Regina sat up, straddling Emma's waist. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, slowly revealing her breasts to the younger woman, a lazy smile appearing on the dancer's face. She rocked her hips slightly before reaching down to do the same to her new lover. As soon as the small, but firm, rosy tipped breasts were revealed, Regina pulled a hardened nipple between her lips, eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath her.

Emma let her head hit the pillow, eyes closed as Regina seemed to worship her breasts, unlike any lover before her. They weren't big, which often led them to being ignored by those she dated in the past. The executive was the complete opposite. The sensitive peaks were being sucked, nibbled and even bitten a little. Nothing painful, but enough to cause a flood in her panties.

"Oh God," she muttered as she felt one of the brunette hands snaking its way down her torso and coming to rest between her legs. As the one hand rubbed on the outside of her panties, the brunette never missed a beat as she continued sucking and licking on the nipples in front of her. "Please, Regina."

Moving up to quickly press a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips, Regina gave a feral grin, locking eyes with the woman breathing heavily beneath her. With brown locked unto green, the executive began placing light kisses as she moved down the athletic body. A nip at Emma's sternum, a tongue roving around her belly button, open mouth kisses on the blondes hips. All the while, she never lost eye contact.

As Regina reached her destination she inhaled deeply, smiling as she open her mouth, her tongue taking a long lick on the outside of the blonde's panties, tasting her wetness through the fabric. She grinned even wider as the blonde's breath hitched, her hips twisting as she nibbled on her clit through the cotton.

"Lift up," Regina ordered as she sat up, pulling the ruined underwear down the dancer's shapely legs, removing her own, and then resettling between the creamy thighs. She reached up, pulling the blonde's hands in her own as she ran her tongue from the bottom of Emma's slit all the way up to her clit. As the dancer's hips moved, she used her forearms to hold her in place as she did it again, enjoying the woman's wetness on her tongue. Regina dipped her tongue into Emma's center, stroking the walls with her tongue, tasting her passion. Regina curled her tongue, thrusting it in and out, memorizing the sound of Emma's gasp each time.

"God you taste amazing," she said, before going back in, this time using the tip of her tongue to flick the blonde's clit. Increasing her grip on the young woman's hands, diving her tongue all the way, stroking Emma's insides over and over, using her nose to hit the woman's clit as she ate her sweet center, tasting every area her tongue could reach. She curled her tongue up, licking the top of Emma's center. As the blonde's breathing increased harder and harder, she let go of one of her hands. Moving her mouth from Emma's sex and up to her clit, she slipped two fingers inside as she wrapped her wet lips around the blonde's clit.

For every thrust her fingers made, the brunette sucked the blonde's clit between her lips, using her tongue to massage the hardened nub.

"Reg-Regi-Regina," Emma muttered the brunettes name like a prayer. The name falling off her lips over and over. Regina could feel the blonde's sex tightening and releasing on her fingers. Regina sucked Emma's clit one more time before moving up the blonde's body. Wrapping her free hand around the woman's throat again, Regina lifted Emma's head, keeping a steady pace with her fingers inside.

"Look at me," she murmured, causing the green eyes beneath her to open. Brown stared into green, as the tremors began. Never closing her eyes, Emma's jaw opened in a silent scream as her sex clung onto nearly magical fingers. The brunette kept her grip on Emma's throat loose, but firm, staring directly into the green orbs, imprinting her image on the blondes mind as she came.

As the blondes eyes rolled back into her head, she clung to the brunette's shoulders, eventually burying her face into the executive's neck, the shudders taking over her entire body.

"Mmmm," Regina said as she removed her fingers from inside the blonde, licking the blonde's ecstasy from her fingers one by one.

"You are fucking amazing," Emma said, still not opening her eyes as she fell back onto the pillows.

"Why thank you," Regina said with a smirk that no one could see. Regina sat back, still straddling the blonde as she admired her handiwork. It had been a while for her and she was glad to see that she hadn't forgotten what to do.

So engrossed in her own thoughts, the brunette yelped as she felt the blonde's strong grip on her hips, pulling her forward.

"What the hell are –" Regina said as she cut off by a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh. Looking down, she was met with a cocky grin as the blonde's head was between her legs.

"Just relax," Emma said before her head disappeared again, and Regina could feel the blondes tongue exploring her. Gripping the headboard, the Regina's breath shuddered from her throat. Emma's grip on her hip was sure, and no matter how she tried to move, she was unable to change her position. With a gentle flick, her legs felt weak as a soft tongue parted her folds and slid inside. The muscle felt nearly prehensile as it moved around inside her center, exploring her wetness.

Emma slowly loosened her grip, allowing the brunette to ride her tongue, her hips undulating. She moved her tongue in an out, contrasting the brunettes movement. Moving from inside, she flicked the tip against the brunettes clit, causing the woman to shiver above her. She repeated the movement, grabbing the hips above her again, keeping the woman still as she concentrated her movements on the bundle of nerves.

"Emma…fuck….fuck…" a string of curses was let loose from the professional's mouth, one hand on the headboard, the other fisting the blonde's hair, keeping the woman's mouth exactly where Regina wanted it. " . Yes. Right there."

Emma doubled her efforts, pulling the nub into her mouth, massaging it, running her tongue on the underside of the woman's clit as she sucked.

It was with a loud scream and a rush of wetness onto the blonde's chin that Regina came. As her legs gave out, the surprisingly strong dancer held onto her hips, licking every drop that came out into her mouth.

"Oh God, yes." Emma mumbled into the brunette's center, using her tongue to lick her dry, causing Regina to shudder for the last time. Regina held onto the headboard for a moment before moving over next to Emma. Wiping the younger woman's mouth, Regina kissed her deeply, tasting herself on the blonde's tongue.

"You are….you….." Regina didn't say anything more, as she laid down and curled up next to the blonde. She felt more relaxed than she did in ages, and even if it was only for tonight, it was worth it. Emma smiled, wrapping her arm around the shorter woman, and using her other to pull up the sheets over them.

**[SQ]**

The alarm on the CFO's phone blared, signaling it was 6:00am. They had been asleep for less than 45 minutes.

"Damn it," she said. She was going to need mountains of coffee to make it through the day.

"I second that," a muffled voice said from under a pillow, blonde strands the only things giving away the speaker. "I have to somehow make it to East New York, dress my son, and get him on the bus in 2 hours, and I know the subway is going to be packed.

"Would it help if you had a ride," the brunette asked while getting up and dressing.

"I'm not going to make you drive me all the way to Brooklyn. Don't you have work?"

"Not me dear; my driver. My car is valeted and I can drive home and shower. I can call my driver to get you home in time to get your son ready for school."

"You'd do that for me?" Emma said sitting up straight. No one had ever offered to make her life easier outside of Ruby.

"Of course," the brunette finished her last button and fluffed her hair before getting on the bed and crawling over to the blonde. "Last night…or this morning rather, was incredible." She gave a soft peck to the lips in front of her.

"It was wasn't it."

"Yes." Regina smiled and then sat up, business mask back in place. "I'll give him a call. Get dressed he should be able to meet you in less than 30 minutes."

Emma found her phone inside her pants which thrown haphazardly onto the armchair in the sitting area. Four missed calls, 11 text messages, one of which alerted her to the fact Ruby was going to be calling the police if she didn't call her by the time Henry was to ready for school. She sent her friend a message letting her know she was fine, then ran off into the bathroom to freshen up before getting dressed. No need to involve law enforcement.

Regina didn't bother to do much other than brushing her teeth with the complimentary toiletries. She figured she'd do the rest at home, two blocks away. In less than 30 minutes both women stood ready to leave the room, looking only slightly worse for wear.

"So this is it?" Emma said, hands in her back pocket.

"I guess it is."

"Probably won't be seeing you around again huh?"

"I doubt it. I don't frequent Brooklyn and I doubt I'll be setting foot in your other workplace again." Regain gave a smirk.

Without warning, the blonde reached out and grabbed the short woman, pulling her into her arms for a deep kiss. Despite knowing that this was supposed to be a one night thing, Emma couldn't help the feeling of loss. She was normally fine with one night stands, but this time it had felt different.

"Just for the memory of last night," she whispered against the full lips.

Nodding the two women put space between them. They left the hotel room, Regina for check out and Emma to meet the executive's driver out front.

As Regina got her car from valet, she noticed a small duffle in her backseat. One she knew didn't belong to her. Leaning over, she opened the bag. A makeup kit, fishnets and several bottles of scented lotions. Emma.

Smiling she closed the bag and pulled off, heading for her condo. Guess it wouldn't be the last time she saw the beautiful blonde.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! A special shout out again to my beta for taking the time to review this and help me through this fic. V.P. you are awesome!**

**Please review! please please please!**

**I love this short story so I am toying with adding more to it, but for now its a completeled fic. Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So This is going to keep going. Looking to be about 12 chapters. Thanks to VP for betaing this and helping me cement the plot.**

**And dont be alarmed at what you read in this chapter. There is a method to my madness. Thanks to Lucien and a reviewer who let me know Brooklyn has projects! Made a change to Emma's location.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emma exhaled in relief as the driver pulled up in front of her building. The man had been quiet for most of the trip, only speaking to her to make sure everything was ok. _Do you need anything ma'am? Am I going too fast for you ma'am? Would you like to stop anywhere on our way ma'am?_ It had been nerve wracking. Especially with him calling her ma'am and he had to be at least 30 years older than her. Amazingly he didn't question Regina's direction for him to drive her home, not even when she gave her address, showing she lived in the projects. Did Regina always give him random women to drop off in the morning?

The man said nothing as he dropped her off at the apartment building, as if it were normal for him to be driving around here.

"Um…thanks," she said stepping out of the luxury vehicle. She turned around to grab her bag and wanted to scream. Her bag was missing. She had left it in Regina's car.

"Fuck my life," she murmured as she shut the door on the driver's confused face. She wasn't going to ask him about it. She had her keys, wallet and phone of course, but her bag had her makeup and several other items she was going to need. And with no way of contacting the businesswoman, she was screwed.

"This is what I get for staying out all night and shirking my duties," she entered the grimy apartment building. For most people, it wasn't a place they wanted to live, but Emma was lucky she had found the place. She didn't meet the income requirements for other places by any means, even with the housing assistance she got. Her worker had helped her get in here when she moaned and cried, despite the fact the waiting list was a mile long. It was probably the sad look on her face and the fact she had a timid 4 yr old with her at the time.

Despite the appearance, most of the people were pretty nice, aside from a few bad apples who dealt with drugs. Everywhere she went had those. Hell even Henry's sperm donor dealt with people like that. She was used to it.

She trudged up the stairs, thinking about how the hell she was going to replace everything that was in that bag. Her work clothes were in there also, not for the coffee shop, but for the Golden Lounge. She tried to keep that stuff away from Henry's eyes.

Her watch showed she only had a short time till she had to get Henry to the bus. Despite it all, he was in a good school. One of those public charter schools. Yeah she had to pay for the uniforms, but it was worth it. He was getting a good education. 5 yrs old and he was reading those level 2 books with some help.

"Its me," she said unlocking the door to Ruby's apartment only to be stopped by the security chain. She went through this everytime. No one came to the door except her, yet Granny was always worried. The woman even had an old shot gun she kept in the closet just in case.

"Mama!" a tiny voice cried and Emma couldn't help the grin that hit her face. She was tired as hell, but hearing that squeaky voice cry out for her made everything okay.

As soon as the door was opened she was nearly knocked down by the short body colliding with hers.

"Mamma you're late. You're never late!"

"I know sweetie but they kept me at work a long time!" Emma looked from Henry's hug to see Ruby standing there rolling her eyes. "I'm here now bud."

"I havta go to school now tho, so I won't see you."

"But you'll see me after," she pulled him to her side and mouthed a thank you to Ruby and granny. "Lets go get ready."

Their apartment was only two doors down and across from the Lucas' so it was short walk. Henry talked the entire time about what he ate that morning, what he was planning on doing at school and how much he disliked his tie, which is why he threw it.

"What do you mean you threw it?" Emma said as she stepped into her apartment. "Threw it where?"

"I don't know. At school. I don't like it."

"Henry you have to wear that tie!" she shrieked, causing the little boy to look up at her in confusion.

"But I don't want to wear it." Emma turned around shortly to calm down. That tie was $25. $25 for a tie she had to spend just because the damn school required it. And her son had lost it at school. She breathed in deeply before turning back to her little boy.

"Henry, you have to wear that tie to go to school. It's the rules. That's why mama buys you special clothes. They have to have the little school symbol on it."

"Oh," Henry said looking down. "I'm sorry mama."

"It's okay baby, just don't….don't do that again. Maybe you can try to find the tie at school?"

"Okay." Emma prayed he found one. She couldn't go about doling out money for uniforms on a regular basis. Yes she had money from last night, but most of that was going to her $700 rent and the rest for some things they needed in the apartment.

Henry was washed up quickly and put on his proper, yet wrinkled, uniform. Nice white collared shirt with the prep academy's emblem on it. Blue jacket with another emblem. Khakis and nice black shoes. She smiled every time she got him dressed. He was getting the best education she could give him. Far better than she had.

"You have your homework?" she asked as he picked up his book bag. No need for lunch as he got it free.

"Yes mama," he said. His homework had been nothing but some coloring sheets that were filled by adding small numbers then coloring in the appropriate color by the answer. One had been a bat. She had been so proud. All he needed her to do was read the instructions and help him sound out the colors so he knew which crayons to use. He did the both sheets by himself.

"Good, kid." He beamed at the praise and they started down the stairs. The school bus stop was a few blocks away and either she or Ruby took him every morning. She didn't want him getting lost or snatched up.

As they exited the building a few of the guys waved hi. She stood out. There were only about 5 white people in the entire building, so she was known. No one was ever rude though. She had been worried, but everyone was nice, realizing that they were all in the same boat and just trying to get through the day.

Henry was quiet as he munched on the poptart she gave him. She tried to be careful with the food allowances, but she couldn't let the boy go without some treats.

As a kid Emma's biggest desire had been Trix. It was a name brand cereal in a colored box with a rabbit on it. She never got name brand cereal. Although she knew her foster parents were getting over $600 a month for her, they never got her anything she wanted. It was all whatever they decided she needed. If it was edible by their standards it was good enough for her.

So now, she never told Henry "no" if she could afford it. Sure she had to give up some things for herself, but if it got him pop tarts and coco puffs, then so be it. She could deal with no bear claws.

They made it to the stop just in time, other children were already piling onto the bus. The school was in downtown, a ways away but it got a 10 rating. Getting him into it had been a hassle, but he was there to stay.

"Have a good day okay," she said bending down to look her little man in the eyes. "Listen to your teachers and learn."

"Of course mama," he said. Emma knew she place a lot of emphasis on him when it came to school, but she couldn't bear him ending up like her. Struggling paycheck to paycheck. No he was going to graduate and go to college. She asked him everyday what he did and what he learned new. Sometimes it wasn't much, but every little bit counted.

She waved as he got on the bus.

She had about three hours till she had to go into work. She could either sleep, or grocery shop.

Sadly it was a tough choice

**[SQ]**

The reports were god awful. Regina flipped through her printed out copy, while surveying a few of the charts on her screen. Several of their divisions just weren't making the amount of money they should have been and this acquisition wouldn't help. As of right now, pouring money into TI wasn't looking like a good idea.

"Rachel," she said into the speaker phone, "before you leave can you please setup a conference with Lewis Granger of Thornton International. I need to go over our analysis of their finances." She didn't wait for a response, but hung up immediately and sat back in her chair with a sigh.

It was nearly 5:00 pm

She had thought she'd be out of here at a decent hour, but as of right now, she'd be lucky if she was out of here before 8:00pm. She still had four more reports to get through and prepare for her meeting with Mr. Hachs on Monday regarding her projections on upcoming trades.

Emma.

The thought of that women sent shivers down Regina's spine. This was why she didn't get intimate with anyone. Her mind was supposed to be focused on TI's third quarter earnings and instead she was thinking about her night with the blonde. The feeling of the woman's lips on her skin. The feeling of velvet heat surrounding her fingers.

A twinge of arousal filled her stomach.

It was a Friday. A night most would be spending with their lovers. And she was planning on spending it working.

No one would have found it weird. That was who she was. She worked in the office until the last minute every day and then logged back on at home. Regina Mills was a powerhouse. She left no stone unturned. She analyzed everything her subordinates told her. Nothing was taken at face value. She scrutinized their work. She didn't care how long it took her or how many times she had to make her subordinates redo it. Perfection was mandated.

Except tonight.

Sighing loudly, Regina ran her hands over her face. She was screwed, and she knew it. Five times she had read the same line on the report and still nothing had sunk in. She stood and wondered over to the wall length window and stared out. She rarely ever did that, preferring to spend her time at her desk. It was pretty useless to have this view from her office as staring out at the skyline was not her prerogative. But just this once she did. She looked and couldn't help but wonder what the blonde was doing at that moment. Was she working at the club tonight, or maybe at the coffee shop?

The peaceful view had done nothing for her nerves and she had to get back to these reports. She couldn't think about soft skin, firm fingers or a nearly prehensile tongue inside of her.

Groaning loudly she headed off to her ensuite. Splashing her face with cold water, Regina glanced up at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different than yesterday, same dark eyes, same short hair, same full lips. But something felt different. Urges that had lied dormant for years were suddenly bothering her in a brand new way. And she couldn't control it.

"Damn it," she said taking one of the towels and patting her face, not caring about the makeup she was removing. She was going to make herself focus.

The executive inhaled deeply before leaving the bathroom. She was going to get through at least two reports before she allowed herself the luxury of leaving.

"You know, your chair is a lot more comfortable than mine," a familiar voice said as she stepped out. Regina's eyes jerked up to see Whale sitting at her desk, spinning around and flipping through one of her financial reports.

"What the hell are you doing in my chair Victor?" she growled. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I'm so sorry Ms, Mills," a timid voice said from the door. "I told him that you didn't want to be disturbed but he insisted." She didn't respond to her secretary, instead waving the woman off as if she were a fly. When Victor wanted something, there was nothing anyone could do. It wasn't the young woman's fault.

"Whale….I asked you a question. And get the hell away from my desk!" She stalked over, ripping the bound report from his hands and slamming it down on her desk. The man still didn't move.

"Oh come on Mills! I thought after last night we were friends. I did buy you that dance after all."

"Whale…"

"The least you could do is let me get a look at these before you sum them up for Hachs on Monday. I have to have an idea for rebuttal."

"Get up." Sighing loudly, the pale blonde stood from the leather chair, slipping his hands into his pants pocket after straightening his tie.

"You know. You made quite the impression on Pritchard yesterday. He couldn't stop talking about how you loosened up at the end of the night," he smirked. "I can't help but wonder what made that change."

"Get out," she sat at her desk and didn't look up at the COO. Opening her reports she began reading, attempting to block out his monologue.

"The great Regina Mills, I think I may have figured you out." He walked over to the window. "I mean you really enjoyed…what was her name, Princess? Yes Princess. You really enjoyed her didn't you?" Regina didn't look up, though she could hear every word out of his smug mouth. The tone of his voice, the way he strolled around her office as if he owned the place. Every step he took grated on her nerves.

"So here I am, finally realizing I don't have to worry about you at all. That Vice Presidency has been handed to me."

"What?" that caught Regina's attention and she glared. "Nothing has been handed to you Whale, and I assure you that I am still eligible."

"Really? You think Hachs wants some wetback lesbian at his side?" Regina raised an eyebrow and kept herself from correcting him on the fact she was Puerto Rican and not Mexican. "What kind of face would that make for Dyle and Hachs? No, I'm golden."

"I don't know what delusional world you are living in Whale, but I assure you my heritage has never kept me from anything in this company. I mean look at me right now. CFO. Your competition. And the other accusation you made…well I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." She kept a straight face as she sat back, crossing her legs as she tapped her pen on her lips. "No I think you're scared. You know that nothing you do can phase me. You can sic a blonde stripper on me in a room full of possible business partners and I'm not going to back down."

"Oh you didn't back down. You practically fucked that whore in front of us." Regina just shrugged and gave him a smirk. She did in fact fuck her later that night, though Emma was no whore. "I never knew you were so desperate Mills. Though I should have known. You spend all your time here, so I'm sure that lap dance was the most actions you've gotten in years. Tell me…did it settle you for now. Since no free man or woman will come within 20 yards of you."

She kept the smirk on her face, but those words hit her. It was true. No one would come near her. All offers stopped a couple of years ago. She was 37. Nearly 40. By her age she was supposed to be settled down. Have a significant other. Someone she went home to, even if she didn't bring her private life to work. She'd considered adopting over the years, but with her work schedule she couldn't be a single parent. A girlfriend was out of the question. The moment she came out, she could kiss her career goodbye. The entire board was made up of old, conservative white men. Men who looked at Whale and could see a younger version of themselves. She was an anomaly already. No need to shoot herself in the foot.

"Whale, why don't you save me this impending headache and leave. It's Friday. Don't you have someone else to annoy? Some gold digging hussy to be with?"

"Actually no. I'm free," he said with a grin. "Maybe I'll head down to that little club again and see if Princess is available. If she sat on your lap for a grand, I'm sure she'd do a lot more for me," he nodded at her. Regina felt her jaw tighten and the moment he left her office she couldn't help but throw the first object in her line of sight across the room. Turned out to be her wireless mouse.

Emma wasn't some street girl looking to make money by sleeping with some jerk like Whale. She was actually nice and had reasons why she was doing what she was doing. She knew that the blonde wouldn't sleep with him, but he could still make her do anything else that was legal. And he would push the line as far as he could, even complaining to the owner if he didn't get his way. That was the kind of man he was.

"Benjamin," Regina said into her phone after dialing her driver. He'd been with her for years and had been discreet in all things. Thus the amount of bonuses she gave him. "Do you still have the address you dropped Miss Swan off at this morning?"

**[SQ]**

"She lives here?" Regina said as Ben pulled up in front of the large apartment building. He only nodded into his rearview mirror, leaving Regina to her thoughts. This building was owned by the New York housing authority. _Public housing_. Just how hard up was the young mother?

She nodded to Ben who unlocked the doors, allowing the executive to come out of the luxury sedan. Her heels hit the pavement loudly, drawing the eyes of a few people who were on the sidewalk. Nodding a greeting, she swung the single mother's duffle onto her shoulder before slamming the door shut. The building was huge and she couldn't help but wonder how the hell she was going to locate Emma.

As soon as Regina walked up toward the building she saw various men who weren't visible from the street. She exhaled and made herself keep from rolling her eyes as one blew a kiss at her. She was not in the mood to deal with any drama.

"_Eh señora atractiva_ ," said one of the men, who was covered in tattoos on every visible piece of skin. "_¿A dónde vas esta noche? ¿Quieres venir conmigo . Puedo hacer que se sienta muy bien_." Regina ignored the blatant come on. Sometimes she cursed her light skin, despite its advantages in the work place. Most didn't realize she was Hispanic herself. The rest of the men laughed at his remarks. "_Bonito culo…vengo voy a buscar un mejor aspect_"

"Where you going boo?" he said moving from his space and walking towards her. She turned toward her car, raising her hand to keep Benjamin from getting out the vehicle to protect her. No need for an incident.

"_Yo no voy a ninguna parte con usted_," Regina said smiling at him. He laughed and shook his head. "_Y sí, yo tengo un buen culo_"

"Eh I'm sorry mami," He said. "I didn't think…."

"No you didn't," she said. "I'm looking a friend of mine. She lives here. Emma?"

"Don't know no Emma. A lot of people live here. What she look like?"

"Um white..."

"Oh no problem. Only a few gringos in here," another man said.

"Which white girl mami?" the first guy said, not moving from his new job of holding up the pole. "White girl with the kid, or white girl with the red hair?"

"Oh you forgot Juan, we got the new white girl. White girl with the black baby."

"Um, I'm looking for the white girl with the little boy," Regina said wondering about their classification policies.

"Si'. Okay she in apartment 412 senorita." Juan said.

"You're sure?" Regina said suspiciously. "How can you know?"

"Senorita, there is only five white people in this building, only three women who are young, an old lady and a little boy. The little boy lives with the blonde white girl in 412. I know this because she walks him to the bus stop everyday," he took a drag off his cigarette. "I see her."

"Ok," Regina nodded. "Gracias." She slung the bag on her shoulder more securely and walked into the door. She was immediately assaulted by the smell of smoke and marijuana. It permeated the foyer and seemed to have been embedded in the walks. Coughing to try and dispel the scent, she headed for the elevator before deciding not to chance it and just taking the steps.

Four flights in 4-inch heels had her thinking risking her life would have been easier.

In the corridors she could hear babies crying, TV's running and the mothers talking rather loudly. She winced at the sound of one woman cursing at what was obviously a child. Shaking her head, she was glad it wasn't coming from 412, or else she might slap the blonde the moment she saw her.

Finding the door she fixed her suit jacket and unbuttoned her top three buttons before knocking.

"Aw Rubes…I told you to just let him slee-" Emma cut herself off as she opened the door, mouth falling ajar at the sight of the business woman. "R-Re-Re-Re…"

"Regina dear, and yes it's me."

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you get here? How the hell did you know where I lived?"

"Quite a few questions you have. Are you going to let me in?" Emma nodded quickly and stepped to the side, letting the impeccably dressed woman into her small one bedroom apartment. She scratched at her bare arms and then suddenly pulled at her hair, smoothing it down while the brunette's back was to her. She hadn't been expecting company and she was wearing a plain white tank and some basketball shorts.

"Um, I know it's not the Ritz but you can have a seat. I kinda sleep on the couch bed and henry gets the bedroom." Regina nodded and held up Emma's duffle bag before sitting on the slightly messy futon.

Despite being small, the apartment was clean and smelled good. The carpet didn't have stains and dishes were washed. She could tell it was taken care of. There was a small section of carpet where they were standing and directly next to it was a galley style kitchen with linoleum. A clean white stove and fridge were the only appliances. Off down what could barely be called a hallway were two closed doors, a bathroom and bedroom possibly.

"I bought your stuff back. You left it in my car."

"How did you get here?" Emma asked again. "Please tell me you didn't drive the Mercedes!"

"No dear," Regina said with a small laugh. "I had Benjamin drive me since he had dropped you off. I assume he has found somewhere to sit until I come out. Not to worry. He's armed" she added with a shrug. Emma arched an eyebrow thinking of the kind old man who had dropped her off that morning wielding a gun.

Emma sat on the small coffee table across from Regina. She scratched at the back of her head, trying to think of something to say. She watched as the brunette's eyes scanned the living space. Bars were on the windows and she was sure the woman was going to develop claustrophobia from being in here. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Where's your son? I don't hear anyone."

"He fell asleep at the babysitter's while I was at work. I told them to just let him sleep," Emma cleared her throat. "I thought you were them when you knocked."

"Oh," Regina looked down at her hands. This was better than she thought. The woman was alone. She removed her suit jacket and tossed it on the coffee table before leaning back on her forearms, crossing her right leg over her left. "Lovely place."

"Oh god, don't lie."

"What? I'm not lying. It's actually nice in here. Clean. Neat," Regina smirked. "I am happy that I don't have to endure the same smell of weed and smoke in here as I did outside the door."

"Oh god yeah. You can get a contact high coming up the stairs," Emma said. "Sometimes I wanna put a mask on Henry when I walk him down the halls." Emma's head tilted to the side as she watched Regina's body stretch out as she got relaxed on the futon.

"Yeah it's much better than I thought."

The room again went quiet as Regina and Emma twiddled their thumbs and cracked their knuckles respectively. Regina cleared her throat and crossed her legs in the other direction. With her leaned back how she was, Emma could see all the way up to the businesswoman's thigh.

"You," she licked her lips. "You…um, want something to drink. I have water, apple juice…milk…." Emma let her words trail off as Regina shook her head with a smile. Emma could feel her pulse increasing at the woman half laid on the futon, glancing around the room at nothing in particular. Three of the buttons on her shirt were already undone, leaving a teasing amount of black lace showing.

She hadn't just come here to drop of her duffle.

"Fuck it," Emma said as she jumped up and pounced on the brunette, immediately attacking the full lips with her own.

"Emma?" Regina said, breaking the kiss and looking up with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you want me to do." The blonde said nothing else as she placed kisses and nipped across the soft skin of the older woman's neck, all the while unbuttoning the rest of the silk blouse.

**[SQ]**

Emma ran her fingers up and down the center of the slowly cooling back. With the brunette's breath blowing hot against her neck, she couldn't up but caress the silky skin.

She was sure last night was the last time she would see the woman, let alone sleep with her. But here they were, sweat drying on their naked bodies, entwined in her living room of all places. Emma looked down as she heard a giggle come from the woman on top of her.

"What's so funny."

"Me. Us," Regina looked up, pushing her messy hair out of her eyes. "I could get used to this."

"Really?" Emma shrieked.

"Yes. Orgasms on a regular basis. God, I didn't remember how good it felt." Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sex. The woman was talking about sex.

"Yeah. It feels great, especially when you haven't had it in a long time," Emma stretched and turned over, looking at the clock. They'd been at it for almost two hours. With the way Regina had been moaning her name, she was worried the neighbors might call the police. She had never had any company except Ruby and no one ever called her name like that.

"We should keep it up." Emma turned back over hurriedly. Surely she hadn't heard right.

"What?!" she sat up quickly, pulling the sheet over the rapidly cooling skin. "Regina, I have a son. I am not looking for a relationship. I thought-"

"Will you calm down? Who said anything about a relationship? I know I didn't."

"But you said-"

"I said let's keep the sex up. I don't want a relationship dear. Especially not with a 23 year old female stripper. No offense, but I have a reputation to uphold." Emma nodded, not taking offense. She had a son and didn't want to bring anyone into his life. She wasn't going to be one of those mothers who had men, or in this case women, in and out of his life, making instability a norm.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"This. Right here," Regina was already up, and slipping on her ruined underwear, only to take it off and shrug. Emma grinned, knowing that it was completely messed up. She had been nibbling on the woman's clit through her panties and they had been drenched. "We can occasionally meet up, scratch an itch and go about our day. No strings attached, no expectations. It ends whenever one of us wants it to end."

"No rules?"

"Oh there must be rules," the businesswoman stated matter-a-factly. "After all I don't want to end up with an STD nor have my face on business weekly being outed."

"Okay so, the moment one of us wants to sleep with someone else, or sleeps with someone else, we let the other know."

"Agreed," Regina said, buttoning her blouse. "And we keep complete discretion. You will not tell anyone about me, nor will you show up at my job or house unannounced."

"Not a problem considering I don't know where you work or live," Emma frowned. "What do you do again? I'm just curious. I know you work in business, I remember them saying you're CFO, and I know it's for some major company, but I have no idea what it is you do exactly."

"I'm CFO for a major banking company. That's all you need to know."

"Okay…." Emma said rolling her eyes. She was trying to remember the name that was told to her last night at the club, but she was pulling blank. "Well same here. Don't just show up like this again. Henry could have been here and I don't want him meeting you." Emma exhaled. "I need to make sure he is normal. As normal as can be."

"Understood dear. I will not show up unannounced." Regina pulled on her skirt and then tossed her stockings and ruined panties into the kitchen trash before slipping on her heels. "In that case let me give you my cell phone number."

Regina pulled out a smartphone, it looked Android to Emma, from her purse and waited.

"What?"

"Your cell dear?"

"Oh!" Emma giggled and then said her number, hearing a beep from her own phone with a message. "Hey! Don't send that! I don't have one of those packages. I'm prepaid and they charge by the minute and the beep!"

"Are you seriously telling me you can't afford a decent cell phone package? They have that…what's it called….metro phone for $40"

"Yeah well they charge for the phone and I can't afford one of those, nor for the transfer of my number. This works just fine. I keep it paid and I have a phone." Regina growled

"I cannot have an…_associate_ who cannot receive text messaging, nor who has a phone that is a million years old. Do you have a bank account?"

"No." Regina rolled her eyes again before wondering just how she managed to cash her work checks. How people operated beneath the government was a complete mystery to her.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Deal with having text messages until then," she put her jacket on and smoothed down her hair as best as possible. "I'll bring you a new phone as well as the amount required to set it up with a decent carrier. I use Verizon."

"Seriously?"

"Yes dear, seriously." Regina pressed a small kiss to Emma's cheek. "Good night."

Emma just stared at her closed front door. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**review plz. They are my food**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I know a few of you are worried about the direction of this story, so let me say this. SwanQueen is always the destination! **

**btw I have a tumblr and twitter! DrkRaven0905. Feel free to follow and ask me stuff. **

**This chapter isnt beta'd all mistakes are mine.**

**Remember...this story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Emma's face was glued to the screen of her new phone as she walked into work. True to her word, the day after Regina had showed up at her apartment she had called her, asking her to meet her at a Verizon store not too far from her apartment. She had been sure it was all some joke, but when she got there, Regina had picked out some flashy silver thin phone. It had a price tag of over $700 and she freaked out momentarily before the brunette glared at her.

It had been relatively quick, Regina saying she only had a short time till she had to get back home to do some work, but they transferred the blonde's number, and added her onto the executive's private phone plan. She had unlimited talk and text messaging with a stupid load of data. The clerk told her that she didn't need that much data, but Regina insisted.  
The best part was that along with the plan they threw in a free tablet, which she was able to load with learning apps and few games for Henry. He was ecstatic about the thing. Sure, it was supposed to be for her, but her new phone did everything the tablet did and more. Henry kept saying how others in his class had these and now he did too.

She smiled as she reached a new level on a game she had been playing for the last day or so. Candy Crush. It was addictive. Regina had told her she could download whatever she wanted and they would just charge it to her account. She hadn't taken advantage of it, but it was tempting whenever she ran out of lives.

"Whoa look at you Swan," her coworker August said as she came in still glued to the device. "Catching up with the times I see." Emma grinned but couldn't respond. She was trying to not lose this round.

"Emma!" she sighed as the manager called her name. She was on time. What could he have possibly wanted?

"I'm here Jason," she said to the man, glancing down at the time on her phone. "With seven minutes to spare even."

"Well you can go home. I'm over staffed today."

"No!" she said stomping her foot, putting her phone in her pocket for the first time since she left home. "I'm scheduled for 8 hours today. You scheduled me."

"Well if I did, I'm sorry." she had already spent money taking the subway here. She had to spend money taking it back. All for nothing.

"That will leave me under 40 hours Jay. You can't do that. I already spent the time and money to come here, plus I left Henry with a babysitter. I have to pay for that, dude!"

"I'm your boss, not 'dude'. Look we all got problems Swan," he said with a nonchalant attitude. "I just know that I have too many workers today and you were the last to get in. So go home."

"I could take the day-' August started.

"No." Jason said. "You stay. You're working. Swan is going home. She isn't the manager and can't decide that she gets to work when I say she doesn't."

"It's really no problem…."

"Shut it," he said placing his hands on his non-existent hips. "Swan go." Emma stomped her foot. Ever since Jason had been promoted to shift manager he seemed to have an axe to grind with her. He was never the nicest guy to begin with, but with her he was a straight up dick. Probably because when he asked her out she turned him down.

"Why didn't you just call me, I wouldn't have come down here. Hell even a text would have saved me the trouble."

"I didn't noticed it till you showed up." He rolled his eyes. It was days like this that she wanted to just quit. $8.75 an hour wasn't worth the headache.

"Whatever," she put her headphones on. The internet radio at least gave her something to listen to while she walked to the station and rode it home. She grumbled under her breath, thinking of all the ways she would stomp that jerk into the ground…after hacking off his dick.

That was 8 hours gone from her paycheck. 8 hours that she needed. Working at the lounge was a pain. She didn't want to make it a regular habit, but if Jason kept cutting her out like this she wasn't going to have a choice.

The ride home was irritating. Henry was already with her Granny and even if she picked him up, she didn't want to ask for her money back. She and red needed like she did with Medicare only paying for part of the woman's health needs.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down, seeing Regina's name. Well she had labeled the woman as "Package-R" because Regina really was the complete package for whoever ended up with her. Sexy, educated, rich and had a good job. She was the package.

_What are you doing this evening?_ Emma should have been working, but now she had the entire night to herself. Regina had been quiet, the past week. After getting the phone, she has only messaged the blonde once, asking if it was working on. After that there had been no communication.

_Nothing at all. Work was canceled._ Emma sighed as she leaned her head back on the seat at the subway. At least paying for the overnight sitting wasn't a complete waste. Now she could at least meet up with Regina.

_Meet me at Four Seasons NY? We can have dinner first. _Emma wanted to drop dead at the moment. There was no way she was going to that place. She'd heard about it. And dinner. What the hell. She was about to text back when her phone beeped again.

_I have to eat since I am coming from work and figured I didn't have to eat alone. Don't read into things. _Emma grinned. Regina knew exactly what she was thinking. Who the hell works on a Saturday? She chuckled and looked around, happy to see no one was paying her any attention.

_Sounds good Regina. What time should I be there?_

_I'll send Ben to pick you up. Be ready at 7_. _Dress decently._ Emma rolled her eyes. Now she had to break out the one dress she owned. If she could fine it. Last time she wore a dress…when was the last time she wore a dress? She shrugged as the subway stopped at her station and set off to walk home. Though she'd rather be listening with both ears, Emma kept one ear bud out as she walked from the stop to her home. She was never in any danger, but it was best to keep an ear out. Never knew what others were up to.

She made it up the stairs quickly, her attention now drawn to her phone as she was in the safety of her building.

"Ooh nice!" a familiar voice said as Emma slowed down her walking. "Where did you get that?"

"Hey Rubes," Emma smiled tightly, trying to come up with a story. "Saved up for it. It's pretty nice." Luckily, the younger girl didn't bat an eye.

"Probably from all that money form the VIP room," she said. "Hey shouldn't you be at work?"

"I wish. Jason swears he didn't know he scheduled me and claims to be overstaffed this Saturday night."

"Douche."

"Exactly," Emma sighed and shrugged. No use complaining when she couldn't do anything.

"Well, should I tell Granny to get Henry read to go?"

"No!" she said before realizing how loud she was. She lowered her voice. "No. Something came up, so I will need him to stay after all." Ruby looked at her suspiciously before nodding.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah you know. Just sometimes I need an evening to myself. No work or anything. You know." The blue eyed brunette nodded again, looking at Emma strangely. "Later's Rubes." Emma didn't wait for a response before entering her apartment and shutting the door. She was 23 years old. Too old to be hiding stuff from other people. At her age, everything was supposed to allowed, even friends with benefits.

She checked her watch. Nearly 3pm. Well at least she wasn't going to spend her day working 2 to 10pm, standing on her feet. She had four hours to herself. Well technically three, as she would need to get ready.

Now where was that red dress?

**[SQ]**

Emma stepped out of the vehicle, pulling at the hem of her dress. Although she was confident when she left home, the drive to the hotel had left her shaking in nervousness. Great care had been taken to make sure her hair was styled correctly, feathered out and laying neatly around her shoulders. She'd hung the dress in the bathroom as she showered, steam "ironing" it which left it looking professionally ironed. Matching heels were tall enough for an evening dinner, but short enough to prevent her from falling

Now she just worried if she looked classy or skanky.

Benjamin had given her a room number and key card upon exiting the car, letting her release some tension as she didn't have to go and look around in the hotel restaurant for Regina. Even with a concrete destination, she could feel heat crawling up her neck with a blush. Surely no one knew why she was coming to the hotel. It was normal right?

Yeah she and Regina were basically fuck buddies, but walking into the hotel dressed up, meeting a rich woman for dinner, she was feeling less like a friend and more like a high class hooker. She wasn't even worth having dinner with in the restaurant. Regina had to hide her up in the room.

According to Ben, the room was on the 39th floor.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured to herself as she attempted to look confident, passing people rushing to their destinations. Like the last hotel, upon entering the west lobby she was greeted by expense and style. Unlike the last hotel, she was coming in alone. Large pillars broke the room into pieces. She ran her hand over one as she passed. Looking in several directions, she finally spotted the elevators.

"May I help you?" a man in a uniform stopped her. She gritted her teeth as she paused. She must have screamed out of place for him to be stopping her.

"Um…Um…no," she swallowed hard. She gave a shy smile, holding up her key card. "I'm already checked in, just heading to my room. 3914."

"Of course ma'am. Have a good evening and don't hesitate to call down if you need anything." He nodded at her, quickly moving on to the next patron he saw. Exhaling deeply once inside the closed elevators, Emma leaned against the wall. She couldn't do this. Everywhere she look she felt like people knew. She was meeting a woman for sex. What made her different from a common call girl? She had the dress, the heels, was meeting a person several ladders up the tax bracket. Oh right? She wasn't getting paid.

Yeah society was fighting back against the belief that women needed to be prim and not engage in frivolous sex, but right now, all she could hear was her former foster mother, telling her she was going to end up supporting herself on her back.

"Fuck," she murmured, running her hands through her hair. The elevator dinged, alerting her to the fact she had reached her destination. She was just going to tell Regina she couldn't do this. Yes, they had slept together a couple of times and it was nice, but a one night stand was different than a formal arrangement. A formal arrangement said something about herself and how she was to be treated. She was presenting herself as someone to call up to a room for a sandwich and a diet coke, screw and then leave. This arrangement said she wasn't worth eating with in a classy restaurant, even as friends. No. She was only worth her body.

No she wasn't that type of person. She'd have to tell Regina.

Emma took a deep breath as she stood outside the hotel room. She was going to go in there and explain to Regina that this wasn't working for her. She couldn't do this. No she didn't want a romantic relationship, but she didn't want a relationship where she felt used either.

Emma cracked her neck and knuckles. She had worked out what she was going to say. She'd say it, thank Regina and leave. Simple as that.

Using the key card, Emma took another deep breath as the indicator turned green. Good thing she did, because as she stepped into the room her breath was taken away.

"Uh, Regina?" Emma glanced around the living area of the suite, her eyes were immediately drawn to the elegantly set dining room table, right next to the balcony with a beautiful view of the city. There was a white table cloth, a white plate on top of a gold plate, next to silverware that was set in that fancy pattern she'd seen in the movies. White napkins were on the plates.

The light in the room was low and lit candles were on the table, giving off a soft glow. A bottle of wine appeared to be chilling nearby.

"Thank God you're here Ms. Swan," the familiar voice came from the bedroom. "I thought I'd have to gorge myself on cheese before we had a chance to eat."

"Emma."

"Right, Emma." Regina affirmed, giving the blond a half smirk as she entered the dining area. "Find the room okay?"

"Yeah," she glanced over at the table. "What's all this?"

"Dinner," Regina said. "I told you I needed to eat and wanted you to join me," Regina was significantly shorter with her heels off, and Emma looked down to see the brunette's face scrunched up in confusion.

"No. I know that, but," she gestured to the set up. "When you said dinner, and it turned out to be in the room, I just assumed…I don't know. Something….different." Emma just shrugged.

"I love the food here," Regina said reaching over and taking a piece of cheese off of an appetizer tray Emma didn't see when she first entered, "but I prefer to eat in the room. The restaurant and bar tends to be loud and full of people attempting to secure company for the evening." Emma nodded and watched as the shorter woman picked up the room phone and said a few words before taking a seat at the table.

Emma did the same, glancing around uneasily as she noted the number of forks at her place setting.

"We can go down to the restaurant if you'd like to see it," Regina said, picking up a menu. "I don't mind."

"No. I'm ok." This was definitely not what she thought was in for. It felt almost like a private date. Her thoughts were interrupted with a quick knock on the door, followed by two men in suits entering the room. One quickly went to moving the appetizer trays out the way and setting down and basket of rolls and a dinner salad in front of each woman, while the other filed glasses with water. After a quick nod, the one man left, leaving the other smiling at the two.

"Ladies," he said quirking his shoulders. "I am Michael and I'll be your waiter this evening. I hope you have had a chance to look at the menu."

Emma simply looked on in shock. Who the hell got table service in their room?

**[SQ]**

"Oh wow. That was awesome," Emma sat back looking down to see her stomach slightly visible from the tight dress. No she shouldn't have ate that entire serving of chocolate cake, but she couldn't help it. I was delicious. Perfect ending to the strip steak she had.

Regina had been less indulgent and only ate a few bites of her mousse before sitting back and watching Emma eat with a grin. How the woman managed to keep the body she had white eating like a hostage was a wonder. She really wanted to run a BMR test on the blonde.

"It was good wasn't it, dear," Regina's legs were crossed as she sipped her wine, her grey dress showcasing her shapely legs in the position, brown eyes glancing out at the city light gleaming in the night. "I love this view."

"It's great." Emma turned her head, looking at the sight that greeted them from the dining room. It was truly beautiful. From this height and direction, New York looked like the shining gem it was. High rise buildings, lights in nearly every window. People and cars busying themselves below. It was a snapshot of what people expected in New York. Glamour, wealth, prestige. Nothing like that New York that was her reality.

"I've never seen it like this ya know," the blonde said stepping up to the picture window.

"Seen what?"

"New York. I've never seen it from this view or angle or whatever."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Buildings this high up don't cater to people like me," she let out a mirthless laugh. "Up here it looks so perfect. So pretty, full of promise and mystery."

"And it's all one big lie," Regina finished for her, surprising Emma. She placed her wine glass down, joining the other woman, but opting to lean against the edge of the couch instead of standing. "So beautiful and prestigious, but under all the glamour is an empty promise."

"Not completely empty," Emma said. "Look at you."

"Yes. I have everything and nothing. Even when you attain the city's promises, it's not what you want. It's not the fun ride it's made out to be."

"Tell me about it. I came here from Boston when I was pregnant, thinking I could do something." She sighed and shook her head. "I painted this picture of coming here and everything would turn out right. I'd work my way up, have just enough for me and Henry. Now I'm wondering just how dumb could I be."

"You're not dumb Emma. I thought that as long as I was away from my mother, everything that was wrong in my life would fix itself. But here I am, years later and still on this leash. Still afraid of losing everything and everyone…although honestly I don't really have anyone to lose."

"You got me!" Emma said turning. "I'm here."

"Ah, yes….my friend" The brunette reached out, pulling the blonde in for a quick press on the lips. "My….special friend." Regina arched an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she could actually consider Emma a friend, they had only known each other a couple of weeks. They had talked and felt a connection, an understanding, but there was no guarantee that Emma was genuinely a friend, someone who was going to stick around once the sex ended. Once she found someone she wanted to be with, this was going to be over.

"Of course," Emma whispered. Emma had seen the quick flash of hurt across Regina's face when she spoke. It was fast, but she'd saw it. Even after doing all this, giving Emma a chance to experience an evening she wouldn't have imagined in a million years, the executive still didn't think that she had anyone. Pulling Regina in by the back of her neck, she traced her tongue along the seam of the brunette's lips, pushing the shorter woman back against the arm of the couch. With a little more prodding the executive gave in, allowing Emma to stroke the inside of her mouth, the blonde's tongue massaging her own.

Regina exhaled through her nose, snaking her arms up and around Emma's neck, pulling the taller woman in securely. As her back began arching, dangling her precariously over the arm of the couch, she broke the kiss, leaving her arms around the blonde.

"I'm about to fall over, dear," she whispered. "Perhaps we need to take this to the bedroom."

"No," Emma grinned, "This is fine." She smirked, pushing the brunette onto the couch, before crawling on top of her. Emma hiked up the brunette's dress to her waist, pulling shapely legs around her torso as she settled on top of the executive.

"I hope you are not suggesting we-" Regina's comment was cut off as the blonde pressed their lips together again. Instead of the fast paced, aggressive meeting that was their first kiss of the night, this was a slower, more deliberate meeting. She relaxed and sighed into the suddenly caring embrace. She knew this was all temporary, but as the blonde pressed her deeper in the couch, she couldn't care.

A low moan escaped her throat as she could feel Emma's fingers tracing along her spine. Gentle fingers moved from her back and over to her side, stroking her through the fabric of the dress.

"Emma," she mumbled as the younger woman broke the kiss, nipping at her jaw and towards her throat. The blonde answered with a grunt, nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot behind Regina's ear, causing the woman to arch up.

As Regina pushed up into Emma's arms, sitting them up, the blonde took the opportunity to unzip the dress. She punctuated each inch of skin exposed with a kiss to the brunette's neck. Regina could feel her breathing becoming disjointed in Emma's arms. This was not how their night was supposed to go. The younger woman was being too gentle. Too caring. She wasn't treating this as a good fuck, but like something more.

So why couldn't she make herself change the pace?

Confident lips attached to Regina's mouth as the dress was finally open. Short nails trailed up and down her back sending ripples of pleasure that shot straight to the executive's core. Unable to breathe, she tore their lips apart again, inhaling deeply through her mouth as Emma moved her kisses down to the brunette's chest. Her tongue mapped its way across the olive skin, moving the dress down as she went.

Regina pulled her arms out of the dress, not caring about the wrinkles now forming in the Michael Kors original. With her arms free, Emma pushed the fabric down, then pushed Regina back, lengthening her body on the furniture. A warm wet mouth quickly enveloped the right nipple through her bra.

"Yes," she murmured as the blonde's free hand began massaging her left breast. Looking for purchase, Regina tangled her hands into the blond hair currently fanned across her chest. Emma bit down on the harden nub, causing the brunette to shudder and tighten her grip. The younger woman quickly moved her mouth the other breast, repeating the process. Although time seem to have speeded up, Regina could tell that the blonde was taking her time, as if they had all night. As if they were more.

Regina sat up quickly, pushing the blonde off of her.

"Reg-what?" Emma started, as Regina straddled her lap, facing her. She pulled the blonde into a kiss, this one less loving, more aggressive, but just as passionate as the others. She wasted no time in reaching for the zipper to the red dress, moving it down as she grinded her hips onto the woman beneath her.

"You were taking too long dear," she whispered, nibbling on the blonde's ear.

"I was savoring you," Emma shuddered out, reaching out to hold onto Regina's hips as she rocked. Stopping her grinding, Regina sat back, locking eyes with the blonde. There was no sarcasm in the younger woman's tone. No humor in her eyes.

"Savor me?" she whispered.

"Yes," Emma slid her fingers up from Regina's hips, caressing her back as she slowly pushed the woman into her, causing their foreheads to touch. "I don't want to rush. With a body like yours, I want to explore. I want to learn what feels good to you; where your spot is. I want to concentrate until I know each and every place on your body that makes your shudder."

"Really," Regina breathed out in anticipation. As Emma spoke, the blondes fingers began tracing lines up her back and across the back of her neck; over to her jaw.

"Of course. Isn't that what any special friend would do?" The brunette nodded. She wanted this. She longed for this. Yes this was all make believe. It was a fantasy, but what was wrong with indulging herself? She longed for a lover; yes a lover who wanted to make her feel good. Who treated her like she was wanted.

This time when she connected their lips, the executive matched Emma's earlier tone. It was tentative and hesitant, but the blonde quickly took control, increasing the tempo. As their tongues explored the other's mouth, Emma resumed her exploration of the older woman's body. With no struggle, she released the hooks on the back of the lace bra, then pulled the garment off Regina, never breaking their kiss. She could feel the urgency in the blonde's shaking hands as she secured her grip on Regina's ass, lifting her up slightly then standing up, holding the brunette by her butt.

"Oh my god," Regina murmured, wrapping her legs tightly around the blonde's waist. Emma turned them around and then deposited Regina back on the couch. She shrugged out of her own dress, before pulling the grey dress from Regina's hips. Both garments were carelessly kicked to the side as Emma kneeled down to work the executive's stockings down her hips.

Regina raised her hips easily, surprised by the fact that she couldn't care less about what happened to her clothes. Biting her lip, she gripped the edge of the couch, feeling the wetness seeping out of her. Emma was taking way too long.

"Ms. Swan," she gritted out, arching an eyebrow. Emma simply grinned in response, then proceeded to nip the inside of the executive's thigh. "Not where I want you." She tried to pull the blonde up by her shoulders, but the strength she had displayed a moment ago wasn't an isolated incident. Regina couldn't move her. Realizing the futility of her struggles, she just laid back, enjoying the sensation of Emma placing endless kisses up one leg and down the other.

She hadn't felt this….not loved…but cared for, in a long time. Not since Mal. Each kiss and nibble that went up her leg went straight to her core. This didn't feel like a placating move to entice Regina to return the favor. No the look on the blondes face and the way she touched her felt as if Emma was wanting this just as much as she was.

Finally on her next trip down, Emma took Regina's lace panties with her. The executive immediately cleared her mind of the worry as to whether she should be sitting naked on hotel room furniture as Emma's kisses started to approach the apex of her thighs.

Her hand made it's way down into the blonde curls as the woman's mouth made contact with her center. The kisses and licks weren't timid, but they were purposefully avoiding the place Regina wanted her. She had been wound up so tight, and she knew it wouldn't take long to come if only Emma would let her.

"Please," she murmured, angling her hips in an attempt to get Emma to give attention to her clit. Her movements only caused the blonde to grab hold a tight grip on her waist, holding Regina in place as her mouth continued its work. Regina could feel the tongue flicking inside her body, licking as deep as the muscle could go. Occasionally the blonde would remove her tongue and suck on her outer lips before going back in, tongue fucking her.

"Yes," Regina nearly screamed as the woman finally made contact with her clit, flicking her tongue against the hard nub. Calling out to a deity she didn't believe in, she pulled the woman's face as close as it could go, grinding against it in an attempt to speed up her oncoming orgasm. "Oh my god, yes! Please! Please!"

She could hear herself begging in a voice that didn't really sound like her. As her hips continued undulating, Emma added a single finger into her core, setting her off. She arched up, grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulder as her body nearly flew off the couch, an uncontrollable scream leaving her lips.

As the moving of her hips slowed, the pace of Emma's thrusting increased. Tearing her mouth away from Regina's clit, the blonde pressed her mouth against Regina's, putting a second finger inside the brunette. She set a steady pace as she laid the brunette down lengthwise on the couch, settling her underwear clothed body on top of the brunette.

Regina met Emma's kisses with equal fervor, thrusting her tongue inside the blonde's mouth in time with Emma's fingers inside her own body. Every stroke hit her right, the blonde's fingers curling to stroke the spot that sent sweet tendrils of pleasure down her spine and straight around to her clit. Her own hands clawed down Emma's back, no doubt leaving light welts as the blondes pace increased to a nearly frantic level.

"That's it baby," Emma whispered into her ear as light whimpers began to emanate from Regina's throat. Unable to form words, the brunette's open mouth only let out small squeaks in time with Emma's thrusts. Regina hooked one leg around Emma's, her hips going up to meet the blonde's hand, her breath panting evenly in the younger woman's ear.

"Fuck," she yelled feeling the tingles beginning in her lower stomach. "Emma!"

"That's it," Emma curled her free arm around the brunette, pulling her up, their bodies flush, skin sliding against skin. Her thrusts increased in frequency and depth, hitting the brunette deep inside.

"Yes!" Regina's shattering scream was swallowed by Emma's mouth, the blonde plundering her mind and body wholly. She could feel her insides pulsating against the younger woman's fingers as they were being held inside her, unmoving, filling her completely.

As the kiss ended, Emma continued to hold the shuddering brunette against her. She slid her fingers out, Regina's insides continuing to pulse. Turning them over, she pulled the spent brunette atop her, circling her arms around the uncharacteristically quiet woman.

"You okay?" she asked. Regina nodded, not trusting herself to speak. As casual as this arrangement was, Regina knew she'd be upset when it had to end. And It had to end. There was no other alternative. She was not going to give up her career for anyone. But laying there, o ntop of the blonde, feeling soft hands trace across her back, she could act as if that wasn't a reality. Pretend that this didn't have an expiration date.

"Perfect dear," she said sitting up and grinning at the blonde. "Now how about we take this to the bedroom?"

**[SQ]**

"I was thinking," Regina lifted up, dislodging the hand that had been running through her hair, pulling the high thread count sheet up to keep her warm. "I am looking for a vacation home in Florida and I'm going to be viewing the properties next month…or so….when I finally get some time off. You should come with me."

"Florida?"

"Yes. Florida. It won't be more than a couple of days and I could use the company," Regina had been putting off the home viewing for a while. Her realtor had balked at her request for a condo and found some homes, sprawling villas really, but she honestly had no one who would be going on vacation with her. What was the point of a giant vacation home by herself? At least if Emma was with her she could fool herself into thinking this wasn't a useless purchase mean to compensate for her life. "I mean…you don't…you don't have to come…."

"I-I'd like to," Emma mumbled. "It sounds nice, but…I can't afford…."

"Oh please. I'm not going to invite you to South Beach and then tell you to buy your own ticket. I'm not stupid Emma," Regina couldn't up but slap her hand at the bare hip, leading the blonde to grab her hand in her own, holding her still. "I am inviting you as my guest."

"Oh, well…I that case," Emma shrugged and smirked, stroking the brunettes fingers. "When are we going? I'll need to make plans with Henry."

"I'll let you know Monday. I have to check my calendar and coordinate my leave with our CEO, as I'll be taking a full 3 days for myself and God knows what will happened then," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Ready for Florida? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took alot out of me. Please Note There are Several Trigger warnings In this chapter. Remember there is a method to my madness. Don't worry.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Regina's vacation home shopping ended up being put off for another two months. Something about end of the quarter earnings and losses. Emma didn't really get the reason, but it meant the executive couldn't take a single weekend off. The single mother wasn't complaining though. Regina's lack of time off gave her more time to think about how to explain to Henry that she was going out of town for the weekend. In her excitement to have a vacation, she had agreed while completely forgetting that she had never left him alone for such a long time. She had been there either every night or when he woke up in the morning. How would he deal with her not being there? He was five.

Speaking of Henry, he was the reason Emma was rushing down the street at the moment. Her shift at the coffee shop was over, but she only had a few hours to get things done. There was the mandatory conference she had been called to at the school, then she had to take Henry home and feed him and do any homework required, then drop him at Granny's before heading for her night at the club. Jason had continually cut her hours each week. She stopped arguing with him about it when he called her a "baby mama". She nearly punched him in the throat, but August grabbed her first. She had started asking August to check the schedule the day of before she left home. As she expected, several times it had "magically" changed and she was no longer on staff for the day. As a result, her time at the club nearly doubled, and she wasn't lucky enough to only bartend…and tonight was a non-bartending night, meaning she need to 'primp' before she left.

"Ms. Hamilton's classroom." Emma said as she signed the visitors log in the front office. She looked down at her attire. White oxford shirt with a name tag, coffee stained apron and black slacks. She grinned embarrassedly as she removed her apron and threw it into her black backpack. _Stupid, _she thought as the secretary gave her a reproving look. With a nod to the door she headed down the hallway of the prestigious school. Emma couldn't help but smile as she saw the artwork, awards and trophies that lined the hallway. Her schools hadn't been anything like this. This was what kids needed; a strong start in life.

She had no idea what Henry had done that required a conference. He was always so well behaved, even in preschool. The teachers said he was no problem, so she was in shock when she got a letter last week asking her to come in.

"Ms. Hamilton?" Emma said as she walked in. She hadn't seen the woman since his first day and for the life of her she couldn't remember what the woman looked like.

"Momma!" Henry yelled as he ran up to her. She engulfed him in a tight hug. Her little man.

"Ms. Swan," an older woman said. She looked friendly enough, Emma thought. Older than Regina, but nothing ancient. Emma gave her a smile, but when the woman didn't smile back, her face cleared quickly.

"Why don't you go play baby, while mommy talks to your teacher for a moment."

"Okay." He ran back over to the mat with the alphabet on it while Emma sat down at one of the little tables. The chairs were tiny, but she made it work since the teacher didn't offer her any alternative.

"I was really surprised to get your letter. Henry has never had a problem in school…"

"Henry isn't having a problem. He is actually one of my best students."

"Oh!" Emma said, breaking out into a grin. Henry was one of the best. The best. "Then what's the problem?"

"Ms. Swan, are you aware that this school has rules for the attire of the students each day."

"Yes. I know the dress code."

"And are you aware that Henry has been out of the dress code several times a week for the last couple of months."

"What?"

"A plain navy blazer does not count. He has to wear a blazer with the school emblem, as well as a tie with the same symbol. He didn't have a tie for several weeks at one point."

"I understand that, but he is five. He spills things on almost a daily basis and he only has the one jacket…."

"Then he needs more than one."

"Those blazers are $75 ma'am. I can't afford to just buy him multiple sets."

"We all have our priorities Ms. Swan," the teacher said eyeing Emma's smart phone. "His uniform needs to be one of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"I know your….situation….and we've made certain allowances, but other students have complained as to why Henry gets special rules. This is why we have single standard for all of our students." Emma scoffed at the insinuation. She had priorities. Rent was a priority. Food when her EBT ran out was a priority. Babysitters and was transportation. Toilet paper a priority.

She could feel herself becoming upset. She was damn good mother. So what if she couldn't afford an entire school wardrobe for Henry. They were crazy with their prices. Who pays $75 for a jacket just because it had a gold symbol on it? It looked no different than the ones she bought Henry for when his official one was dirty.

"Ms. Hamilton, I work hard every day to make sure my son has what he needs. I am doing the best I can and he is a good kid, you said so yourself. I am a single mother…"

"Ms. Swan, other parents have mentioned their children complaining about special treatment. We can't have that. I'm sorry."

"Well what do you want me to do? Do you have a second hand store filled with uniforms? I will gladly go buy another blazer for 70% off."

"He has to get in line with the dress code or it will be considered insubordination. Too many incidents and he will be expelled. I'm sorry. You knew the rules when you enrolled him in September." Emma nodded, knowing she had no way to do this.

"How long?"

"We'll give you a month." She didn't say thank you as she stood up and called her little man over to go. He grinned up at her before waving excitedly to his teacher, promising to see her the next day. He'd be devastated if he had to switch schools. She had to simply try for more tips at the club. At least $250 more than she needed for her bills and necessities. That would give him another jacket, a couple of ties, and a couple of white shirts. She would do it for her little guy.

At this point, she was just happy the school didn't ask for special socks and underwear.

**[SQ]**

"They are just being assholes," Ruby said as she closed up her locker. "You should call the news. I can see the headlines. 'Boughie school expels son of single mother.'"

"Ruby, I signed a contract when I enrolled Henry. His uniform is a requirement. They are within their right to enforce it."

"But it's dumb, Emma. So what if his tie is just a plan blue tie. He's doing his work and being a good kid." Emma nodded and completely agreed. But there was nothing she could do. She hooked her stockings up to her panties via the garters and smoothed down the material.

"I know Rubes, but I'll work it out. It wouldn't be such an issue if my hours at the café weren't cut. I'll have to talk to Rob about increasing my nights here somehow. I need to take on a third night." Ruby arched an eyebrow.

"You know you don't want to do that Ems."

"No I don't but I'm not even part time with the café at this point and I have been looking for another job but I don't have my high school diploma so I'm not finding any. I need another night." She fluffed up her hair, adding a bit of hair spray to get the wild look to stay. "Its just another night. Three nights a month isn't much."

"I know but it was supposed to be temporary and…"

"I know. I know, but my son comes before everything, even my pride and I gotta do what I gotta do to make sure he stays in that school." The blonde shook out her body a bit, adjusted her breasts in the barely there bra before turning and posing in front of her friend, "so is this okay?"

"I'm sure you will be able to afford more than just a blazer before the night is over."

"Good…because I am nearly out of shampoo," she added, trying to add some levity to her voice and failing. Even with the fake smile on, her voice shook and the nerves were obvious to her long time friend.

"Emma you know, I can loan you the…."

"No. Just no. You have your own debts to pay. Granny's medical…"

"So what? I can pick up a night here and there with no problem. I have been doing this for years and don't mind the creeps leering at me. Emma this isn't….this isn't for you."

"Well it's all I got right now," she slammed the door to her locker shut and walked off before the brunette could get another word in.

Ruby didn't understand. Emma had been low like this before, hell she'd been poor all her life. She was used to doing what she needed to do. From stealing to rummaging in the trash when she ran away as a teen. But now it wasn't about her, it was about Henry. The last few years he was the only thing keeping her afloat. Whenever things seemed hard, she just pulled him into her arms and she knew she could keep going. She would do anything she needed to keep him from any type of harm. She knew there was no limit to what she would do to keep him from the hell that was her life.

**[SQ]**

****warning heterosexual lap dance****

The coy smile stayed on her face as she walked down from the stage. She had picked him out about two minutes into her set. Every time she stepped out of the spotlights glare, his eyes were glued to her more so than any other patron. Normally she kept her eyes on the spotlight at all time, to keep herself from seeing the customers at all, but she couldn't tonight. She had to take advantage of all aspects of her business; work them from every angle. She had to make sure she got as much as possible, and for some reason people seemed to be throwing singles and nothing higher.

She bent her head slightly and looked up at him from beneath the false lashes and heavy liner. As she walked pass, she ran her nails across his shoulder and up his neck, ignoring the disgusting feeling of his neck sweat on the pads of her fingers. She headed up to the bar, getting a glass of water from the bartender of the night. Never rush. It was something Ruby taught her the first time she did a dance. Make them wait, give them a moment to think about you before you offer so that they will be sure to accept no matter the fee.

"Another drink," she offered as she went back up to the man. She kept her voice lower than normal, a false sign of arousal that men seemed to eat up. She pulled the empty beer bottle from his hand, taking it to the bar to replace it. As she gave him a fresh bottle, she slid onto his lap, raking her short but manicured hands across his chest.

The music blasting from the speakers had just enough beat to give her a rhythm to rock on his lap. Luckily he kept his eyes trained on his chest to where she didn't have to look into his eyes. Facing them like this in the open was pretty easy, her eyes going to the stools at the bar as the moments in his lap were second nature to her.

She glanced down as she felt the sensation of a bill being placed in her bra. She kept the disappointment from her face as she saw it was only a single. He was one of those. The ones who used smaller bills to keep the dancers working.

She got off of his lap and turned around, bending over, feeling him tuck a few bills in her panties before throwing a few over her head.

She continued throughout the song till its end, only pausing to momentarily retrieve the tips from the ground. She tucked them neatly into her bra before turning back to the patron.

"Wanna go somewhere private," she whispered directly into his ear. She stood up behind him, pressing her breasts into his back, feeling his sweaty head against her neck. Luckily he didn't stink like some, she would have abandoned her pursuit if that were the case.

The man didn't answer, but grinned and stood from his chair and fished the appropriate amount from his wallet. Emma did her best to place a smile on her face as she took his hand and led him to one of the private rooms, pausing only to pass her tips and fees to Ruby for the brunette to lock up for her as she walked.

Private dances, while the most lucrative in terms of tips, were the thing she hated most about her job. It was easier when she was on the stage to not see them as people. People looking down on her, reducing her to no more than a breathing toy for their entertainment. On the stage, they weren't human...they weren't even there. She was simply moving her body back and forth the music. The blinding spotlight blocking out expressions when she wished, to where she could keep her eyes on the wall. Even when giving lap dances the commotion all around her gave her some relief.

Private dances didn't afford her that luxury. Up close she could see the faces, the leers, the grins. She couldn't help wondering what they were thinking of doing to her. She could see and sometimes feel the physical reactions they had to her. Taking her to a place in her past she didn't want to be.

The man was one of many…they were all the same to her. Men she saw several times a week. She didn't care for what he was saying, what little lines he felt the need to give her as if he wasn't paying for her services. They found the small booth quickly. She turned up the music as the man sat down in on the plush chair.

Emma had a way she dealt with it. She simply wasn't there.

As she swung around the pole, leaning in the direction of the man, she remembered what she doing this for. She reminded herself that this was only temporary. She wasn't always going to be some woman taking off her clothes and grinding on a pole for a stranger in a suit and tie. No she was going to be someone others respected. She was going to have a home. Henry was going to have siblings. They were going to live in a small house out of the city.

This was just a means to an end. He was going to give her the money she needed to keep Henry in a good school.

She spun around two more times, before feeling up her body. Her hands running from her thighs, up her toned stomach and caressing her breasts as she walked forward, forcing herself to look into his eyes and she brought herself closer to him.

_****trigger warning for sexual assault memory...SKIP IF NEEDED****_

She cringed internally as he ran his hands up and down her hips. Touching was usually a no for her, but she needed the money. They paid more when she allowed them to take liberties with her body, made it feel as real as possible to them. She turned around, facing the door as she slid onto his lap, feeling his hardness against her butt. She grinded her hips down, feeling him lift up to press himself into her.

"Ooh yeah….thats it," he moaned into her ear. She kept her eyes on focused on the painted wood, the door. This was only for a few minutes. "Such a good girl."

She shivered, as she heard the words against her ear. That was what _he_ had called her. A 'good girl'. His 'good girl' when he took an innocence she didn't know she had; if she ever had it. Of course it was expected of her. She had to show she was grateful. They were allowing her in their house. Giving more than what the state had paid them for. Her rate had been nearly $30 a day. In Boston, that wasn't enough for a one bedroom apartment with food and utilities they had said. This was just a supplement. A little extra for giving her all they had.

And it was all she was worth. It was the only way she could live, even now.

Pretty blonde hair. Light eyes. A metabolism that kept her fit no matter what she ate. Men adored it. They gave her money for it. To see and touch her. She could remember nights where she would lie awake wishing she didn't look the way she did. IF she had been born with plainer features, or maybe if she could gain weight the way some others did, he wouldn't have wanted her. He wouldn't have creeped into her room at night. Invisibility was what she needed.

Emma counted down the last 5 seconds before she turned around in the man's lap and bounced in front of him, thrusting her breasts, which were sitting up thanks to a special bra, in his face. She shook her head several times, trying to remove the memory of how it had felt in _his_ arms. It was only in her head. She wasn't a kid anymore. This man beneath her hadn't done her any harm. He was just a customer.

_*****end trigger warning for sexual assault****_

She quickly stood and bent down in front of him, wiping the tears from her eyes while his own were trained on her ass. She backed up against him, letting him simulate whatever he needed in his mind. She felt a wave of nausea at the sounds of his grunts and moans as she backed up against his arousal. She felt a bit of relief as she heard the last song for this session heading into the final chorus. He was getting too worked up and she had no desire for have him finish near her.

*****end heterosexual lap dance warning*****

"mmmm," she falsely moaned, praying he didn't notice her red rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry our time is up, I was beginning to enjoy myself." She lied. She kept her voice low as she maneuvered his hand with a $20 bill into her bra where he could drop the tip.

"When don't have to stop," he said.

"Yeah…can't have you monopolizing all my time," she gave a sultry giggle to the end of her sentence, mentally rolling her eyes wondering why these men acted as if the women weren't paid actresses. She stood up, only to have him grab hold of her wrist. She couldn't help the flash of fear in her eyes as she turned to the patron. Would he not let her leave the room?

"I'm here next week too. Will you be working again," Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We'll see." Hopefully the answer would be no. But if Jason knocked her off the schedule, she was going to have to make an appearance.

**[SQ]**

Emma stared at the ceiling of her living room/bedroom willing herself to nap. Ever since that night at the club, sleep had been nearly impossible. She was up with nightmares nearly every night. If it wasn't her replaying the events in her last foster home, it was Henry being taken away from her by the state because she couldn't afford to take care of him; because she was a bad mother. In those dreams, nothing she did was good enough for him. She was immoral. She couldn't keep him in a good school.

She was home again on a Tuesday afternoon when she should have been at work. Jason had kicked her off the schedule again. August of course kept trying to switch days with her, out of concern, but Jason ignored him every time. It was if she was already in ground, but people like him weren't happy with her being that low, they needed to stomp her down even further. She wasn't sure how much she could take. Her job search was going absolutely nowhere. Every place she went wanted at least a high school education and they would turn her down with a look of pity. She didn't need their pity. She needed a job.

She was pulled from her musings by the sound of her phone vibrating. Package-R. Emma couldn't help but smile as the name flashed.

_Hey. I should have some time off next weekend. Still up for that weekend in Florida?_

Emma still hadn't spoken to Henry or Ruby about going away for almost three days. There was no one else she could trust with her little boy, and Henry knew them well and should be okay. She had been a wreck the past week. With the stress increasing and increasing she was going out of her mind. She had to be able to count herself to make sure she and Henry were fine, but right now, she couldn't. She could barely function. There were times she was so deep inside her mind that she was forgetting the basics, like where Henry's bus stop was. She had to get away.

_Sure. Should be fine. _She was going to do this for herself.

_Good. I'll call you later tonight to go through the details._

Emma threw the phone down without responding. Regina would call her.

She was exhausted. She was tired of crying every night, keeping it quiet to make sure Henry didn't hear her from the bedroom. Tired of her mind playing games on her. Even when she tried having a drink at night before bed, it didn't keep the thoughts from her head. She would have to talk to Granny and Ruby soon.

Emma looked at the clock. She still had over an hour till she had to head to the bus stop to get Henry.

Well no time like the present.

She left her apartment and knocked on her neighbors door lightly, keeping it low incase Granny was sleeping.

"Whats up chica?" Ruby asked as soon as she saw Emma at the door. "I didn't think we were watching the kiddo today."

"No. You aren't. I'm off. But I was wondering if you could watch him next weekend."

"Shouldn't be a problem. When?"

"Um," she stumbled stuffing her hands into her jeans pocket. "All weekend actually. Like from Friday evening to late Sunday night."

"What?"

"Yeah." Emma shrugged and tried to summon a grin as Ruby glared at her suspiciously. The brunette glanced off to the side before abruptly pulling Emma into her apartment and shutting the door.

"Spill."

"What do you mean?"

"Is this about that guy you've been seeing?"

"What guy? I'm not…" Emma didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Ruby raised a hand.

"Don't lie to me Emma. I know you are seeing someone," the lanky dancer crossed her arms and glared at the single mother. "I know your schedule. You've been staying out later on Friday nights. You asked for personal time which you haven't taken since I've known you. You have a brand new phone and Henry's been attached to that tablet. Also I know when your EBT card is filled and you went and bought several groceries toward the end of the month last month. I didn't say anything because it's not my business but…don't stand here and ask me to watch Henry for an entire weekend and then tell me you aren't seeing anyone."

Emma's jaw nearly dropped. Regina helped her out that one time when she mentioned that her card had somehow not been filled properly. She had also been very careful. She and Regina never met at each other places. She usually tried to meet her driver a couple of blocks away.

"Well…I…I'm not exactly seeing anyone. Were just friends."

"Friends…"

"Yes friends…with…ya know"

"A fuck buddy?" Emma exhaled and leaned against the door. If she were to be honest that's all she and Regina were. They were friends who fucked. Nothing more.

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh okay. Well how come I've never met him. He should come by sometime."

"It's not like that. We're keeping it private." When Ruby continued staring, she exhaled. "My friend is...kind of…like…well...important. And we don't want anyone finding out we know each other. If it gets out it could mess things up."

"Important?"

"Yes important, as in an important job. Works at a big company somewhere downtown in a really high position. I can't say more, but I've googled enough to understand why it has to be kept under wraps."

"Rich?"

"Yes."

"So you've been sneaking around the last few months, sleeping with some anonymous rich guy who's been buying you some gadgets yet won't actually meet any of your friends." Ruby paused. "Emma are you insane?"

"Wha-"

"You're some pricks mistress?"

"Is not like that Ruby. Were friends!" Emma was thrown back as Ruby laughed. She let out a genuine laugh that was tinged with pity.

"Emma, people like us aren't friends with people like that. They don't become our friends. He is hiding you because he is ashamed of you. He is fucking you and keeping you hidden, giving you little tokens to keep you around." Emma didn't say anything. "Let me guess, he won't even eat in a restaurant with you. He invites you up to his room. Probably threw you some line about privacy?"

Emma's face answered the question.

"Emma baby….you aren't his friend. He's using you." Emma turned her head and looked down not able to stand the look of sympathy her friend gave her.

"What if I'm okay with that?"

"What? No way Em'"

"No, Ruby, I'm ok with it. Yes there is a weird power play here, but what if I am okay with that. What if I like the fact that I get things? I like the good food and nice hotel rooms. What's wrong with that?"

"It's wrong because he's using you and you are worth more than a nice lay."

"Well right now that's what I'm getting. The sex is good and I get to experience things I've never been able to."

"Okay well then he needs to step up and be a real sugar daddy then. Demand more."

"What the hell?"

"Seriously. If he is this rich prick who wants a friend with benefits you deserve more. Make him pay your bills and hell, get more. Get me an new iPhone"

"I'm not that kind of girl Ruby. I don't want a sugar daddy. We're just friends."

"So he gets to fuck you and keep his appearance and you get what? A dinner in a fancy hotel room once a week? Not only are you letting him use you, you are letting him use you cheaply? Really?" Emma turned around feeling herself getting angry. She had to remind herself that Ruby didn't know Regina. Didn't know anything about how they met, or what their agreement was. Ok sure Regina was rich and didn't want anyone to know about Emma, but it wasn't because of Emma. It was because of Regina right? Because she was in the closet.

"So…what you don't think I should go on this trip?"

"Emma, listen to yourself. You really wanna be one of those girls? The kind that thinks there worth being a hidden fuck toy to the elite. That as long as they buy you a trinket here and there its okay?"

"I need this vacation. You've seen the stress I've been under lately and I'm being offered an all expense paid weekend to Miami. You saying I should reject that on some moral ground of sticking it to the man? I'm a fucking stripper Ruby, I don't have much moral ground."

"Being a stripper is different. It's a job that gives you a certain about a money. You aren't sleeping with them. Hell you are basically this guy's prostitute!" Emma stopped whatever words were coming out of her mouth and Ruby hit the point she had been afraid of. Is that what she was to Regina? She had been worried that their arrangement had been akin to that...but Regina didn't treat her like a prostitute. They talked. They got to know each other. Yes they had sex and yes Regina paid for everything, but….they were friends…right?

"Look I just need this Ruby. I need these three days. I need to get away."

"I know…"

"No! You don't fucking know!" Emma screamed at her closest friend. "You don't fucking know how tired I am! I am so fucking tired of it all. I am tired of being strong every single God damn day when I feel like falling out." Ruby just didn't get it. Emma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Yes, Ruby had her grandmother, but she wasn't forced to keep up a front of stability in front of Granny. Granny was an adult. She knew the stresses and if Ruby wanted to sit and breakdown, the old woman would understand it. Emma couldn't do that with Henry around.

She was sick of it. She was sick of being looked at like another ghetto baby mama everywhere she went. She was sick of worrying about paying the next bill and worried about whether she was falling into lifestyle her foster mother told her she was. But most of all she was sick of faking it every day. She was sick of putting on a god damn front and acting like everything was fine when it wasn't. She was sick of doing every wrong and nasty, but legal thing she could think of to strange men, just to do right by her son.

"I just….," she slid down onto the floor, her head in her hands, tears flowing down her face. "I can't keep going Ruby. I can't…I can't take it anymore."

"Oh God, Emma."

"I know t-that….I know that I am nothing more than a warm body for he-him. But when I am with him I feel as if I am more. I don't remember my stresses. So if I am a hooker than I am. I'm a hooker, not for dinner or things, but for the feeling of being important. For feeling like I matter. When I'm with him….I don't feel like the trash that I am."

"You are not trash Emma. You aren't." the skinny brunette sat down on the floor and pulled the blonde into her arms. "You are an amazing and resilient woman and a great mother."

"I just…I want a good day. I want to go 24 hours without feeling pain. And when…when…when were together…"

"Go."

"What?" the blonde looked up.

"Go. Have your good days and we'll look after Henry."

"But you said that…"

"I know what I said," Ruby huffed. "Look, I don't know about this secret friend you have. I don't trust it, but if he makes you feel better, if only for a little while, then I say you go for it. Take this vacation and come back refreshed and ready to continue working and fighting for your little guy." Emma looked into the blue eyes and saw no judgement. She saw no sarcasm or malice. Unable to form words, she pulled the skinny woman close and hugged her as tight she as she could, her tears staining the red tee shirt Ruby was wearing.

"T-Th-Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head back onto the brunette's shoulder.

"Anytime sweetie," Ruby pressed a kiss to the top of the blondes head. She hoped she didn't regret aiding Emma in going on this trip. Whoever this guy was…she just didn't see this ending well.

**[SQ]**

* * *

**Whew! Okay well next chapter will be less angsty...and Regina will be back. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Its be forever, I know. This is unbeta'd (sp?). Now beta'd!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Emma stuffed the last of her tank tops into her duffel bag. Benjamin was supposed to be here any minute, and she wasn't sure she packed correctly. The trip was barely three days, but what if her clothes got dirty from spilling too much food on them. Also she had to have extra, extra underwear in case of a disaster. She also packed the one dress she owned in case Regina wanted to go out somewhere nice. One of these days she'd be able to afford a second dress.

She had taken longer to see Henry off to school that morning, reminding him that Ruby was going to pick him up from the bus stop and that she wouldn't be home till Sunday. He whined about her leaving, but in the end relented when she told him she'd bring him back a gift. It had been a tough few days, spending as much time as she could with her little man knowing she'd be without him for three days. She'd even splurged a bit with her bridge card funds, getting junk food for them to use while watching cartoons on his tablet, courtesy of Regina's rarely used Netflix account.

"Ready to go?" Ruby popped her head in the door, watching Emma zip up her bag that was on the made up futon.

"Think so," the blonde held up a notebook with several numbers. "Here is the list. My cell is there, and that's the number to his pediatrician. I wrote her name out how it sounds because it's just weird. Here is the hospital she works out of…"

"Emma! I got it."

"You need to be prepared in case anything happens."

"You do realize that Granny and I watch him every time you're at work right?"

"Yes but this is more than just overnight. it's going to be days!" Emma could feel herself getting worked up. What if something happened to him and she wasn't here? What if Ruby was late getting him from the bus stop and some criminal snatched him up and threw him into a human trafficking ring?

"His bus should arrive-"

"-by 3:15. I will be at the stop at 2:45 Emma. I will be standing there in the cold 30 minutes early to make sure I get Henry. This isn't the first time I've picked him up."

"I know. I know. I just feel that maybe….maybe I shouldn't go. He seemed alright this morning, but what if-"

"He'll be fine Emma."

"You'll let me know if something happens right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, Okay." Emma looked down when her phone beeped. A message from Benjamin that he had arrived.

"Is that Mr. Warbucks. Ready to whisk you away." Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Mr Warbucks? Really?"

"Well I would have said Mr Lewis, as in Edward Lewis from Pretty Woman, but I figured you'd be offended at being compared to a prostitute."

"You figured right."

Emma jumped up and down and shrugged her shoulders to ward off some of the nervousness. It was silly really. She knew Regina. Had spent the last couple of months going to dinners with her. They'd even begun texting more often.

But they had never spent a full 24 hours together, let alone three days.

What if they annoyed each other? What if Regina got sick of her and wanted to send her back immediately? What if she embarrassed the wealthy woman while they were looking at vacation homes? What if she looked poor and stood out to people they met?

"Emma?" Ruby looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just thinking." She slung her bag over her shoulder and gave a false grin. They left the apartment, Emma not wanting to leave Ben waiting. "Wish me luck."

"Have fun," Ruby said hugging Emma tightly before watching her walk off . "And don't forget to ask him about my iPhone."

Emma gave Ruby the middle finger as she made her way down the stairs and walked the short distance to where she had Ben pick her up. At least she'd have the ride to the airport to get her thoughts together. She couldn't believe how nervous she was.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan," Benjamin said as he opened the car door for her. "Our ride shouldn't take more than 30 minutes, but Ms. Mills informed me of the food you like. There is a couple of bags of Cheetos in the console, as well as some bottled water."

"Thanks Ben!" Emma said as she gave him her duffel bag and climbed into the car. "What's all this?"

"Oh, those are some gifts from Ms. Mills. She asked me to bring them along so that you could pick out any items you want to bring on vacation with you." Emma nodded. There were various shopping bags on the other side of the backseat and along the floor. She had never known Regina to do anything half-way and it seemed she was the same way with shopping.

Emma hesitantly opened the first bag on the seat. It was from Polo by Ralph Lauren and filled to the brim. She pulled out a nice striped tee shirt, and saw there were several others in various shades beneath. Further down there were capris and khakis, all with the price tags ripped so as not to show cost. It was the first of several bags. Each were from some place Emma had only seen through a window. Nautica, Macy's, Guess and a few other places she wasn't familiar with but all were stores in which she had never shopped. Rifling through the items, she found a variety of clothing: jeans, collared shirts and a few graphic tees. What angered her was that they were all things she would have worn. Her style. Nothing was too ostentatious or girly that she would have felt uncomfortable.

Regina had known what to buy.

As she got to the smallest bag, she pulled out a small box. Opening up, her breath caught as she laid her eyes on the silver watch. It had a large round face, with silver markings on a blue background. It was nearly big enough to be masculine, but delicate enough to straddle the line.

"Michael Kors," she read off the designer of the watch. Why the hell was Regina buying her these things? She twirled the watch around in her fingers before shaking her head and placing it back in the box and back into the bag it came out of. She wasn't some young woman looking for a sugar momma. Regina wasn't going to turn her into one.

"Feel free to pick out which items you want me to place into your suitcase ma'am," the driver said. "I will have them transferred as soon as we reach the airport."  
Emma didn't answer. She didn't plan on having any of these transferred into her bags. She wasn't sure what Regina's angle was, but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

[SQ]

Emma couldn't help the scoff that came out of her mouth as they pulled up to a private hangar. The plane was small, obviously private and not commercial. The door was open and she could see a man standing near the hatch, waiting.

"A private plane. Of course she has a private plane," she said to no one in particular. Benjamin drove closer to the hatch and stopped, opening the trunk. A man in a suit pulled Emma's single duffel from the trunk as Benjamin let her out of the vehicle.

Carrying as many of the shopping bags as she could, Emma made quick work of the steps leading into the posh exterior of the plane. The beautiful woodwork and leather seats would have made anyone stop and take a look, but Emma hardly noticed the interior.

"What the fuck is this?" Emma said throwing the various bags onto the beige carpet.

"What?"

"I said what the fuck is this? All of this." The brunette put down the glass of wine she was drinking and cocked her head to the side, staring bewildered at the blonde.

"Clothes, Emma. Those are clothes, which I'm sure you know."

"Don't toy with me Regina. I've seen the contents of these bags. I may not shop often, but I can tell when something cost more than 20 bucks," Emma reached into one of the strew bags and pulled out the watch case. "Like this! This is not just clothes Regina. This is a fucking $400 dollar watch. I know. I googled it on the way here!"

"Will you sit down?"

"No, I'm not going to sit down! What is this Regina? What, you think that in order for me to go out of town with you and fuck you that you need to ply me with clothes and jewelry? What are you? My sugar momma?"

"No!"

"Ok so you're too ashamed to be seen with me in my normal clothes?"

"No that is not it!" the business woman screamed. She ran her hands through her dark hair, and Emma could feel the frustration coming of her in waves. Good. She needed to be frustrated. Emma wasn't falling for this. She wasn't going to become one of those kept mistresses who were basically bought.

"Look if you don't want the things, I can return them. It's fine."

"I want to know why? What were you trying to get at? I thought we were equal. I thought we were friends! What? You are trying to make sure I owe you something? Make it where I can't say no if I wanted to?"

"What the hell?" Regina stood up from her seat, getting into the blondes face "Why the hell does there have to be some conspiracy behind the fact that I wanted to buy you clothes?"

"Because no one does that without a reason; without an angle!"

"Emma!" the brunette screamed. "I have seen you every week for months. I've watched you wear the same damn jacket over and over. I have seen you wear the same dress when we go out on dates. I watch the rotation of jeans and tank tops..."

"So it's my clot—" Emma was cut off with a hand in her face.

"I have also heard you talk about getting your son the things he needs. Making sure he has the cereal he wants for breakfast or working longer hours to make sure he has the correct uniform tie so that he doesn't get into trouble. I know how hard you work to take care of your son and….and…I just," the brunettes voice broke, "I just thought that maybe it was time someone took care of you."

"Huh?" The blonde felt her rage deflate immediately at the sincere expression on the businesswoman.

"I-I just...I see you every time and lately, the last few times we've gotten together, you seemed tired. I know you put every bit of energy you have into Henry and I...I….I just put a little energy into you." Regina sat back down and immediately turned her face to the window.

Emma didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if there was an appropriate response to the situation. Luckily, she was saved by the pilot announcing that they were preparing to taxi for take off. She sat down on the other side of the aisle, across from Regina and buckled in, all the time staring at the woman who refused to look her way.

[SQ]

"Hey, we're about to land," Regina tapped the blonde on the shoulder. The flight had been just under three hours and the blonde had slept most of the way. Regina had seen the dark circles, barely covered up, when they were arguing. The woman wasn't sleeping. That much was obvious.

Emma sat up slowly, sad to have missed the scenery. She had been hoping for a glimpse of the ocean when they arrived, but so far all she saw were buildings and the approaching concrete of the landing strip.

"How far are we from the hotel?"

"Not far, but with traffic I'd say around 30 to 45 minutes. The driver should be able to give us an estimate." The private plane landed easily with its passengers in silence. It was much faster than the couple of times she had flown in her life. There was no terminal and within moments of the engine being turned off, the door was open and a car was waiting.

Emma watched as her own bag was put in the trunk along with the Regina's many suitcases and the clothing she had purchased for the blonde.

"Why do you have four bags? We're only here two nights."

"Yes and I want to be prepared for anything."

"Anything...such as the apocalypse?" The brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes as the driver opened the passenger door for them to get into the vehicle. "Seriously. I've never known anyone to need that many clothes for a weekend."

Regina didn't answer as they drove off. It was silent again, with the brunette leaning her head back against the leather seat. Even with the business woman in sunglasses, Emma could tell something was bothering her.

"I'm sorry."

"What," the brunette sat up, pulling of the glasses and arching her eyebrow at the blonde. "Whatever for dear?"

"For….for accusing you of trying to make me your…whore," she said in a whisper. "I know…I know we have an understanding, but for some reason when I saw the stuff I just lost it."

"No need to apologize Emma, I shouldn't have bought those things without asking you. I can return the items or…"

"No!" Emma said. "I do like the clothes, and I do actually need them. You were right. I haven't gotten nothing for myself in a long time."

"Okay. That's fine." Regina gave a tight smile and put her glasses back on, leaning back into the leather seat again.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That. What you're doing right now. Acting as if you aren't upset and being fake with me."

"Emma, I'm not acting-"

"Yes you are. You're doing that thing with your face where every movement in controlled and you're treating me like you treat everyone else. Acting like everything is perfect when it's not. I've seen you make that face at Ben and other people, but not with me," the blonde pleaded. "Don't do that. Tell me….tell me what you're thinking. Please."

Regina exhaled strongly, pulling off her glasses again and straightening up in her seat.

"Okay," she wet her lips. " Well, I'm not sure as to how I feel about what you insinuated. I thought we understood each other, but obviously we don't."

"Regina, I do understand."

"No you don't. Especially when, if I buy you a gift, your first thought is that I'm trying to make you my personal whore."

"I don't think that you are trying to make me your whore. I just..my head was messed up. I was feeling overwhelmed and then Ruby said that people like you and I can't be friends…."

"Ruby? The girl who watches your son? What does she have to do with anything and why does she know about us?"

"She doesnt," Emma turned to the side putting one of her knees up onto the seat. "Not really anyway. She kind of figured out I was...hanging out with someone, but she doesn't know it's you. She just knows it's someone important. "

Regina raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything in response.

"Okay…," Emma continued, "and she and I were talking when I asked her to watch Henry over the weekend. I mean Regina, you have to understand how this sounds when I tell other people about us."

"Well that is the reason you weren't supposed to tell anyone about us Emma. That's the exact reason."

"What the hell was I supposed to do Regina, you aren't exactly subtle. I can't afford this phone, that tablet and I sure as hell can't afford the amount of times I been going out lately. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Ruby, can you watch Henry for three days while I'm out of town. No no I'm not doing anything.' She isn't an idiot, Regina."

"What if she says something?"

"She isnt. Besides she thinks you're man."

"What?"

"She automatically assumed you were a man, and I didn't correct her." Regina jerked her head back in shock and opened and closed her mouth rapidly for a moment. Had the conversation not been so serious Emma would have laughed.

"I guess that's a small consolation," the executive said. "I understand that an explanation has to be given Emma, but why tell her about our...arrangement? Even if she thinks I'm a man, I'm sure she had some opinions. Why tell her anything?"

"Because it's easier to tell some of the truth instead of lying….and I needed to tell someone."

"Why?"

"Because this is new to me Regina!" Emma practically yelled. "Despite the fun we're having, you have no idea the type of thoughts that go through my mind. And Ruby understood exactly what I had been thinking. You take me out, we see each other at night, almost exclusively in hotel rooms and now you are buying me things. How does that sound to you?"

"Emma, I told you why we meet where and when we do. I thought you were fine with that."

"I am, but...Regina we are very different. You drop several hundred dollars on a bottle of wine and I have to count every penny I spend on paper-towel. That kind of dynamic between people is significant, no matter what you think!"

Regina sat back in her seat, as she noticed the car pulling up to the front of the hotel. She said nothing, but Emma could see the woman working her jaw back and forth in anger. Suddenly the angry visage vanished as the concierge opened the door for them. The smile was back in place as they both exited the vehicle and headed to check in.

It amazed Emma how Regina seemed to completely forget their argument as they were directed to their suite, which happened to be on the top floor. She said nothing to the blonde as they rode the elevator and spoke only to the bellhop as they entered the spacious penthouse.

"Please take the bags into the bedroom," the brunette said pleasantly to the young man, never connecting eyes with Emma. Her tone seemed fine, so Emma sat down on the white couch wondering how she was going to bring the subject up again since Regina seemed to have dismissed it. The suite of rooms was lovely. A wall of windows led them onto a balcony with a spectacular view of the water. She couldn't remember what body of water they were near. Pacific ocean? Some gulf? Whatever it was, it was gorgeous.

Emma walked over to the sliding door, ready to explore the balcony, when she heard the suite door close and Regina's heels clicking on the tile in the foyer.

"So...tell me what I have done to deserve this suspect treatment?" The brunette said leaning against a wall.

"What?"

"What have I done to make you think that our financial differences affect how I see you?"

"Nothing, but…"

"But nothing. Our...our...association," she could never figure out what to call them, "has never been about money. Sex, yes. Money, no."

"Oh please Regina. We fuck and you buy me expensive dinners and a new phone and now clothes. Despite how you feel, we are not equal in this. How could we ever be equal? Other than my body, there is nothing else I can give you."

"Your company! Your friendship!" Regina yelled. "Look, there are people out there who think that the more a person has the less humanity they have. And that simply isn't true, Emma. I am simply sharing what I have when we're together, not because I am buying you, but because I appreciate being with you. I bought those clothes because I admire you and everything that you are doing."

Emma scoffed and muttered 'stripping' under her breath. Unfortunately the brunette heard her. Regina stepped further into the room, and Emma could see the irritation coming off her.

"I won't apologize for being who I am, and I sure as hell am not going to let you treat me like a criminal because of some personal issues you are having with yourself." She worked her jaw back and forth. " It has no bearing on the type of woman I am. So please let these fallacies go, I don't give a damn what your friend thinks, but I care what you think, about me and about yourself."

"How can I do that? How can I just ignore what is all around me Regina. The glaring differences"

"I don't know," the brunette admitted as she walked back through the foyer and opened the door. "But I would think you've come to know me over the last couple of months and I would think that my actions and my behavior is worth more than the words of someone who doesn't know me at all."

The door closed behind the brunette and Emma sank into the couch. Regina was right, she hadn't given Emma indication that she thought less of her. But then why did she feel like a fool? Every time she spoke to the woman, there was an internal battle. One side of her wanted nothing more than to enjoy the executive's company and let everything else go. The other side of her could hear the criticism of former foster parents, social workers and teachers. They were telling her that she was exactly what they expected of her. A hoe.

Emma shook her head, stood up from the couch and walked back over to the doors that lead to the balcony. She was being foolish. This vacation was supposed to be fun, supposed to be time to relax, and here she was ruining it. Why?

Because she honestly cared what Regina thought of her.

[SQ]

Regina swirled the vodka around in the glass. It was always something, and this time she wasn't even in a relationship. She took another sip of her drink, wanting to pace herself as this was her second. She turned around, watching the hotel bar pianist playing a soft Jazzy tune.

Jazz, it was one of her favorites. The instrumental music changed meaning with her moods, and this evening was no different. Right now, she could feel the melody take on a heartbreaking tone. She had told herself that she didn't care what the blonde thought, but over the last two months the woman had come to mean more to her than the occasional warm body in a bed. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone about her life since Mal, and it had been nice, while it lasted.

Friendship was a foreign concept to her over the years and she was now remembering why. People were too easily influenced by others. How could Emma try to tell her what she was thinking? All because of a woman who didn't know her. She had believed the blonde was above that; that she, like Regina, formed her own opinion. That obviously wasn't the case.

Regina stepped up to the piano and began flipping through the request book as she took a small drink from her glass. She wasn't interested in complicating their...association, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and regret beginning to develop. The executive quickly stomped out that emotion. It had run it course, just like every other interpersonal relationship in her life; intimate or not.

"Hey," Regina turned around quickly as saw the subject of her thoughts standing behind her with a half smile on her face.

"Yes," she said coldly.

"We never...I….we didn't," Emma stuttered. "Can we go upstairs and talk?"

"I don't know, can we? Should I be offended by you hiding me from all these people?"

"Okay,I deserved that, but Regina..it's not that simple. Please," she whispered keeping her eye on the musician who was staring straight at his sheet music.

Sighing, the brunette walked away from the piano and over to an empty table in the corner of the bar.  
"Emma, this doesn't have to be difficult," she sat and gestured for the blonde to the the same. "I will go look at homes with my realtor tomorrow and you can stay here. Or, if you wish, I can arrange for a flight back for you early tomorrow…."

"No!" Emma nearly yelled and caught herself bring attention to them. "No. I don't want to stop being...friends, Regina. I just...I know I should not have accused you of that or made such a big deal about your income, and I am sorry."

"But why did you?"

"Regina, if you asked me how many times I have had people treat me like I didn't matter for no other reason than who i was, I couldn't tell you."

"But…"

"No. I know you haven't, but if you spent your entire life knowing that every person you met just wanted to use you and saw you as trash….and then some rich ass woman claims to want nothing more than your friendship….what are you going to believe?" The brunette didn't say anything but she knew exactly what Emma was saying.

"Emma, you aren't trash."

"I know that, but I dont...I dont want you to think that I'm... that I'm like that."

"Like what? I just said you aren't trash."

"No. Like ya know, some girl who is hanging around you waiting for a handout. Regina, I am not with you for the stuff you buy."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because when Ruby said those things..I worried that maybe that was how you saw me too. And then I told myself that you didn't, but then I saw that watch and those clothes and ...I just...I freaked. I thought that you assumed that I was expecting you to give me money to "floss" or something."

"Floss?" Emma just shook her head. It was easier to not explain.

"Nevermind," she sighed. "I just want you to know that I am not like that. I'm not expecting anything. I'm grateful for the things you've done, but it's not expected."

"Emma," Regina started. "I did not think you expected anything from me. I was merely wanting to do something nice. I promise. I am not trying to buy you. I told you, we're friends." Emma smiled and put her hand over the brunettes.

"In fact, I don't even care about being seen. How about we have dinner in the hotel room and just...talk?"

"I have the perfect idea for dinner," Regina grinned.

[SQ]

"How did I not know we had a hot tub on our roof?" Emma said, picking another onion ring from one of the platters on the side table next to the jacuzzi. Regina had surprised the hell out of her by taking her up a spiral staircase in their suite and onto a small terrace that had a wet bar, dining table, lounge area and private hot tub.

The view was spectacular, and she had taken the time to gaze out into the ocean while they waited for their dinner which consisted of salads and Emma's favorite snack foods. They had eaten most of the light meal on the lounge and now were both sitting in the hot tub, watching the sunset and eating. Well Emma was still eating; Regina was just having a drink of sparkling water.

"I don't know dear," the brunette said leaning back further and letting her hair dip in the water. "I thought you had walked around while I was downstairs."

"No, I was too busy trying to figure out how to apologize for being an ass."

"Emma, it's fine." Regina shook her head and relaxed into the water.

"I know," she said. "I'm just sorry. You worked to get where you are and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was judging you for that."

"Emma, say sorry one more time and I'll throw those french fries off the balcony." Emma widened her eyes in mock fear and raised her hands in surrender after she stuffed a handful of the food in her mouth.

"Done apologizing." She said around food, causing the brunette to laugh a bit and shield her eyes.

"Emma, that's disgusting," Regina laughed. The blonde shrugged and swallowed before smiling again.

"Ok so back to what I was saying, that asshole keeps cutting my hours and I am afraid to say anything because he might just take me off the schedule all together. I am not interested in becoming full time at the lounge, but at this point I might not have any choice."

"And you can't find anything else?"

"I've tried. I mean I have very little skills besides waitressing and making drinks," Emma said sighing. "Everywhere I look they want a high school diploma and I don't have that."

"I might be able to make a few calls when we-"

"No Regina. I don't want you doing that. I am gonna handle this on my own."

"Emma, what's the point of having contacts if you don't make use of them. I know plenty of people who may be hiring."

"Yeah?" the blond said turning to Regina. "And what happens when they ask how you know me? Or what if I screw up and mess up a good contact for you."

"I'll cross that bridge if I come to it."

"Nope. It's not that bad yet. I mean I am taking extra hours at the club, but as long as Henry has what he needs I'm ok. Maybe I'll just quit the coffee shop all together."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's less money for the hours. I can make twice what I make at the coffee shop in less hours at the lounge. And if I have extra time I can go ahead and get my GED, and be home when Henry gets out of school everyday."

"Emma you just told me less than 2 minutes ago that you didn't want to take more hours at the strip club."

"I know," the blonde muttered. "But I have to find a way to improve myself ya know.I can't be working minimum wage forever and expect to live." Regina nodded. She didn't like the idea of Emma working several times a week as a stripper to provide for her son. She also didn't like knowing that she could do something but wasn't being allowed.

"Come on dear, let's get out." The mood had changed and the sun had already set as the two made their way inside to dry off. They were both silent as they prepared for bed. As they slipped in between the soft sheets, Regina turned to her side to stare at the blonde who was obviously not in the mood for something more. She realized that this was the first time they were going to share a bed without sex.

"I think you should do what you think is best for your family," Regina said, stroking the blondes arm. "Don't feel like you have to do one or the other based on what other's think."

"You know, I never thought I'd end up a full time stripper."

"No?" Regina asked with levity. "I never thought I'd end up sharing a bed with a stripper."

"No I wanted to be a G.A.L."

"A what?"

"A G.A.L. Guardian Ad Litem," Emma said turning to face the brunette. "They are like, personal lawyers or representatives for kids in foster care. I had bad and good ones, so I decided that when I got older, that was what I was going to be."

"Oh!" Regina said.

"Yeah. For older kids they talk to them and take their opinions into court, for younger ones they just like...make decisions based on what they know. Like, when I was 14, my GAL didn't even ask me what I wanted. She just went ahead and told the court. I hated that. She acted like I was an infant and she would come for 5 minutes before a court date just to say she had been to see me. But eventually I was switched to this guy, Mason. He was awesome. He made sure he visited me regularly and talked to me about the home I was in, see if I needed anything and presented me with possible families. I never picked one, but he was great."

"Sounds like he made an impact."

"He did. I said that when I got older I would...I would be a GAL like him. I'd make sure I listened to my kids before just saying anything to a judge or caseworker."

"I imagine that your experience in foster care would make you ideal for the position," Regina said. "I think it's perfect actually."

"Except the part where I don't qualify." Emma said. "I can't even support myself. And the rules change so much. I hear in some states they only allow lawyers and other places you can volunteer."

"You should look it up."

"Maybe," the blonde said turning over. "Maybe one day."

* * *

**Review/Let me know what you think.  
One more chapter of fluff and then on to some plot**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler fluff/smut chapter, but it was needed to get to the plot. I'm not sure if I am happy with how all of this turned out...but I hope you like it. Also this is rated M...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Emma couldn't help but turn around in circles as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. The long white shorts looked good on her, contrasting with the loose T-shirt she wore. Running her hands on the material, she could tell it wasn't cheap, not even looking at the polo emblem that was on the shirt and shorts. She stuck her hands in the pockets and turned the left, and then back to the right, giggling. It had been so long since she had gotten new clothes. It reminded her of when she had decent foster parents who used her clothing allowance for its intended purpose. Of course, they had shopped at the second hand stores and not the mall, but it was still exciting. Now, nearly 24 years old and she felt the same way.

"Admiring yourself dear," the sultry voice from behind said. Emma shrugged and stepped away from the mirror. She had been feeling awkward since she'd woken up with Regina's arms around her. It wasn't like they hadn't woken up entangled before, but usually they were able to blame on hormones from sex. This time there was no excuse.

"I just think these are a good fit." She sat on the ottoman to lace up the new shoes Regina had bought. They were white and navy, matching the rest of her outfit perfectly. "So where are we headed?"

"Well, I figured we could do breakfast downstairs and then we have to meet Mark, my realtor. He has some properties lined up for today." Emma nodded admiring the way the brunette was able to meld her feminine style within her casual wear. It was far different from her usual work attire, but no less enticing. She wore sandaled heels with her shorts and the blond was having trouble keeping her eyes off the shapely legs in front of her.

"T-That sounds good," she stood up quickly, jerking her eyes from the executive's body. She rushed over to the door. "Let me just give Henry a call and then we can eat. I'm starving."

**[SQ]**

"Damn," Emma whispered to the brunette as they stepped into the first property. "I knew you were a 'No Mediocre' type woman, but wow."

"What?"

"Nothing," the blonde said with a grin. This was the first mini-mansion the realtor had taken them too. Well it was referred to as a mini mansion. To Emma, it was just a mansion. She had to hold in a gasp as they entered another room. The place was beautiful. It was Italian in style, according to what Mark told them. Emma didn't know what it was, except that it was just spectacular. Regina though didn't seem to be as pleased.

"Hey," Emma whispered bumping the woman with her hip. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the brunette ran her hand along the granite countertop in the kitchen, looking out to the waterfront views and not smiling.

"You sure? Because you have had the same disappointed look on your face since we stepped into this place. And I can't see anything wrong."

"I-I told Mark that I didn't want anything too big. I don't think he understood what I meant."

"Oh!" Emma said backing up and taking in the two story great room behind them. "This is huge."

"Not to someone like him. He probably thinks that anything under 10,000 sq ft is 'not too big'. I was thinking of getting something more like a detached condo. Still on the water, but nothing expansive. It's just me. What do I need all this space for?"

"And me!" Emma piped up, trying to put a smile on the brunettes face.

"And you dear," Regina sighed, obviously in disbelief. Every step she took in the home reminded her of the fact she was alone. Her closest companion was a fuck buddy, who happened to be a stripper. "Yeah I just...this isnt working."

"Well then let's tell him," Emma took the brunette by the hand and lead her over to the realtor who was scrolling through something on his phone.

"Mark," Regina started giving him a slight smile. "This property, it isn't what I'm looking for."

"No? I would think that you would adore the Italian details. I remember you telling me you spent time in Italy…"

"I did tell you that," she sighed. "I also told you that I didn't want anything too big."

"This house is barely 6800 sq ft. It's smaller than…"

"Mark!" Emma cut in suddenly. "She doesn't want a mansion dude."

"And you are…" he said, as if this was the first time he had noticed the younger woman.

"Her friend. And you need to listen to your client."

"A woman of her status needs a vacation home that will match," he waved a hand dismissing the blonde. "I am trying to help her make a good choice. "Emma countered before Regina could speak up.

"You are trying to help yourself to a large commission and about to lose any commission all together." The man shut his mouth quickly and stepped back. Regina knew she was more than capable of speaking up, but she was stunned at how Emma quickly stepped in. "She wants small. As in what...about two bedrooms?" Emma asked the brunette who nodded with her more agape. "Two bedrooms and two bathrooms dude. By the water. It's me and her. Stop trying to sell something to fit 10 people." Mark nodded dutifully and turned away to search through his property listings.

"Sorry, I jumped in Reg-" Emma was cut off by the brunette's mouth slamming into hers, and the older woman's tongue thrusting into her mouth without permission.

"Normally I hate it when people interrupt me, but for some reason...I liked it." Emma's face broke out into a wide grin that Regina was more than happy to kiss. "Come dear, let's go see what else Mark has for me to look at.

**[SQ]**

Regina gave a small smile, watching as the woman across finished off the creme brulee in front of her without missing a single bite. She was positive Emma would have licked the porcelain cup if she could have done so without anyone seeing.

"Good, dear?

"Amazing," Emma said sitting back. "I've eaten so good the last 24 hours, I swear, I am going to be 10 pounds heavier by the time I leave."

"It's worth it. Well, I'm not too sure about the daiquiri that was the size of your head…"

"Worth it," the blonde grinned. She hadn't been able to finish the drink, but it had been fun trying and watching Regina's jaw drop when she saw how much the blonde did finish. "You should have gotten one."

The brunette shook head taking her black credit card from the leather check holder. One thing she loved about this place, was the fact that a 25% gratuity was already added. The waiters and waitresses were always outstanding, working hard to keep a job that guaranteed a good tip, and she was able to add a few dollars if she wanted, but never had to worry about bad service.

"Hey! You hear that?" Emma said, her head popping up suddenly.

"What?"

"That...the guitar." Regina shook her head, standing up after Emma, who's head was turned toward a series of restaurants down Ocean Drive. The blonde took Regina's hand and lead her down the stairs and onto the boardwalk. As they walked in the general direction of the music she could hear the sounds of latin beat getting stronger.

"Come on!" Emma sped up and Regina was thankful that she was well versed in wearing heels to where she could keep up with the blonde's rapid pace. As they approached a bar, there were performers on the street, both musicians and dancers. They had patronized an establishment with a couple of street performers earlier in the day, but these weren't pantomimers in drag. It was a man and woman who were engaging in what looked to be a complicated set of footwork to the Afro-Caribbean rhythm that the musicians were playing.

"Amazing," Emma practically whispered. A crowd had gathered, but somehow the blond had managed to move her and Regina to the front, watching as the man and woman moved in a two-step, twisting their hips.

"Merengue…" Regina said outloud to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," a small smile erupted on the brunettes face and Emma raised an eyebrow before turning back to the dancers, who were ending their set. She was sad they had only seen a few seconds of the couple, as what they did see had left the blonde breathless. She had always enjoying watching others dance, live or on TV. She herself had almost no rhythm. Contrary to what most thought about those raised near the poverty line, Emma didn't have any luck with dancing. She had watched the other children at school, or the people who acted in dance themed movies, with awe and a small bit of jealousy.

The band began another tune, which Emma recognized from a Pitbull track a few years old. As she nodded her head along to beat, she stepped back as the male dancer began moving to the somewhat rapid beat alone.

"Regina?" Emma exclaimed as the brunette reached out a hand to the dancer, nodding as he mouthed 'are you sure?'. Emma knew she looked like a fool as her jaw dropped when the brunette was easily swept into the fluid movements of the man. The blonde swallowed hard as the executive seemed to be at home with the exaggerated movements and being spun around and back by the well dressed dancer.

"Whoa," she whispered as the fun, but normally well controlled businesswoman let out a bright smile, as she raised her arms above her head when the man took her by the waist and led across the sidewalk. It seemed impossible, but the brunette keep up with the footwork the man lead her in. It was almost like the fancy waltzes Emma had seen on TV, except that the two of them kept twisting to the right and moving around in a counter-clockwise pattern. Somehow Regina and the man never separated.

The group around them had gathered back, and then some, but Emma barely noticed, her eyes on the slim, but well developed hips of her lover. Regina moved with an innate sensuality that Emma was all too aware of. The jealousy that she normally felt at watching others with a skill she craved was not there. The only thought in her mind was that she knew all too well what the brunette was capable of, and she wanted that now. The couple continue on for a few more moments before the man let Regina go with a kiss to her hand.

"What the hell?" Emma asked as soon as the brunette was next to her.

"My father was very proud of his heritage, and the only activity I had that didn't involve studying was dance lessons, "she said as if she were discussing the weather. "I was fond of the merengue in particular."

**[SQ]**

Regina poured from the small bottle of grey goose into her glass as she kicked off her shoes. The day had been surprisingly wonderful. She still wasn't sure which of the homes was going to suit her needs, if any, but it had to been nice to spend time with Emma, hear her opinions and then dance with her. Well...attempt to dance. The blonde had been hopeless, but it had wonderful to have her hands on the younger woman's hips as she tried to guide her to the beat of the music. Dancing like that had made her think of her father, but the sadness she expected had not been there. Instead she had focused on the happy memories of him taking her by the hands and helping her practice her footwork. The day had been unreal.

Sighing, she added in a bit of cranberry juice and stirred her drink. She could hear the shower come on in the back, and a smile came onto her face without warning.  
They were planning on going out to one of the many clubs to have a few drinks and listen to some music, thus the blonde was preparing to put on something a bit fancier than the t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing at dinner. If it were up to Regina, the blonde would have had nothing on, but they weren't that free spirited in Miami.

Of course, this was their last night here. Tomorrow they would have breakfast, look a few more homes and then have lunch before heading to the airport.

They had spent the day being hassled by everyone, from the real estate agent to waiters and drivers. There was nothing wrong with an evening alone.

Besides, if they went out, there was a chance they'd be tired by the time they returned.

Making up her mind, the brunette finished off her drink before heading into the ensuite. Along the way she pulled off her shirt, shorts and unsnapped her bra just as she got into the steam filled bathroom. Regina didn't hesitate to open the glass shower door and step right in without an invitation

"Regina- what the-" Emma was cut off as soft full lips were pressed against hers in an urgency that couldn't be denied. Turning fully around, the brunettes arms wrapped up and around the blonde's neck pressing their slick bodies against each other. Within moments, Emma took control, pressing the older woman up against the shower wall, her hands caressing each and every inch of the shapely body beneath her.

"Guess we're not making it to the club."

"Disappointed dear?" Regina breathed.

"Not in the least," Even in the steaming shower, Emma could feel the rapid breaths coming from her lover. She trailed her lips down to the brunettes neck, eventually placing open mouth kisses on the wet skin as she trailed her way down. She swirled her tongue around, licking the moisture that stuck on the brunette. She could feel the nails beginning to dig into her shoulders as she kissed closer and closer to the woman's center.

Hooking one leg over her shoulder, Emma wasted no time in sliding her tongue directly into Regina's wet center. While the talking and intimacy of last night was nice, a huge part of her missed the intensity of the sexual side of their friendship. Curling her tongue, she use it to stroke the woman's insides, tasting the brunettes arousal. Using one hand to squeeze the executive's ass, she thrust her tongue in and out, occasionally flicking it up against the woman's erect clit.

"Yes," she heard the woman above her moan. It hadn't been that long, but for some reason Emma felt as if she was a woman starved and Regina was 5'5" of caramel cake. Careful of keeping the woman stable, she slid one hand up the slick body to caress the brunette's breasts as she continued her ministrations. With every stroke of her tongue, Regina's hips came off the wall to meet her mouth. They speed up, Emma moving her focus from the warm wet center and up to the sensitive button that drew whimpers from the business woman's lips. Slowly she rolled her tongue around it, stroking each part until she saw that tonight, Regina's moans were louder the more she licked to the right.

Grabbing the woman's ass with both hands, Emma increased the speed of her tongue, eventually wrapping her lips around it and lashing her tongue side to side until Regina's hands dug into her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

"E-E-Emmm-" with a shudder from Regina, the blonde found her hair being pulled sharply as the brunette ground her center into the younger woman's mouth. Unable to get enough, Emma used her tongue to lap up every drop coming from the brunette as she came.

"God, you are so amazing," Emma muttered as she placed kissing all along the older woman's thighs. "You taste...wow."

"I," Regina started, still attempting to catch her breath. "I don't think I've ever had it like that. wow." Regina leaned back, allowing her body to wind down.

"Glad I could be the one to give it to you like that," Emma grinned.

"Indeed," Regina kissed the blonde again, moving her tongue purposefully inside the younger woman's mouth and maneuvering her under the water. "Come on, rinse off."

The brunette's tone belied her desperation and Emma quickly made sure she was free of soap and shampoo before the older woman turned off the water and lead them both from the shower. Emma barely had enough time to dry of her skin, let alone her hair before Regina pushed her onto the plush bed.

Emma wasn't sure what had her submitting like this, but as Regina gently crawled on top of her, and refused to allow her to turn over, she found herself getting even wetter than she thought possible. The kisses were not rough, but definitely possessive. The brunette's hand wound up her body, caressing her side as she drew her fingers up from her waist, to her shoulders and around the back of her head. Pulling her up slightly off the bed, Regina bent the blondes head back, trailing kisses down from her lips to her neck, sucking on the pale flesh.

"Oh god," emma whispered, only to have the brunette bring their lips back together. With an insistence, the brunettes tongue entered her mouth, stroking every place it could touch. She could feel the energy flowing between them as Regina's hips began thrusting against hers. With minimal effort, the older woman parted Emma's thighs with her legs, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues seemed to duel, occasionally punctuated by light bites to each other's lips. Keeping one hand holding the blondes head in place, Regina trailed the other down the blondes body, drawing her fingers in the wetness gathering between the dancer's nether lips. A single swipe of her finger and the brunettes finger was wet.

With great care, Emma felt the brunettes finger dragging its way up her slick slit, and across her clit, teasing her.

"I want you," Regina whispered against Emma's mouth, as the blonde's eyes closed. "Do you want me?"

Emma didn't respond verbally, but nodded quickly as she felt the brunettes finger circling her clit, driving her insane. She didn't know why Regina didn't just enter her. Every pass caused her to shudder, the pleasure flowing up her back and out to her fingertips.

"Regina," Emma moaned. "Yes I want you."

Suddenly the woman stopped and got off of the bed. Emma opened her eyes immediately, wanting to whine at the loss of the skin to skin contact.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling forlorn. The brunette didn't answer, only quickly disappearing into the closet for a few moments. Emma laid back down, exhaling. She didn't know what the woman was up to, but she need to hurry up. She could feel herself dripping. She would be embarrassed, but honestly she was too turned on to give a damn. Who cared if she was messing up egyptian cotton sheets as long as her lover came back quickly.

The bed dipped slightly and Emma smiled as she felt Regina coming back to hopefully finish what she started. She tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the brunettes hand against her abs. Using her elbow, Regina parted Emma's legs again, slowly dragging her tongue up the blonde's sex, parting the wet lips. Emma moaned, the action sending tingles through her body. Crawling up the bed, Regina kept her body from fully melding to the athletic frame beneath her. waiting until they were eye to eye, she slowly let her body drop pressing against the blonde, skin to skin.

"Wha-" Emma arched up and looked down, seeing the straps around the narrow waist. She couldn't see the dildo attached, but she could definitely feel it against her sex. she swallowed hard. "Regina."

The brunette stroked the blondes cheek, placing a light kiss against her lips.

"I want you," she said. She deepened the kiss using her hands to cup the blondes face, angling the woman's head up to thrust her tongue inside the blondes mouth. As their lips moved against each other, the brunette accompanied each kiss with small thrusts of her hips, rubbing the tip of the dildo against Emma's slit. As she could feel her body relaxing in some places Emma could feel herself tense up in a good way. She pulled her arms up around the executives neck, wrapping the smaller woman in her arms, pulling her as close as possible.

Regina sucked the blondes bottom lip into her mouth, before moving her kisses to Emma's neck, sucking on her pulse point. She bit and sucked at the delicate skin, leaving her mark on the white flesh.

"Yes," Emma moaned as the brunette undulated her hips, effectively using the strap on to stimulate her core, the dildo sliding along her wetness easily, hitting the tip of the clit and back down. It was just enough to keep her wet, but not enough to do anything more. "Regina!"

"yes dear," the brunette said, nipping at the blondes ear.

"Inside." The kisses that were against her ear began trailing back down to her neck, and around her chin till the brunette brought her lips against Emma's.

With one hand in the blonde's hair, Regina used the other to take hold of the dildo, running the tip up and down the blonde's slit.

"Regina," Emma said breaking the kiss. "I swear I'm wet enough. Fuck me please!"

Arching an eyebrow, taking the blonde on her word, Regina pressed her hips forward, the toy easily sliding in a little bit. Pulling her hips back a bit, she pressed forward again, watching the head of toy pass into the blonde.

Emma gasped, the head stretching her more than she expected. Regina pulled back out and pressed in even more, sliding in a few more inches.

"Oh god," the blonde moaned, as the toy filled her more than she had been filled in what felt like forever. Wrapping her legs around the brunettes back, Emma pulled her in deeper, till the toy bottomed out, their centers nearly touching. As the older woman took her time, slowly drawing out and then filling the younger woman beneath her, Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling them together.

Regina felt their bodies touching and for some reason it wasn't enough. Against her better judgement, the brunette wrapped her arms around Emma, their foreheads touching, their breaths mingling.

"Yes," Regina said as she pulled out and thrust in, watching the blondes mouth form a 'O', she added a bit more force to her thrusts. They established a rhythm easily, even with one of Emma's hand falling around from the brunettes back to grab the sheets. The blonde's hips met each of the Regina's thrusts, driving the toy deep inside her, hitting spots she didn't know existed.

Suddenly without warning, Regina grabbed the blonde by the back of her head, mashing their mouths together as she speed up, forcefully driving the toy into her lover, the kiss drowning out the screams coming from Emma's mouth.

"Regina, Regina, Regina!" the younger woman called out as soon as Regina broke the kiss. She screamed the woman's name like a mantra, each pump of the brunettes hips sending her closer and closer a climax. "Yes please!"

Emma lifted up slightly, sucking on the olive neck next to her, her tongue lapping at the skin.

"Emma please," Regina moaned, the toy pressing against her clit as she bottomed out with each thrust. "I'm gonna…"

"Don't stop." Emma moaned. "Make me come."

Regina moaned as she continued her thrusts, locking eyes with the blonde as they both raced toward the edge. Despite the urge to close her eyes, Emma keep hers on the dark orbs above her, watching the sea of emotions pass through her lover's eyes. Every thrust, every movement, every caress was visible in through dark depths.

Regina grabbed the blondes face again, pushing her tongue into Emma's mouth, caressing the younger woman's tongue with her own.

Breaking the kiss, the business woman grabbed Emma by her ass, controlling the blonde's hips, pressing inside of her harder and harder, causing the toy to rub harder against her own clit, each stroke sending spirals of pleasure through her body.

"Yes, Emma. Yes." The blondes fingers found their way back to Regina's back as they rocked together, their eyes locking again, never breaking the connection. "Come for me."

With a final thrust, Regina felt the resistance coming from the blondes orgasm, her body contracting around the toy, as Emma's fingers pressed hard into her back, surely to leave bruises. Whimpers and gasps left the blondes mouth as her climax caused Regina to fall over the edge, her thrusts now becoming uneven and disjointed.

"Fuck," the brunette muttered, as the waves of pleasure slowed down. She pulled out the blonde, falling on the bed next to her, sweat clinging to their cooling bodies.

"Oh my god,"Emma breathed. "Damn. That was a nice surprise."

Regina grinned, pulling the blondes head to her own. She gave the lips a quick kiss before lying back down.

"Yes it was"

**[SQ]**

Regina flipped through the printouts as they flew back to the New York. She had narrowed down her choices to a couple of homes and one condo. She was ready to ditch the condo, as she didn't want to be connected to any of her neighbors, but it was right on the strip so she hadn't thrown it out immediately. Emma had thought the condo was magnificent, but her waterfront view was from 20 stories up, and she wasn't to happy with that. If Regina was on the water, she wanted to be _on_ the water.

"Are you okay dear," Regina said, noticing the forlorn look on her friend's face. Emma had been quiet since take off, and even now she was staring straight ahead with a what looked almost like pain across her face.

"Fine."

"Emma," Regina said putting the papers down and turning to her companion. "We are beyond that. I can tell you aren't fine." The blonde sighed, turning to the window and staring out at the vast sky.

"This weekend was awesome."

"Okay…"_ isn't that a good thing_, the brunette thought..

"And while I am glad to be getting back to my baby boy, he's the only thing good about going back. I hate it Regina."

"Emma…"

"No," she said feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "I know that by this time tomorrow I'll be dealing with Jason making some crack about me or some creep will be giving a pseudo compliment about my ass or tits. And, you know, that is the only reason I came on this trip?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's the only reason I came. I hated it so much, and it was the only reason I was able to leave Henry for three days. I thought that maybe if I got away from it all, that by the time I got back that the shit would be easier to deal with. I'd be better able to deal with the bull and do what I needed to for my son. I'd be stronger. But I'm not. I am dreading it just as much as I did Friday." She didn't turn to the executive the whole time she spoke. Instead her eyes were turned to small viewing window, but Regina could see the tears making their way down her cheek. "I know... I sound pathetic."

It was strange. Even with all the things they spoke about, this was the first time she had seen tears in the blonde's eyes. Comforting was not something the brunette did. Even as a child, when she was hurt or upset her mother merely told her to shake it off, that crying wasn't going to help anything. She knew that wasn't what she should say to the woman next to her.

"Emma, I can't claim to understand what you are going through, I can't," she said standing from her seat and going over to kneel next to the blonde. She placed her hand gently on the young mother's chin and turned the woman so that she could look into her green eyes. "But even though I don't understand, I can tell you that you don't sound pathetic at all. And...but you do seem like you could use some help. And I want to do whatever I can."

"Regina, there is nothing-"

"I know," she said. "I know you don't want my help with the job situation, but….if you ever need to just get away, I am here. You can call me up and I'll get whatever you need. A night away, a bottle of wine, or just to talk. I'm here."

"I can't ask you to do any of that. You have your own life."

"Hey, we're friends right?" Regina tilted her eyes, giving a small smile. "That's what friends do." It was awkward for sure, both women not accustomed to giving or getting comfort. Despite the fact that they had done more with each other physically, than most _friends_, a hug seemed far too intimate. Emma settle for placing a hand over the Regina's which was on her thigh.

"You are one of the best friends anyone could ask for."

"I can honestly say, you are the first person to ever say that about me," the brunette smirked "And probably the last". She then shot up from the floor and made her way toward the back of the plane as if her feet were on fire. "Before I forget, I wanted to give you something for Henry."

"Henry?" the blonde turned around.

"Yes with Christmas coming up next month, I figured I'd get him my gift early. It's always hard to find something last minute," the woman disappeared into a small room at the back and emerged with a large box inside of a bag. "I think you said something about him being into trains."

"Yes. Thomas the Train has made my life a living hell."

"Good!" Regina set the gift down in front of the blonde. Pulling down the plastic toy shop bag, Emma gasped as she saw the elaborate train set. It was over 100 pieces and able to be assembled on top of a table that was included. She turned the box over, with some effort, to read what was all in there. She smiled as she saw that among other things, it included a bridge with lights that made realistic train sounds, a mountain pass, a roundhouse and a working crane.

"Regina this is amazing!" She jumped up and pressed a kiss to the other woman's lips. "He is going to love this."

"I'm glad. And you don't have to worry about telling him who gave it to him. Just tell him it's from Santa Claus."

"Reg-"

"Let me know how he likes it," she cut the blonde off.

"I'll be sure to take lots of pictures so you can see for yourself." Emma stared at the box for a moment, grinning as she thought of what Henry's reaction was going to be. He had never gotten anything this massive for a birthday or holiday. He was definitely going to feel spoiled this year.

The rest of the flight went by without incident and before long Emma found herself giving the brunette a long kiss goodbye before jumping in the back of Benjamin's town car, heading home. It had been a good weekend. Despite the fact she had to see Jason's slimy face tomorrow, it was good to know she had support, however odd it may be. She wasn't sure how much she was going to take Regina up on her offer, but at least she had to option if things got too bad.

Before long she was at the projects and Emma smiled as she got out the car, waving bye to Ben as she slung her duffel over her shoulder and walked around the block to the main entrance. She balanced Henry's gift carefully as she wondered just where she was going to store the massive box until Christmas.

She hadn't been in her apartment more than five minutes when her doorbell rang.

"Seriously Rubes," she said as she went to open the door. "You couldn't wait 10 minutes to ask me how the trip went?"

Emma's smile fell from her face as the face she recognized was not Ruby. She felt her heart speed up, but was too shock to move.

"N-N-Neal?"

"Hey Emma," the scruffy man said. "I came to see my son."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me. :) Look on the brightside...RegalBeliever feels next chapter. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, but the story is NOT abandoned!**

**Warning: This chapter was written while listening to Mary J Blige. In fact her albums made up most of the playlist that was the theme for this fic. So this is about to be full of angst. And plenty of more angst coming up**

**Trigger Warnings: Self-harm, underage drinking, drug use.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Your son?" Emma kept her hand on the door frame, not allowing him in. Her heart was nearly out of her chest, but she managed to keep a pleasant enough expression on her face, despite the war going on inside.

"Yes my son. I know he exists," Neal said with a grimace. "Tony told me you were knocked up when I was on the inside. Had a boy. Don't know much else."

"What makes you think he is yours?"

"I'm not stupid Emma. He'd be what...a little over five right now?"

"Neal…"

"Look he's my son. I have rights ya know!" he said a little louder and Emma jumped, glancing around the hallway to make sure no one heard. "I don't even know his name! And he's my kid."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Emma, I've waited over five years since Tony told me. I wanna see-"

"He's not even here!" she yelled, then caught herself and lowered her voice. "He's at….at friends house for a sleepover since I wasn't home. We can talk about this tomorrow. I promise."

"Emma, I've been waiting outside your place all day-"

"Tomorrow. Just come back tomorrow during the day." Emma put on her best haggard expression and glanced down. " Neal, it's late. He has school tomorrow and I can't even think right. Tomorrow we can sit down and talk about this."

The older man stuck his hands in his pockets after scratching his barely there beard. She used to think that stubble made him attractive. Now it just looked lazy. "Alright. I can wait one more day." Emma nodded and carefully began shutting the door.

"Come around 1pm. It'll give us some time to talk before I get him from school." She didn't wait for his response before shutting and locking the door. As soon as she heard the footsteps retreating, the blonde slid down to the ground, her head knocking against the fake wood of the door.

"Fuck…fuck….fuck," she said in time with pounding her head on the door. She pulled her legs up and held her head in her hands. "Fuck!" she yelled into the empty apartment. She hadn't seen or heard from Tony since she left Boston. How the hell did Neal find her? How the hell was he out? Last she heard he had gotten sentenced to 8 years: burglary, armed robbery without a gun, and some possession charge.

"What the fuck have I done to you?" She yelled at whatever deity was listening as she got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen area. She kept the small bottle in the back of the cabinet for special occasions, better than the cheap whiskey in her room, and so far there had been no use for it. What special occasion was she going to need it for? Nothing ever went right in her life. There was never no good news. Every time she thought she caught a break there was something else. She'd never be done.

She took a drink from the bottle, grimacing as she felt the burn down her throat. She was supposed to be able to count on herself to make sure she was fine. To make sure Henry was fine. No one was supposed to be able to get to him. He was supposed to be free from the stress, the pain, everything she had ever experienced in life. But she couldn't protect herself, and now she couldn't protect her son. If Neal got to Henry, he'd grow up to be just like him. A no good drug dealer with a record.

She took another swig from the bottle as she leaned against the counter. She was shit and she knew it, but she'd always said at least she was making sure Henry was going to have a better life. No matter how much she fucked up her own life, she'd always made sure he had better. Now her shit was catching up to him. Her bullshit. Her mistakes. Her bad choice for sperm donor.

"My baby," she mumbled as she took another drink. She couldn't get a lawyer. She had only a few dollars in her emergency fund. Nothing that would pay for a decent attorney to protect Henry. "Fuck," she said noticing the bottle was about empty. Draining the bottle she threw it at the wall watching in satisfaction as it smashed and shattered.

"Bullshit!" she cried swiping her hand along her counter, sending the sales papers, a glass and other items crashing to the floor. "Fucking bullshit!" The mess didn't make her feel any as she slid to the floor, not caring about the small shards that were scratching at her legs through her jeans.

"B-b-bull," she rocked back and forth slowly, remembering how it used to sooth her. The gentle motion becoming more erratic as her hands took to pulling at blonde strands. "No...no...i gotta...i gotta do something." Emma didn't feel the pain as her nails began digging into her scalp, pulling and snatching at her hair. What was she supposed to do? It was always one step forward and three steps back.

She knew one thing; she couldn't stay here. Neal knew where she and Henry lived and he'd be back.

The blonde launched off the floor at top speed, drunkenly making her way down the hall to Henry's room and pulling out clothes for him. Several pairs of underwear, t-shirts, jeans and his school clothes. She threw all of it in a duffle bag, grabbing his school bag and doing the same. She didn't think of her own clothes as she continued to the bathroom, grabbing the boy's toothbrush and bubblegum toothpaste.

She slipped on her shoes, took what little money she had hidden and throwing the duffle on her shoulder. She grabbed her cellphone before exiting the apartment. Emma walked the two doors down, knocking at Ruby's door frantically.

"Emma," the blue-eyed woman answered. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Where is Henry?"

"Emma, it's…"

"I know what fucking time it is Ruby. Where is my son?"

"He's sleeping on the couch," Emma pushed past the leggy brunette into the small living space. She spotted Henry's winter coat on a chair and began carefully putting the jacket on the boy. She then reached down and picked up the sleeping child, cradling him gently in her arms. "Emma what is going on?"

"Its an emergency," she whispered, rubbing the child's back as she walked back out the door. "I have...I...I gotta go."

"Go where? It's the middle of the night Emma, and you smell like a liquor store."

"I can't stay here," was all she said. She carefully made her way down the stairs , ignoring the brunette calling her name, and out the front of the building. There was a bus stop nearby.

"Mama," Henry mumbled from her shoulder, the jostling waking him up. "Mama where we going?"

"Don't worry kiddo. Go back to sleep." She stroked his head as she waited until the next bus arrived. Hopping on, she didn't care what direction the public vehicle took her.

**[SQ]**

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Regina said looking out the window at the motel they had just pulled up to. True, she had never been to a motel before, but this couldn't be right. It couldn't even be sanitary from what she was seeing. The sign was only half lit, but she guessed "MO_E_ "was close enough to motel for passersby, and she could see the grease and stains on the windows from this distance.

"This is Starlight Motel ma'am," Ben said from the front seat, keeping his reaction hidden, unlike Regina. She had received a frantic call, complete with a sobbing Emma, about 15 minutes ago. The blonde wouldn't tell her what was wrong, but that she was going to a motel nearby and needed the executive.

She really hoped they were in the wrong place.

Her hopes we dashed as she caught sight of the young woman walking toward a room, struggling to carry a bag, and a child whom she assumed was Henry.

"I'll get out now Ben. Keep an eye out." The old man nodded as Regina left the vehicle.

"Emma!" the brunette called out, causing the blonde to jump as she struggled to put the key in the lock. "Here let me have that," she said taking both the duffle bag and the key from the young woman, who reeked of liquor. The door opened easily and Regina wanted to gag as soon as the entered the small room. Mildew. She preferred the _essence of Jim Bean_that Emma was sporting.

She set the bag on the small table near the door and glanced around at the brown and burgundy motel room. It screamed 80s. She almost went to go check the bathroom, but stopped. No need to make herself even more uncomfortable.

Emma said nothing as she moved to the bed with the sleeping child. It was as if she was on autopilot. Regina had heard so much about the little boy, but in her mind he seemed much bigger. As Emma placed him on the bed, he looked impossibly small. He didn't even move as she took off his heavy winter coat and maneuvered him under the blankets. The blonde stroked his forehead, placing a kiss on his hairline as the boy turned over the get comfortable in the double bed.

"Emma," Regina said after the young woman closed the door to the motel room. Still silent, she walked over to the middle of the parking lot. The executive waited patiently, trying to remain warm, watching as Emma turned her hands over and over, fidgeting rapidly as she began to pace back and forth. How she wasn't freezing in only a leather jacket confused the brunette.

"I need a drink," the blonde movin the direction of a liquor store next door only to be stopped by Regina.

"You need to tell me what's going on!"

"The fuck I do!" Emma said pushing against the surprisingly strong businesswoman. "I said I need a drink Regina."

"You've already had at least one, unless Jack Daniels is now making cologne," Regina said. "I smelled it the minute I got close to you. You don't need more. You need your mind clear to talk to me-"

"I don't have to tell you shit! You said I could call you if I needed help, and right now I need you to stay here with Henry. I didn't think that came with the right for you to know all my business. But I guess some platinum spoon fed, entitled, trust fund brat would have a list of requirements. I don't have to tell you a damn thing!"

"Emma…" Regina said stepping back from the fuming woman. She stood her ground, no longer touching the blonde, waiting patiently for her to think straight. Suddenly the young woman's face broke, and tears began forming in the green eyes. Regina knew what was coming seconds before the blonde slid to the concrete, her back against the nearest car.

"I can't lose him…" she whispered, rocking against the metal, digging her nails in her forearms. Regina looked down at the blonde's arms, just now noticing the fresh scratches and welts. She kneeled beside the single mother, capturing the young woman's hands to prevent more damage.

"I can't lose him, Regina. He can't grow up being exposed to that life. He can't. He-H-He is going to be successful. He's so smart. He's too smart. No...No. I can't let him…."

"Emma, I need you to calm down. I need you to tell me what's going on?" Regina could feel the shaking through the woman's hands as the blonde began to ramble. She remembered moments like this. She had them all through high school and college every time she felt overwhelmed. It had taken years, and thousands in expensive therapy, for her to get a hold on them. It was an overwhelming pressure that sat in her mind. Her hands, arms, legs feeling as though everything was overfilled and about to spill over. Nothing but the feeling and sight of bright red from a razor across her arms would relieve that pressure. She glanced down at the blonde arms, but besides the scratches from her nails, she didn't seen any marks, thank goodness.

"He's here. He is out," Emma said in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Henry's father. He's out." Regina shivered, not sure if it was the cold or the feeling of dread that passed through her. She didn't know Henry, but she knew how much Emma loved him and how she was doing her best to keep him from being exposed to anything that might lead him down a bad path. She knew that a convict father who had been associated with dealers fell into that category.

She was taken from her thoughts by the sounds of rapid breathing coming from the woman next to her.

"Emma," Regina said. "Emma! I need you to breathe!" She could see the blonde's face clearly, tears making their way down the young woman's face, which was scrunched up, her body shaking. Not knowing what the to, she did the only thing she knew. Regina pulled the blonde up from the concrete, holding the woman tightly in her arms. It was what her father did when she was young and upset. Whenever Cora would hit her, or yell, her father would grab her into his arms after. She didn't know that he was supposed to have prevented it from happening. In those moments his arms would sooth the wounds, mental and physical, that her mother had inflicted.

"It's okay," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. "It will be ok _mi querida_." She had no idea if she was doing this right, but she had to try. Emma's body was still shaking as Regina held her, kneeling on the cold concrete, her stockings no doubt ripping at the knees. She rocked the younger woman back and forth as best she could, occasionally glancing toward the motel room and then towards Ben, making sure he was keeping an eye on them.

Emma was the closest thing she had to a friend, and she felt the urge to protect that friend. It was the strangest thing. She hadn't cared for another person since Mal. As far as she was concerned most people were of no consequence. And normally anyone who has this much drama in their life was someone that Regina wanted to stay away from. She didn't need that in her life.

But Emma was different. It was hard to see Emma going through pain so similar to what she went through. She had been at that point, hell at one point she had been on the edge of her own balcony wanting to jump, but she didn't. And since she had become friends with the blonde, she hadn't felt anything close to the feeling of emptiness that had driven her to the edge that night. She looked forward to a day off, knowing she was going to see the woman. She looked forward to receiving messages in the evening, telling the blonde about the nonsense Whale was speaking in meetings or how she wanted nothing more that to see her at dinner. To hear about something new Henry had learned in school, or listen to the woman rant about her evil manager. It all brought a smile to her face. And now, this woman who had brought such happiness and friendship into her life was hurting. And that was something Regina couldn't let happen. She wasn't going to allow her friend to remain in pain.

"Come on Emma," Regina said slowly standing and taking the still crying woman with her. "Let's go back to the room and we will figure this out."

"We?"

"Yes we."

**[SQ]**

Emma sighed as she drank from the bottled water Regina had gotten from the vending machine outside. It wasn't what she wanted, but the older woman was right, she needed to be clear headed.

"Neal was the second person in my life that I considered a friend," she said keeping her voice low so as not to wake Henry. "I met him when I was 16. I had just run from that family I told you about and...well...he was there."

"You guys...were...um...together?"she asked thinking about how old Emma was when she gave birth to Henry.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I mean I know it sounds bad, but it didn't feel like that. "At 16, he was this 23 year old man who was so amazing to me. I knew he wasn't an 'upstanding citizen' but as a teen, I thought that was cool. He was going to help me...protect me. He said he loved me."

"Oh."

"We stayed together for almost a year. He had some 'friends' who took me in when they saw I was with him. We did what we needed to live. Nothing bad, just some shoplifting and similar to get what we needed. Even stole a car once. I felt more alive that I had in a long time. I felt like I had a family."

"What happened?"

"Life. He had a friend who had stolen some watches, and Neal helped. He went to go get the watches, told me we were gonna sell them and use to money to go and live in Florida. It was supposed to be enough that he could stop dealing. We had it all planned out," she trailed off, taking another drink of water. "When he went to get them, the police were there. It had been a setup to find the merchandise. He told them I knew nothing about it. I was 17, and a runaway. They let me go."

"That's fortunate. You could have been considered an accessory."

"I know," she said. "He was charged with larceny, and some other stuff they were able to pack on. I cried when he was found guilty. Several weeks later I found out I was pregnant." Regina nodded seeing where this was going.

"You moved here?"

"Yeah. After Neal was arrested, I learned that...that," she knew it shouldn't have bothered her. It was almost 6 years ago. "Well I learned the truth about the world. it's what always happens. Everyone vanished. My so-called friends, family."

"Emma…"

"Don't. It was a long time ago." Emma raised her palm to the woman. She could hear the pity in Regina's voice but there was no need. She had learned her lesson a long time ago. Never get comfortable. Never get too close. People claim they care, claim they love but it's never real. It's only a matter of time before they no longer need you. She remembered how she felt. Family. Friends, words that left her in tears, with a pain in her stomach when she realized it meant nothing. She had expected them to help her. It was Neal's baby after all. But they didn't do a damn thing. Not even Tony, and he was supposedly Neal's "brother"

He had given her $20 and told her that they didn't have room for baby. Pointed her in the direction of a shelter and told her that if she got the money in a few weeks that he knew a place she could go to get rid of it.  
She had to laugh at it now. The callous way they had spoken to her after Neal got sent away. Couldn't even put her up a few nights because she was a risk. Suddenly she was just some kid that might attract too much attention.

"So I moved out here. Worked a few jobs, got a state worker and got some aid. The rest is history." she wiped her hand against the back of her face, removing the few tears that had managed to fall while she was talking. "Been supporting myself and Henry. The two of us

"Well, we have to make sure it stays that way. First things first," Regina said, plastering what could only be a fake smile on her face, "We have to make a good impression on whatever judge is going to be handling your case. I'm sure step one will be finding you a different job. I don't think 'exotic dancing barista' is going to go over well."

"Well that's impossible," Emma said, leaning back in the chair. "There is nothing out there."

"You just have to look…"

"You think I haven't!" the blonde sat up, cutting the executive off. "You think I haven't looked desperately for something new. I told you, I dont have the education for something different Regina. Aside from a miracle…" the blonde leaned back in her seat, her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Emma, I know you don't want my help...but I know a few people," the executive held up a hand at the younger woman's obvious protest. "I can put in a good word. Say that you worked as a housekeeper or something for me. No one has to know about our real association."

"And if I fail?"

"Then you were a better housekeeper than anything else," Regina shrugged. "They can't blame me for that." Emma looked down. She knew this was a bad idea. She would really mess things up for Regina.

"Regina...I'm a fuck up," she whispered. "You go and put yourself on the line for me, and i'll just bring you down."

"Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but you flaking out of a job recommendation isn't going to affect me dear. I'm a little more untouchable than that." she said with a grin. "But let's talk about this in a few hours. We'll go see my lawyer in the morning, and see what he says."

"What about your work?"

"I can reschedule a few meetings to the afternoon; claim jet lag," she grinned, standing up and pulling Emma out of her chair. "I know this is important, Emma."

Regina led the younger woman over the one of the double beds where Henry was sleeping. She wasn't sure if she would lay down on the other bed, the possibility of bed bugs scared her. She looked down along the side of the mattress, using her cell phone as a flashlight.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," The brunette stood up quickly, giving Emma a quick grin as she pulled back the cover and sheets. "Lay down."

"Are you going…"

"I'll be over here dear, dont worry." Regina waited until the young woman was tucked in seemingly sleep before she went and sat on the other bed. She looked all around the bed, using her phone to check for roaches and bedbugs. She didn't see anything, but one couldn't be too careful. She sat propped up on top of the comforter, deciding she'd just throw away the clothes she had on when she got back home... just in case. She sent a text to Ben before closing her eyes.

**[SQ]**

Regina opened one eye, her body on alert as if she was being watched. She glanced down at her watch. 6:43am. She'd only been out a couple of hours. Still feeling odd, she turned to her left to find dark hazel eyes staring at her. Even though she was sitting on the bed, the eyes were looking up. The boy was short.

"Hello"

"Hi," he said. His hands appeared to be fidgeting with the sleeves of his pajamas. Despite his obvious nervousness, the boy gave her a toothy grin. "Who are you?"

"My name is Regina. I'm a friend of your mother's."

"Re-gee-na," he said slowly. "I know you. You gave me the tablet."

"Um…." she tried to think, "sure, the tablet."

"Yep. I heard Mama say your name before, but she said I'm not supposed to talk about you to anyone," he shrugged. "I am up to level seven on the surfer. I keep getting caught-ed by the policeman, but I unlocked-ed the boombox."

"That's...wonderful dear," she had no idea what the little boy was talking about but he seemed excited. She glanced over to see that Emma was still sleeping soundly. Turning back she found Henry digging through the duffle bag that Emma had brought with her. He pulled out a bookbag, wrinkled blue pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket, before standing back with his hands on his non-existent hips.

"Oh boy," he said with much personality. "Mama forgot my tie." he shook his head before getting out a pair of briefs, undershirt and a toothbrush. Deciding to let the blonde sleep, she got up, picking up the wrinkled pants and shirt.

"Henry, are you able to wash up yourself?"

"Of course. I'm five!"

"Of course," she couldn't help but smile. "How about you go do that and brush your teeth. I'll get your clothes ready."

He didnt wait for a response, leaving Regina to fumble quietly around the cheap motel. Despite everything, there was an iron. She hadn't ironed her own clothes in quite sometime, but it seemed to be like riding a bike. By the time the little boy came back in clean underpants and an undershirt she had a freshly pressed shirt and pants for him.

"Here."

"Mama is still sleeping?" he questioned.

"Yes she is," Regina glanced about the room, noticing it was just after 7 am. Most schools in the area began around 8:00am. "Do you know when your school starts?"

"8:15 sharp! We can't be late," he said seriously. "I'm hungry." Regina nodded. The boy would need a good breakfast before school. She had no idea what children ate before school. Was a heavy breakfast good, or would it make them sleepy? He continued staring at her, fidgeting with the buttons on the cuff of his blue blazer.

"How about we wake up Mama?"

"Good idea Regina." the brunette grinned at the way he said her name, emphasizing the "ee" making it sound like Ree-geena. The boy hopped up on the bed, kissing his mother on the cheek before shaking her gently. Regina took the time to go into the bathroom and refresh herself. She'd definitely have to stop by her place to shower and change her clothes.

"You're dressed," she could hear Emma say out in the other room "and...ironed…."

"You're welcome dear," Regina said stepping out of the bathroom. "We were just about to go get some breakfast."

"Oh," Emma sat up, using her fingers as a comb. "That sounds good. We got just over 45 minutes until he has to be at school."

"Maybe there is somewhere nearby to where we can walk? I can have Ben pick us up from there." Emma let out a loud laugh. The brunette frowned"What?"

"Nothing," Emma continued to snicker as she put on her jacket and shoes. "This is going to be fun."

**[SQ]**

Henry bit into his breakfast sandwich, which was nearly as big as him. They sat near the window of the tiny diner watching for Benjamin. Regina had opted for coffee and a bagel, which was untouched, but sat enthralled as Emma speedily ate from her to-go box containing a breakfast special. This was again some place she never thought she'd find herself. The diner appeared ok, but she could see the dust in the corners and the grease that stained the plastic glass. The eggs in Emma's breakfast special appeared to be swimming in grease.

"So where do you go to school Henry?" she asked to distract herself.

"Brooklyn East Preparatory," he said around a mouthful of eggs. "I'm in kindergarten." Regina nodded. She knew the school. It wasn't private, but very good for a charter school. Knowing where Emma lived, it had to be quite a ways to get him downtown.

"Is that Ben?" Emma said, using her plastic fork to point to the luxury sedan. Regina nodded, reaching over with a napkin to wipe off Henry's mouth as Emma packed up her leftovers. Emma grinned, wondering if the brunette even noticed what she did.

The three made it to the sedan, ignoring Ben's wide-eyed stare at the five-year old who got into the car with them.

"Brooklyn East Prep," Emma said rattling off the address to the school.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Good lord its been a long time. Real life just keeps happening. **_

_**7 more chapters to this story. We got a lot of ground to cover in those 7 chapters :D**_

_**Also I don't know the names of buildings in Manhattan near Central Park….so bear with me as to how vague the location is.**_

* * *

Regina's crossed her hands in her lap to prevent the shaking from being noticeable. As Benjamin navigated through the Monday morning traffic of New York, she stared out the window and attempted to control her breathing. Why was she doing this? She valued her privacy above all else, and here she was breaking all of her own rules.

"_What do you think Benjamin?" she asked as the blonde walked her son into the school. "Am I handling this correctly?"_

"_You want my honest opinion ma'am?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I believe the fact you are asking me this question means you've already made up your mind."_

It was true, she knew before she'd even asked the old man what she was going to do. But here she was getting closer and closer to her home, her sanctuary, and with each block her heart was pounding. Yes she'd known the blond for a few months, but she had never invited the woman to her home. In fact, she hadn't allowed anyone she'd been intimate with to her home, not in the last 10 years.

"Ma'am, we have arrived." Regina was startled by how quickly they made it to her building. The doorman smiled in the direction of her vehicle, having come to know the sedan over the years. He opened the door and the brunette gave him a tight smile as she stepped out.

"Ms. Mills," the jolly doorman said.

"Richard," she nodded stepping aside for Emma. The young woman kept her eyes downcast as they walked to the highrise. Regina slipped her hand behind the blonde's shoulder as they moved into the building, navigating her in the direction of the elevators, swiping her keyfob, giving her access to her home. She waved at the concierge who called her name just before the elevator doors closed. The blonde let out a shaky breath as Regina pressed the button to the penthouse.

"Emma?" she asked as the blonde kept her head down. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't know why you are doing this."

"Doing...?"

"This! All of this! Taking me by your place to get cleaned up and then taking me to see your lawyer. I can just move...figure something out." Regina didn't respond as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

"Moving would be a temporary fix at best," she said unlocking her door. "If he found Henry once, he can do it again. If he really is invested in meeting his son…."

"Henry is not his son!" Emma screamed as they entered the lush living space. Regina simply arched an eyebrow. "Well...not really. Henry doesn't even know Neal exists. He's never asked about his father."

"That doesn't matter in the eyes of the law," Regina said calmly, hanging up her winter coat. "This is why you need a lawyer. Is Neal on the birth certificate?"

"No," Emma said sitting on the sofa, which probably cost more than her yearly income. "At the time Henry was born, i was determined to make life better for him, so I didn't put Neal's name down. Didn't want any link to that part of my past"

"Well that at least gives us more time to prepare for your defense, if you choose."

"Huh?"

"Paternity needs to be established first. That means the court has to conduct a DNA test, and make sure Neal is the father before they proceed to determining the amount of contact he will have with the boy."

"Us...us...us." Emma ran her hands up and down her face. "Do you not understand that this is not your problem? I'm not gonna owe you anything!" Regina raised an eyebrow as she laid her suit jacket over a chair, leaning against one of the columns in her home. The brunette knew she had this issue, her therapist had told her she was always looking for ways to help, fix or protect others, and so for the last 10 years, she focused on herself. She put down any urge she had to come to the aid of another. So much so that she was known as an ice cold bitch at work.

"Emma, I'm not doing this because I want you to owe me," she gritted out. "I thought we went through this the other day."

"Regina, there is a giant difference between buying me clothes and inviting me into your life. Your home, your lawyer, your_ life_. Even you know this isn't a good idea."

"Let me worry about that. I know what it is to have a bad parent in your life, and if this man is a bad as you say he is, then Henry doesn't need that influence. Even with one good parent, having a...negative influence in your life leaves lasting scars," Regina walked over to the blonde, crouching to be face level. "Just let me help okay. If you feel like something is too much, I can step back. But please...for Henry."

"Fine. For Henry." Regina gave a soft smile before standing and walking towards the hallway.

"You coming? There is no way I am letting you meet Robert like this," Regina waved the young woman on as they headed down the hallway. "Luckily we are about the same size, since someone failed to pack herself some clothing."

Emma shuffled off the couch, finally taking a moment to look around the executive's apartment. Well, apartment certainly wasn't the right term. It was huge. Floor length windows overlooking central park, and everything was...expensive. She watched her step as there seemed to be seamless transition from the carpet in the living room to the hardwood that extended down the hallway. As they walked she glanced at the kitchen. All white with dark counters and new appliances that looked as if they had never been used.

She followed Regina down to a large bedroom with high ceilings, the woman disappearing into what was probably a closet.

"So we don't want anything that isn't really you, but you have to be presentable or else Robert wont even think about taking your case," she mumbled as Emma could hear her shuffling through clothing. "I think this would look nice." She came out with a white button up, black sweater and gray slacks that were too long for her.

"He's a good lawyer?" Emma asked. Not that she had a choice, but she wanted to know. "He will protect Henry?"

"Robert Gold? Of Gold and Associates?"  
"Wait...i know that name. I heard about him. Didn't he get some banker charged with money laundering off...something about Colombian drug money…."

"That would be him. I keep him on retainer," she sighed. "Lucky for us, his firm also handles custody and divorce cases for the wealthy of New York."

"I heard he was a…a...," Emma didn't know how to refer to man Regina had on her payroll.

"A snake?" the brunette grinned. "Yes, he is the scum of the earth in my opinion. No conscience at all. But he knows the law." Emma nodded and decided against further questioning. She didn't want to know more.

"I'm going to go get changed."

**[SQ]**

The office of Gold and Associates was everything Emma thought a big wig lawyer's office was supposed to be. She and Regina were sitting in a waiting room that had several bottles of water, coffee and some cucumber and strawberry water mix in a large container. Regina seemed to be annoyed about having to wait, but Emma wouldn't have expected any less. She glanced around at the flat screens showing the news on several walls and the waterfall opening on the other. She wondered how the water got in there.

"Regina dear," a voice called out. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Quite. As was the wait, although your receptionist was quite hospitable."

"My apologies dear. It took a bit of work to get an open for you this morning." he turned his smiles, which could only be described as slimy, toward Emma. "And who do we have here?"

"This here is an associate of mine. Let's take this into your office, Robert." He nodded, walking with a slight limp behind a set of double doors. It was the first time the blonde had noticed the gold tipped cane that he leaned on as they made their way down the hall. Despite the man's reputation as a crocodile, he didn't seem as imposing in person.

"So tell me Regina, what can I do for you," Robert said as soon as they entered what was probably his private office.

"My associate here needs your best family law attorney."

"You know I focus on corporate law Ms. Mills."

"Cut the crap Robert. I know damn well that your firm represented Sean Herman during his custody case against Ashley Boyd. I also know that Sean retained full custody of the child Alexandra Herman despite Ms. Boyd being completely fit to be a parent."

"Well that was done as a favor to Mitchell…"

"And I am requesting one also," Regina sat down in one of the leather chairs inside the large corner office, opposite the graying man. "The MIlls family has been doing business with Gold and Associates for quite some time. I'd like to continue that relationship. To do so, I have to know that I can rely on you Robert." He crossed his arms and exhaled as he leaned back into his seat.

"And who are you expecting to handle this…case."

"Isabelle French."

"Ms. French? That's an odd choice."

"Not at all. She appears non-threatening and any judge that lays eyes on her views her as a "sweet young lady". She also knows the law like no-ones business and I know that she was your direct protege for many years. She's as cut throat as they come."

The graying man gave a small laugh as he stroked his chin. "I am quite proud of her record, if I do say so myself, though I may be a bit biased."

"I would like her to handle Ms. Emma Swan's case."

"Very well," "Rene, could you please have Ms French come to my office immediately." he said pressing a button on his phone. After getting an affirmative, Gold turned his attention to the young blonde standing like a statue just inside his door. "Dearie, I am not going to harm you, please have a seat. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Emma Swan."

"No we haven't," she stuttered. "I want to thank you for agreeing to hear about my case Mr. Gold."

"Call me Robert."

"Yes sir, Robert."

"Tell me, how do you my friend Regina Mills here. I don't believe I've ever met the 'Swan' family."

"That's not up for discussion Robert. All you need to know is that Emma here has an ex, of a questionable past, who has recently shown up out of the blue with the desire to see their son, a boy he has never met. Anything else will be discussed once a contract including a non-disclosure agreement is signed."

"Very well Regina." The three sat in what Emma could only describe as a loud silence until a small knock at his door preceded the entrance of a woman who looked no older than Emma herself. It was hard to believe she was the cut-throat attorney Regina has spoke of. She wore a modest length salmon skirt with a red and blue blouse. It was an odd match, but somehow fit the auburn woman well. Her face was just as Regina had said, a sweet young lady, with blue eyes that looked trustworthy.

"You asked to see me Robert?" her accent made her even more innocent. Emma couldn't place it, but this woman was as innocent as they came.

"Yes, you remember Regina Mills don't you."

"Of course," She reached out a hand with a smile. "Its great to see you again Regina."

"Likewise Belle."

"And this here, is Emma Swan, an _associate_ of Ms. Mills," Emma didn't like the way he said associate. "She has a custody case coming up, and Ms. Mills requested that we take a look at it, and help in any way we can. Once an NDA is signed, of course."

"Of course," Belle nodded. Emma wasn't sure what just happened, but she was sure more was conveyed than she knew. "How about I take them into my office and we can go over what Ms Swan is thinking while Rene gets some client paperwork started."  
After a brief exchange of goodbyes, they followed the petite women down the hallway to another office, not as lavish as Robert Gold's, but it was nothing to scoff at. While Robert's office exuded luxury and wealth, Belle's office screamed scholar. The walls were lined with law journals and the walls were littered with plaques, degrees and awards. Emma read the exclamations as she slowly made her way to the desk. The woman was most certainly a legal genius, despite her apparent demeanor.

"Ms Swan, I'd like you to take a look at this contract," Emma quickly turned her attention to Regina and Belle, who were reviewing some documents. "This is a non-disclosure agreement. In addition to having attorney-client privilege as your lawyer, this contract here states that I cannot divulge anything we discuss in this room to anyone, even after the case is over. If I do, you may sue me, along with Gold &amp; Associates for all we are worth."

"Why are we signing this?"

"I like my privacy Emma. When dealing with your lawyer, you need to be as truthful as possible. This allows Ms French here to prepare for anything the other side may throw at her. She needs to know anything they may use against you. And since you know me...I'd like make sure than anything Ms French, and more importantly, by extension Robert Gold, learn cannot leave this office."

"Oh," Emma didn't read the document before signing, trusting that Regina would have done her due diligence.

"So Ms. Swan," Belle said after signing the agreement and making copies. "Tell me all about your ex, such as how and where you met."

**[SQ]**

"I'm screwed Regina." Emma said as the left the office building. "How am I supposed to present myself as a upstanding citizen? Belle French is out of her mind. Neal may be an ex-con, but I am barely better."

"I doubt Neal knows anything about you, let alone the resource to find out anything. I believe Ms French has the right idea. A believable reputable job, stability, and with Neals background, you will no problem retaining sole physical and legal custody of Henry."

"And just where the hell am I going to find a new job. I can't quit the club Regina. The coffee shop does not bring in enough to support the two of us."

"Let me handle that dear," Regina had pulled out her cell phone once they were in the car., heading to pick up some clothes for Emma. "Jefferson," the executive said, putting on what Emma called her 'fake voice'. It unnerved the blonde how Regina's persona could switch at the drop of a hat. When they were alone, she was so warm and caring. In the office upstairs, she came across and powerful and controlling, and now she sounded like the upper class snobs who thought they could by anyone and anything.

She listened as Regina slowly changed the subject to some favor the man owed her for getting his daughter into some prestigious school. Within minutes, Regina had secured an "interview" for a bartending position at an upscale Michelin 3-star restaurant. She felt bad that the interview was basically a farce and this man, Jefferson, was being forced to hire her.

"I don't feel good about this Regina. He shouldn't be forced to hire me."

"Do you want to share custody of Henry with Neal?"

"No."

"Then you need a new job," she said in a way that brooked no questions. She then sighed, placing her hand on the blonde's thigh. "Don't worry Emma, I know you are an excellent bartender. And Jefferson needs a new one. I am doing nothing more than giving you the opportunity. Think of me as someone opening the door, and you are going to walk in yourself." Emma nodded, not believing that for a moment. She turned her head to the window, watching the scenery change from the luxury of downtown Manhattan, getting seedier and seedier by the mile until she could recognize the landmarks that made up her current neighborhood. How could she raise her son in a place like this? She had to do better. Yeah, she'd take this job, save up and move Henry somewhere better. Somewhere where bars on the windows weren't mandated.

Benjamin idled outside the housing projects as she and Regina quickly made their way inside the building, taking the stairs quickly. The blonde was able to move quickly up the flights, the brunette struggling to keep up with her 4-inch heels.

"Oh my God Emma!" Ruby ran up the blonde as soon as she hit the fourth floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Oh my God," the lanky brunette threw her arms around Emma, hugging her as tight as possible. "Your apartment was a mess, and you took Henry so suddenly last night, and then this guy shows up…."

"What guy?" Emma said pulling out of Ruby's arms quickly," Someone was here?"

"Yeah. He was banging on almost every door on the floor, screaming your name, I thought something had happened, especially with how upset you were when you picked up Henry. What happened?"

"What'd this guy look like?" the blonde asked, ignoring the question.

"Eh, nothing special. Average white guy, scruffy beard, kept sniffing though. It was so annoying."

"Neal," Emma said turning to Regina. It was barely 11 in the morning. "That's him. He wasn't supposed to show up till this afternoon. I knew I couldn't trust him to keep his word."

"Oh," Ruby said as if just noticing the other woman. "Hi, I'm Ruby. Emma's friend."

"Regina." she said not taking the outstretched hand until Emma nudged her. "Emma's...other... friend."

"Nice to meet you," the young woman said. The stripper looked the executive up and down, a questioning grin on her face. "I didn't know Emma hung out with such well dressed people."

"Yeah, I met Regina at the coffee shop." Emma said quickly. "So what was Neal asking about?"

"Nothing really. He was screaming about if anyone had seen you, where did you work, when were you going to be back. That kind of stuff. Pissed everyone off really. Who is he?"

"No one." Emma pushed pass Ruby and headed to her door. This was exactly what she was afraid of. It was why she had left last night. Neal was going to follow her around until he saw Henry. There was no way she could stay here again with her son. Not until she got a judge to ban him.

She moved quickly into the bedroom, grabbing a few plastic grocery bags on the way and quickly throwing her clothes in them.

"Emma what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing Regina, I am packing."

"In plastic bags?"

"Well not all of us have Burberry luggage." Regina ignored the jibe and watched the blonde frantically open and close drawers. Oddly enough, the woman didn't have much. Outside of the new clothes that Regina had brought her for the trip, it seemed as if the woman only had 5 outfits total. Most of what she was putting the back seemed to be socks and undergarments. Regina turned around, finding the unpacked luggage in the living room.

"Here, put the other clothes in this," she said tossing the duffle bag at the young mother. "I believe it will be easier to carry this bag instead of three plastic ones." Emma didn't respond, just moving her frantic packing to the black duffle.

"I can get you a keyfob to the penthouse, that way you don't have to wait for me to get home to let you…"

"What? I'm not staying with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"Emma, you're not staying here obviously. Are you going to go stay with your friend? Red?"

"It's Ruby, and no. I'm not going to be anywhere near this building. I can't bring Henry where with Neal knowing where we live."

"Then when are you planning to go?"  
"Back to the motel. Instead of paying rent here, I can pay there. The state will have someone to occupy this apartment as soon as i let it go. I dont mind living at the motel, I've done it before. They give discounts to people who pay by the month."

"Emma that is ridiculous, dangerous, and not to mention a waste of money. I can put you up in a better hotel room if you don't want to stay at my place."

"No," the blonde said not looking at Regina. "Look, you are already helping me by giving me a lawyer, I can't have you paying for a place to live too. I can't do that."

"What about Henry?"

"That motel is no worse than this place. Hell the motel has someone to clean it everyday. He'll be fine." Regina resisted the urge to throw her hands up at the blonde who was obviously set in her decision. The leaned against the doorway, watching the woman move to the single bathroom and gather a few bathing products, stuffing them in the side of the duffle.

"If I can't change your mind…"

"You can't," Emma cut her off before she could even get her thought out. Regina rolled her eyes from behind the young woman as they headed outside. Stubborn. Just, stubborn.


End file.
